


Long Neglected Words

by chuworld



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuworld/pseuds/chuworld
Summary: 飛鳥了藉由西哥珍妮的操控精神的力量，使不動明甜美顫慄地全身赤裸，如攤開純白的羊毛毯，翻轉而扭曲，完美地修正了不動明的精神和記憶，專心致志，萬無一失的謀略，然而他卻忽略了始終存在他們之間的詞語，這正是存在完美無缺的邏輯中的破綻。內文蘊含作者本人的性癖，有可能會雷到他人，請能接受者再繼續觀看，感謝您的合作。長篇正劇向延伸，已完結，操控與抵抗，強制性情節，建立在CB世界觀故事延伸。結合私設，宗教聖經考據，會涉及引用部分原作漫畫、CB動畫，設定，劇情，台詞。





	Long Neglected Words

{01}

當不動明的手出於自己的意志遞過來停歇在飛鳥了平緩跳動的心臟上，西哥珍妮已精神暗示過──不動明直率地說出來，他愛戀著飛鳥了，永遠愛他。長期被忽略的詞語，直指一切悲劇的核心，飛鳥了的決定，就讓它永久的一勞永逸，不是嗎？

不動明的聲明在飛鳥了的眼中顯得無足輕重，一切都是那麼合理，完美，理所當然，或許飛鳥了已經重溫過屬於他們之間無數次的歷史，在撒旦千萬個逐流之夢的命運輪迴，他們注定要相遇而別離，處在永恆的時空曲線迴圈。

如果用現代科學理論來看，他就像一個時空旅行者，某種意義上那的確是，時間在他的掌心足以舒展，壓縮，扭曲，也能讓一切停止，在宇宙的波瀾驟變形成一個黑洞，永恆的愛情如他是恆星演變的殘骸。

地球圍繞太陽運轉，太陽圍繞銀河運轉，太陽綻放能量輻射，橫跨群星的運轉之中，太陽與地球的距離，光線必須穿越一億五千萬公里，才能在地表上透過肉眼看見陽光，為世界帶來光明與黑暗，萬物周而復始，這或許是最簡單的時空旅行。

顯然的，不動明聽不太懂這個話題，也沒什麼興趣，他更喜歡異想天開幻想月球上有住著兔子呢，這個溫柔的話題令飛鳥了湧起了似曾相識、斷片般的傷感，然而他選擇不去挖掘它。

飛鳥了注意到了，隨著和他一起搭私人飛機跨洋過來的藍寶堅尼在夜路全速奔馳時，不動明那略顯孱弱輕薄的背隨著震盪顫抖起伏，呼吸侷促不安，他一手握著方向盤，另一手遞過來，溫柔地握住不動明發抖的手。

「明，怎麼了？難道你不喜歡這款限量款新車嗎？」

「這台車很帥，很適合你，小了，但你的車子開太快了，我的頭好暈……剛剛到底發生什麼事情？我好像聽到警笛聲，你有駕照嗎？我們犯罪了對不對！」不動明臉色蒼白，吐出一連串破碎的驚呼，他們是從小一起長大的兒時玩伴，親密無形，又彷彿相隔星子的距離，那樣孤寂而遙不可及，他們有一年沒有聯絡了，如今飛鳥了是在美國列於菁英前段的大學的教授，不動明是高中生，正愁悶校內田徑比賽始終是中間棒次替補的位置，可有可無，永遠輪不到他上場。

飛鳥了無預警直接出現在校園門口，當著牧村美樹，全校同學的面前帶走他。

在不動明上車後他便把音響關掉，車內一片靜謐無聲，只有不動明的呼吸聲完滿了這個孤寂的小世界，他從未覺得兜風如此暢快，回到日本，在實施萬無一失的安息日的計畫之前，他有其他必要做的事。

「我有美國駕照在日本是不通用的，當然我已經甩掉警車，他們是追不上我的。」飛鳥了揚起勝在必得的笑容。

來到日本的第一天，飛鳥了不想被任何人打擾和不動明的相處時光，他在晚餐時段，包下整間飯店，反而讓不動明的反應不太尋常，在偌大寬敞的、燈光唯美、氣氛極佳的頂樓露天花園，完美的只有他們，他卻坐立難安，尷尬，沉默，緊張地食不下嚥，晚餐吃的一點都不盡興，直到最後一道甜點上菜時，不動明吃了一口手工奶酪時才露出笑容，卻不知道在甜美的奶香中加了酒精。

晚餐結束後，飛鳥了載不動明在夜間兜風，打算沒有目的計畫性四處兜風，一整天上課加上酒精催化的他已疲倦地快睜不開眼，冷落邀請他一起兜風欣賞美麗夜景的飛鳥了，起初，飛鳥了欣賞、享受他的睡顏也不錯，只是不夠盡興，刺激，讓他忍不住踩油門，不斷加快速度到極限，直到不動明嚇得清醒回神，以為坐上一列沒有盡頭的雲霄飛車，藍寶堅尼在繁華壅擠的車陣中穿梭如魚得水，引起大轟動，銀白色的藍寶堅尼在市區太過耀眼，惹來暴走族不爽叫囂攻擊，警車一度追上來，讓不動明親自上演了電影玩命關頭主角一回。

確定這一切都沒事，也沒有人危傷亡，大概只耗費了他毫無概念的社會資源成本，也不知道明天他或許會跟著飛鳥了一起上網路新聞版面，他全身癱軟，鬆口氣笑了，也不再追究飛鳥了，飛鳥了專注開車，僅用眼角餘光看了中央後視鏡裡單純的男孩一眼，使他有趣的補上一句。

「不用擔心，這車子的錢我老老實實付了，從我的帳戶自動扣款，一次付清，沒有什麼比欠債更容易引起注目，除了逃稅。」

「小了，難道你又做了什麼奇怪的──？」恍惚的不動明狐疑地睜大眼，聲音緊鎖在喉嚨說不出口，瞬間表情變得豐富起來，五官全皺成一團，像鬆軟甜美的棉花糖，飛鳥了壓抑住想捏一把的衝動。

「我被審查過一次，美國政府欠了我超過五千美元，這是他們的失策。」飛鳥了勾起嘴角，不動明聽不太明白，對他全盤信任的點頭，然後他們逐漸駛離市區，臨時起意要前往只有大海和荒蕪的心碎仙境，不動明知道他們要去哪裡了，突然的，一句話也不說了，一臉孤寂地看著他，那單純的臉龐肅穆而沉思，那無關無用的惻隱之心，他只是理解自己，快速的、精準的、設身處地、沒有任何紕漏的理解自己的一切，彷彿完滿他的靈魂，連語言都是累贅，即使飛鳥了從來不為這份孤寂所困惑，相反的，他很滿意，這是他們相遇的必要開端。

飛鳥了熄火，把車停靠在路邊大橋，下方是綿延無盡的海流深淵，距離終點的路程還很遙遠，這只是開始，今晚卻已心滿意足，下次再去吧，刻意拉長一年沒有聯絡是正確的選擇，藉由分隔，製造拉長距離的錯覺，這正是飛鳥了和不動明的需求，不動明是飛鳥了遠勝世界價值的需要，也讓他永遠無法淡忘自己，泛起淚光，沉浸在重新相逢的快樂激情。

「隔了一年沒見，為什麼突然來到日本也不跟我說一聲？我可以去機場接你，謝謝你來找我，還記得我這個朋友，我真的很高興。」不動明微笑，穿著骯髒的高中制服不合適宜、笨手笨腳的坐在藍寶堅尼，不會享受價值連城的超跑。

「明，我很想你，在這個世界我只信任你，你只要做好期待見我的準備就行了。」飛鳥了的話語之間從來沒有給他選擇權，他神情淡漠，深思熟慮，觀察，無法對他人感同身受，卻嘗試站在他唯一的朋友總是不情不願忍受著與不符合社交預期的境地之間想像。

「不要說這種話，你是那麼完美，努力不懈，這一切成果都是你應得的，我與有榮焉，為身為你的朋友感到驕傲，小了，恐怕你並不明白，這是我唯一可以為你做到的事。」不動明竟用手掌輕輕拍打飛鳥了的額頭，揉亂他的瀏海，接著，他綻開笑容，卻哭出來了，舒展手臂的動作形如羽翼，那樣的美麗無暇，真誠肺腑地擁抱他獨一無二的好朋友。

擁抱的一瞬間讓飛鳥了與世界脫節，遠遠超出他的心理預期，他閉上眼，同樣張開大大的手臂回應他的心情，即便他們同年齡，從小一起長大，東洋人和西洋人的體型差異，在青少年成長期間越來越明顯，短短幾年，現在足以將不動明摟在自己的胸懷，抱起他在空中旋轉，他想必會開懷大笑，他將全心全意感受著這一年不見的、屬於不動明的身體和氣味，還是那麼孱弱，溫柔，好聞的氣味，他會保護他。

他們沉浸在擁抱中很久很久，快樂，心滿意足，飛鳥了突兀開口，打斷這得來不易的喜悅之情，這是最佳的機會，絕對不能錯失。

「明，有想過一年後高中畢業，和我一起定居在美國嗎？我可以為你支付學費和一切生活開銷，不用過問你的父母，他們從未關切你，遺棄你，卻自以為是以上帝自居愛著你，成年後你可以決定一切，這是你的自由！」飛鳥了突然陷入失控的憤慨難平，對自己的策略有何不足，有著敏銳的直覺，他刻意提起了不動明在海外的父母，謹慎探詢不動明的底線，也無視不動明眼裡的痛楚，無以名狀的往事，必須要探究且讓孤寂逐一顯形，才能藉由它實現未來。

飛鳥了是為此而來，為了他與不動明全新的未來，過去的幻影再也不能摧毀他，時間只能以一個方向前行，他的時間曲線永遠只能向未來前行。

不動明首次拒絕飛鳥了，卻沒有告知理由，但他明白緣由。

「讓我寄居在日本生活的牧村一家人對我很好，我不能說走就走，我想和他們在一起生活，我是他們的家人，我不能失去他們對我的期盼，還有，美樹也在這裡。」不動明垂下眼，有些寂寥地低語，不被任何人理解，卻沒有哭。

飛鳥了的臉上忽地失去表情，平靜而厭煩地聆聽著完全在預期內的話語，尤其是最後一句話，毫無衝突，然而這就是問題癥結所在，他必要除去禍根，杜絕命運的禍患源頭。

「不動明，自我否定和輕棄，你不明白你的價值之於我有多麼珍貴非凡。」飛鳥了冷酷地直言不諱，再次驗證出人類永遠是一個毫無價值的生物種族，人類喜歡陷入自我懷疑的深淵，無休無止地被毫無進展地不安侵襲，再藉由找出問題來和解，重複的，沒有意義的。文明社會與法律或許限制了人類那原始、醜惡的發展，若是放大人性弱點便能引起戰爭，自相殘殺，毀滅世界，人類的真相是不堪入目的，不動明好極了，可是就連現在的不動明也無法完全勝過它，正如同死亡司空見慣。

不動明似乎想反駁，卻說不出口，處在一片茫然，他們各自胸懷心事，沉淪消失在目光的深邃，黑夜分隔開來，彷彿把他們分隔在黑夜與黑夜之間，聆聽海水沖打礁岩的聲音，都投入虛空。

飛鳥了放開擁抱：「時間不早了，我開車送你回家吧。」

「對不起，小了，我突然想一個人回家，今晚謝謝你。」不動明反常下車，道謝的話語卻是不歡而散，且超出預想的固執，飛鳥了想阻止他，他不予理會，緩慢而蹣跚地跑起來，一個人的田徑，衝向黑夜，超出人類所能承受的距離和速度，妄圖回到牧村家，而他無法阻止，他脫下白色大衣，要保暖他弱不禁風的、僅穿著單薄校服的身體，他拒絕了，他說他要跑回家，像美樹一樣自我鍛鍊，即使現在有些寒冷，身體很快就會熱了吧，他終究理解飛鳥了，不怪罪他，露出一抹釋然的笑容，飛鳥了得出結論，才意識到他太過了，已經傷害到他。

飛鳥了處在驚愕，惶恐，迷茫，只有不動明能讓他如此，他擔憂地凝視他有些暈眩，一意孤行的背影，那樣弱小而不堪，直到他孤獨的背影漸漸融入在最深的黑夜，宛如他是一塊不起眼的黑點，卻可以成為黑夜的價值，就像走進紐約慶祝聖誕節繁華盛景的人擠人的街道，為了無聊可恥的節慶鼓舞，在芸芸眾生裡混雜而不休的黑點，不動明永遠不會放棄。

{02}

「為什麼守衛系統會擋我進門？」飛鳥了按門鈴，毫不意外入侵者替他開門。

這一次，飛鳥了添購的公寓是不需要攜帶鑰匙進出，辨識臉部定位的高科技系統，位於頂樓，獨戶，不必和鄰居對照門，屋齡新，百坪的大坪數，採光極佳，泳池，會是完美的房子，而且距離牧村家非常近，從一年前他看見廣告，盤算了距離，便毫不猶豫線上刷卡買下預售屋。

這道高科技嚴密的系統很不適當的在主人正式搬遷入住的第一天便失靈了，只因為西哥珍妮優雅地登門拜訪，未經過指示，花了一夜，擅自將空蕩蕩的公寓添購他會喜愛的傢俱和器材佈置打理好，黑夜逝去，晨曦的光芒湧進落地窗，將簡潔、典雅、舒適、合格能作為她年輕的老闆，在日本暫居住的環境照耀的一覽無遺，也將他們在門口尷尬對峙的情景烙印的一清二楚。

飛鳥了狼狽地扛著不動明失去意識的身體，半抱半拖進入玄關內，當他正要扛起不動明上樓時，被西哥珍妮制止了，她的手正輕輕觸碰飛鳥了肌肉繃緊痠痛的手臂，飛鳥了疑惑地停下來，她便是從他手上接過不動明，穿著十公分高的高跟鞋，步履沉穩優雅，輕而易舉地將一個人類男孩的重量橫抱上樓，飛鳥了好奇緊盯在她的背後，彷彿回到她親手從小養育到大的孩子。

「飛鳥先生，我想守衛系統的認證需要重設，需要您的同意才能進行下一個階段。」最親密而熟悉的入侵者正等待飛鳥了下全新的指示，她那天生給人類帶來衝突前衛的尖牙裂嘴始終維持不變的笑容，殊不知那是惡魔界的頂尖時尚，美與智慧的象徵，未動唇齒，飛鳥了便能和她交流。

「夠了，珍妮，我想妳是故意要看我出糗的，只是因為我沒有讓妳安排行程！妳是有強迫症嗎？」飛鳥了不悅地咕噥抱怨，束手無策地望著她上樓，便是開放式空間接連寢室，巨大的床映入眼簾，飛鳥了愣住，才明白她的道理，他確實是忘了，她便將不動明輕放在那張無可挑剔的大床上，那昏迷不醒、可憐兮兮的男孩正無法自拔地陷下那一片雪白色的懷柔鄉。

「是我感到失禮，我沒有辦法接受飛鳥先生在海外添購房產，卻沒有考慮裝潢佈置傢俱的問題，如果不是我的逾越入侵，您來到日本的第一天，將會睡在冰冷刺骨的地板上，會有損您高貴神聖的身軀。」

飛鳥了啞口無言，他僅此告知她將選定日本作為復甦惡魔族計畫之地，卻沒有讓她安排行程，直接對在美國建立起宛如金融犯罪帝國的事業和進行一半的學術研究放手不管，便匆忙地買下一台只要是男孩都會覺得酷炫的車，什麼行李都沒準備，搭乘私人飛機直飛到日本，等待了一年，他早已迫不期待和從小到大，唯一重視的朋友見面，收拾殘局和補寄行李一直是西哥珍妮的份內在職。

昨夜的不歡而散的鬧劇並沒有結束，飛鳥了不放心的尾隨不動明，放下跑車不管，以適當的腳程和距離追在他的背後奔跑，他知道他正跟隨著自己，一路上他們都沒有開口說話，沉默，兩個男孩的呼吸與汗水融化在空氣中，青春的鬧劇圓滿了。

彷彿一起參加滑稽的深夜馬拉松競賽，路過的景色一片幽暗，飛鳥了其實可以輕易追上不動明的腳步，他觀察，推測出一個全新可能性，馬拉松或許比短跑田徑更適合不動明，但他發現不動明為了在身後不遠的他和緩了步調，彷彿將兩人的呼吸，節奏，思緒，空氣，光與影，世界融合一體。

「明，等等我啊！」飛鳥了狼狽地呼喚，除了在亞馬遜叢林進行古文明研究和田野調查蒐集植物樣本進行化驗，從未把自己弄的汗流浹背，不動明似乎習以為常，以天才、睿智、卓爾不群跳級升學的飛鳥了從未參加平凡愚蠢的校園生活體驗，正在滿足和唯一友人進行奇怪的馬拉松體驗，比危險肇事的飆車行徑更有趣，若能邀請他一起玩田徑接棒會更好，不動明終於忍不住捧腹大笑，使他們之間的疙瘩輕易和解，飛鳥了不明白他在笑什麼。

果不其然，不動明有如他的預測內不支倒地，那是因為他的身心疲勞過度、對酒精全無抗體、飆車玩樂亢奮後的結果，只是他沒想到奶酪是酒醉的罪魁禍首，在拖著他回到停放跑車的地點，開車回到他的公寓，手機定位顯示不動明已經堅持到牧村家一半的距離，來到日本的第一天，真是累瘋了。

歷經一整夜的青春鬧劇，沒完沒了的折磨著飛鳥了，原先外套擱在手臂上，一走進寢室便丟置在地板，像個住在宿舍中隨處可見的疲倦男孩，他的全身肌肉痠痛，無法忍受人類之驅的不自量力，妄圖以體能超越武器和交通工具來移動，結論是：妄自菲薄，浪費時間，說再多都是無意義的行為，他雙腳發軟的差點在西哥珍妮面前踉蹌不穩，他拒絕她的協助。

飛鳥了克制地走到床沿，不在意不動明弄髒了他全新的大床，掀開棉被一角往空隙坐下，他伸手撫摸他的臉龐，好好確認他的五官位置，或許當他閉上眼時，就能在黑暗中想像他純潔無垢的笑臉。

當手指撫過眼臉時，不動明半醉半醒，即使這一刻的不動明是沒有記憶的，他便捕捉到飛鳥了的視線，那是一種幾不可察的眷戀的目光，在一個晨曦融化黑夜後的黎明，他俯下身親吻他的額頭，那種眷戀不帶情慾，不是愛情，可絕對是一種感情流露。

「小了，這裡是哪裡？」不動明昏昏欲睡，殘存的理智告訴他，他應該要起床出門上學了。

「這裡是我家，你今天就請假一天不用去上學了，我會聯絡牧村家的，好好休息吧。」飛鳥了溫柔地，字斟句酌地告訴他對不動明的決定，卻無自覺的揚起一抹淺淡的笑容，不動明受到一股未知的渲染單純地跟著笑起來。

「他們不認識你會嚇一跳的，不知道我有交過你這個朋友。」是的，飛鳥了篤信，不動明與飛鳥了的相遇是建立在牧村家之前，他們休想介入，破壞這層絕對的關係。

「我是你不能說出口的祕密嗎？」飛鳥了不安，焦慮，一瞬間失去了客觀理智，幾乎用質問的語氣，難不成不動明覺得他們是從小一起長大的朋友這件事，公開出來很不妥當嗎？

「你是我要小心翼翼保護的人，因為我與你的回憶太過美好。」不動明酒後吐出真性情，輕易打破了飛鳥了的猜疑戒備，使他弓起的身體軟了下來。

飛鳥了喜悅地湊上來，鼻碰鼻，額頭碰額頭，擁抱他又軟又熱的身體，他像是無意識地作出回應，他伸展手臂輕輕地按住他的肩膀，將他們靠得更近，更親密的溫存擁抱，飛鳥了不顧在一旁的西哥珍妮投來的視線，也無意去探究她目光中的意義。

「飛鳥先生，請適可而止，您會無法自拔的。」西哥珍妮過了半晌才回答，她將萬物的心靈看的透徹入骨，然後無情咬碎，破碎地咀嚼一番，僅此透露的暗示，向來不把話說明，表達正確性的客觀看法。

「繞了一大圈，我已理解我對不動明的感情，我不想失去他，永遠。如今面對全新的他，我終究一無所知。」飛鳥了沉默，傷感地望著不動明，語氣流露存疑，彷彿在自言自語的呢喃。

愛並不存在，根本不存在愛，也不會有悲傷，原本他是這麼想的。靜默與停頓，接著娓娓道出對於現在的飛鳥了宛如是前世的夢境，撒旦既是自己絕對的存在，卻不是飛鳥了的一切，但他的話語已經完整清楚的傳達給西哥珍妮。

飛鳥了認為，天使只存在安寧與永恆的秩序，惡魔只存在著破壞的衝動和捕食，就是構成他們的生命全部。

「您想要確認，如果這是愛情的話嗎？它甚至超越了您千萬年流徒的輪迴，那始終停止不懈的，替惡魔的生存，爭取自由的革命。」撒旦超凡的美麗，使西哥珍妮不計一切代價追隨，她像是千萬年的命運的見證人，直言不諱將飛鳥了不堪面對的話題引入命運的核心。

「是的，流浪了千萬年的輪迴，只有不動明願意向我這樣被愚蠢的世人誤會我是被神鄙棄，被聖經不實喻為魔鬼之王的孤鳥伸出援手啊！其實是我選擇離開天堂，我要有活著真實和自由，不願再做神的魁儡，惡魔才是勝利的一方，我擁有的十二翼翅膀和乳房，就是神給我的證明！」飛鳥了激動地低語，彷彿在敘述一個無盡漫長的詩歌，微昂起下顎，在那張絕美的少年的臉龐，洩出不容命運侵犯的莊嚴悲壯。

「撒旦大人，您不應向任何人求援，您是黎明之星，曙光之子，照耀了連神都無法救贖的暗黑地獄，您正是為此存在的。您也清楚我是神創造出來，派來監視您的弱小惡魔吧，兩族都不容存於我，您的高貴與慈悲卻賦予了我前所未有的自由，統帥如散沙混亂的惡魔開拓未來盛世。」時光漂浮如夢囈，西哥珍妮同樣是記得的，她漸漸退去偽裝，露出惡魔的原型，非常嬌小，如玻璃脆弱的眼珠子佔據了超過頭顱面積一半位置，足以是支撐她全部的身體和內臟結構，小小的四肢從眼球瘋長出來，如智慧的真諦，靜默成言語，如飄渺的夢，化為絕對的真實，如淵藪，吸引魚和群獸聚集，再從容、優雅、美妙的將獵物沉溺在水中吞噬殆盡。

「我現在不是撒旦，而妳現在只是一個照顧飛鳥了長大，完美無缺的秘書，我們不是已經做好協定了嗎？」飛鳥了神色倨傲，拒絕繼承撒旦接近神的力量權能，他維持人類的體魄，半知半解的，持續作著類似撒旦破碎呢喃的夢境，讓它漸漸變得遙遠而虛無，現在的他，只是剛合法拿到美國駕照的少年，對此已不堪重負，他閉上眼，幻想著季節未曾失落。

「是的，身為您的秘書讓我十分光榮，一向乏善可陳的世界，開始變得有趣起來，例如暫時封印自己的力量，僅靠著附身在人類之驅的限制，經由您完美的謀略，和您一起聯手讓一間國際連鎖銀行破產，多麼美好！比單純地摧毀人類的生命更美好！我西哥珍妮從來不能滿足人類肉體的破滅！」

「那是妳的惡趣味吧，觀察戲謔人類，我只是滿足妳的需求，適當的，回饋妳對我的付出。」飛鳥了厭厭地說，沒有惡魔武力的西哥珍妮絕對是頂尖的獵食者，連強大殘暴的惡魔都懼怕西哥珍妮那背離惡魔族生命演論的存在，西哥珍妮是神為了撒旦而創造的惡魔，惡魔的軀體卻是神的純粹質地。

西哥珍妮對撒旦的庇護和支持，關係著世界和惡魔的安危，神的限制枷鎖，歷經複雜的內心鬥爭，然而飛鳥了那雙深沉而清澈的眼睛除去了她的不安，無論他現在的身分是誰，他終究是為她帶來永恆璀璨的撒旦。

「飛鳥先生，我現在有幾種方案提供您選擇。」西哥珍妮說，太過愉快的祕書工作讓她不知不覺有了職業病的語氣。

「我會封印您和不動明的記憶，你們將是陌生人，不會有任何交集，在我看來，這是解除人類感情的迷惘和痛苦的最妥善的方法，就是遺忘。」

飛鳥了沉默，果斷地拒絕她的提議。

「這樣一來惡魔族的復興注定會失敗，我現在比我預期的更早甦醒關於撒旦的記憶，我早已不懼怕惡魔，不動明會成為我唯一的恐懼源頭。」飛鳥了冷靜分析自己的情況。

「難不成妳還想再封印我一次關於撒旦的記憶嗎？那樣太過無趣，我透過自覺力甦醒，妳這一次精神攻擊對我是無效化了，就算妳再封印一次，我會醒來只是時間問題，最重要的是，我想，妳也玩膩同一套的做法，我們該死的玩過很多次了！」

飛鳥了的話語尖酸滾燙，臥室只有一片光芒細碎的陰影，詭譎的沉寂，伴隨不動明躺在床上安詳的呼吸聲，他們沉默對視，以心電感應唇舌槍戰，水火不容。

「那我該如何是好呢？畢竟我的功能性好像最擅長做到這一點呢！」西哥珍妮苦惱地垂下眼，看起來就像駝背喪氣一樣的小動物。

在面對神派來監視自己的惡魔，飛鳥了是從來不敢輕敵大意的，西哥珍妮已透露，她就像一個由神創造出來的，彷彿具有人工智慧和特殊功能性的人偶，即使她早已背叛神，追隨奉獻撒旦，精神操控仍具有神絕對的監視規則，唯一不可破壞的，那就是光與影永遠無法結合。

可是呢，飛鳥了有刻意減緩安息日計畫的進行，現在的不動明是尚未與惡魔結合的狀態，飛鳥了陷入了沉思，驚人的澄澈，鈍重的思慮，使飛鳥了無意識地在蒼白的皮膚上裹了一層淺淺的光暈，提出一項完美的提議，連他自己都感到可怕。

隨著肅然悲慟如墳場的靜默，和不動明安詳的呼吸聲，時間的流逝，飛鳥了散發的光芒越來越輝煌了，只要有他存在，世界將不存在黑暗，萬丈光芒，喚起萬物馴服於光明的潛在本能。

無論是如過去的幻夢，他煽動在天堂三分之一的天使向至高無上的神叛亂，象徵完美無瑕的無數羽翼紛紛墜落了九個燃燒的黃昏。統帥對純粹的力量有著無比的傲慢與憧憬，到處是想自立成王的地方惡魔們。更不用說早已在掌心蹂躪幾欲毀滅的人類。傷害和威嚇僅此短暫有效，生理與意志從不同步，確保控制的唯一方法就是改變，改變思考與行動方式，破壞，去塑造其認知與本質的思想直到不再反抗，唯有接受馴服，承認征服者的掌控。

既然撒旦和西哥珍妮始終存在規則和命運輪迴的末路，那就去打碎再重建，飛鳥了的眼中燃起希望的瘋狂，那好似絕望，太過，太快，帶來的毀滅是不可重生的。

飛鳥了有如蔚藍澄澈的瞳眸突兀燃燒起曾經墜落九個晨昏的幻景，揚起一抹真誠的微笑，將他不再顯得冷酷無情，活潑地閃動著溫暖的光輝。

「稍微修正一下即可，愛，沒錯，就是愛，讓不動明愛戀著我且無法自拔，對，我們早就彼此理解，坦誠，相愛，命運的共同體，早就不能沒有彼此不是嗎？」飛鳥了一開始就打算這麼做。

聞言，西哥珍妮揚起扭曲的狂笑，牽動起嘴角和靈活的眼睛，她震驚地沉默，將飛鳥了的萬丈光芒全部映入眼底，憧憬著她唯一的撒旦，神是絕對的，那又如何呢？她對撒旦已經幾乎無話可說，一陣出奇難熬如鯁在喉，只有哭嚎才能表達出來，她感動地哭了，嚎啕大哭，向散發光采自信的男孩單膝跪下，動作一氣呵成，真正的心之向往，選擇去做認為是正確的事情，就算是錯誤，錯得離譜，千錯萬錯，一失足成千古恨，就是要讓它變成唯一絕對的正確性不是嗎？

他們就是為此存在，極好的，極為合理的。西哥珍妮止不住的淚水，顫動不休的心，漸漸撫平了。

「西哥珍妮，我保證過。」飛鳥了伸出手，要西哥珍妮起身，輕吻了她顫抖冰涼的手背，平視，凝視著，在西哥珍妮足以揭穿命運的魔性之眼，真誠地開口。「我永遠為自身的命運保證。」

{03}

不動明在操場上跌倒了，賽事名次結果出爐，最後一名。

不動明飽受眾人異樣的眼光和嘲笑，牧村美樹跑到最前方，她無疑是關心他的，在最揮霍綻放生命力的時刻，卻沒有注意他未發芽而夭折。

不動明全身髒兮兮的，因為用盡全身力氣而反作用力虛脫地躺在操場上，一動也不動，釋然而平靜接受結果。

當牧村美樹離開人群的熱烈簇擁後，才注意到不動明倒在操場上，忍不住蹙起眉頭，擺出擔憂同居人的神情，誰叫他們是從小一起長大的朋友呢，她是這麼想的，她自認理解他，有義務要照顧他，正要走向不動明身旁時，在不合適宜的氣候，一個身穿白色大衣的醒目美少年走出來，從社團開始進行活動時，他便站在毫無存在感的教練那肥胖身軀的陰影之下，從頭看到尾，注視不動明的一舉一動，誰也沒注意到他，學校下課是社團活動時間，訪客若事前申請的話是可以進出校園的，也有不少家長會來探望孩子的練習。

「明，起來，你不應該在這種地方倒下的。」飛鳥了搶先牧村美樹走到不動明的身旁，那無關同理，帶有一絲憂愁的悲慟，嚴厲地，祈求般的呼喚他，牧村美樹第二次見到那個金髮少年，他們似乎有著非比尋常的關係，她從未聽聞過不動明提起他的存在，突然間，關於不動明的事情，她始終是不清楚的。

「站起來，你將超越任何人類，作為足以和我匹配的存在，繼續向前跑。」飛鳥了神態冷凜地宣告。

不動明彷彿受到他的激勵，暗示，內心開始咆哮，語氣虛弱。「我不甘心……」

飛鳥了看出本質，終究是他毫無競爭之心，不願傷害他人，世間少有純潔的迷惘，注定要被宰殺的，沒有說出來。

「明，走吧。」飛鳥了說，無視牧村美樹轉身就走，不動明盲從起身，一抬頭便看見牧村美樹擔憂的神情，卻反常的視而不見，背對她，跟隨飛鳥了的背影，不動明要被帶走了！不動明在外面真的有交過朋友嗎？

「明，你要去哪裡？社團還在上課啊！」

「對不起，美樹，我有事情，幫我拿書包回家吧。」不動明說，軟弱的聲音毫無情緒起伏，想要逃離她的目光，他的世界突然只剩下飛鳥了，這不合常理，卻彷彿順水推舟，只要和他在一起，就是那麼自然，如陽光和空氣，像生理那樣需求，人們是無法抗拒吃喝拉撒的，還有陷入沉睡後，墜落在誰都不會打擾的美妙夢境，他不希望有任何人喚醒他們。

當他們漸漸走出校門口時，不動明突然停下來，他哭了。

「你在哭什麼呢？」飛鳥了轉頭看向他，他的明，惹人憐愛的明，愛哭鬼的明不可抗力地哭泣了，這淚水只有他能替他輕輕拭去。

不動明沒有回答，雙眼泛著淚光，木然地盯著他看。

「明。」飛鳥了耐心地喊聲。

「我突然覺得我變的好奇怪……我好像對她沒有感覺了，明明她是我的家人和朋友，也是我應該一直要喜歡的對象……」不動明卸下武裝，困惑，自慚，他發出一聲混濁沙啞的哭腔，一個模糊不清的呻吟，讓他無法好好說話，飛鳥了直接攬住他的後腦，將他擁在懷中，打斷他，阻止他的思路。

飛鳥了正如他聲稱的那般，在遇上麻煩超出能力承受的範圍時，人類的精神脆弱一面就顯現出來了，容易是非不分的左右情緒，最欠缺的是冷靜與思考，然而人類具有拒絕思考的能力，藉由脫序的行徑來遺忘，逃避自己的記憶。

他摒棄一切會影響思考的感情，那不代表著他不懂，實際上他了解人情世故，且會加以利用，在社會所需的交際力堪稱游刃有餘，除了事業和學業，結交世界各地的朋友，在調查準備安息日和黑彌撒的事項，他長期進出聲色場所，卻厭煩地只想和所有人保持距離。

「她是你的……什麼？」飛鳥了睜著那雙純淨而思慮的瞳眸，望向不動明，不動明的目光便囚禁在他眼底的一片蔚藍，那是僅此獻給他一人的自由，不動明卻超出預料逃避他的眼神。

「我──」不動明別過臉，沒有回答，飛鳥了輕易看見他臉色發燙，混亂，青澀，笨拙，不知所措，或許西哥珍妮的精神攻擊早已發揮效用，從那天後，他暫緩惡魔復甦的計畫，只為了要觀察明的變化，像明如此單純的、善良的、永遠不存在慾望的男孩居然不會對情愫的轉變有所察覺，還是把他當成朋友，難道是下達的暗示太過了嗎？他不愛他？他卻不知道明的愛，明的溫柔，早已獻給他重視的人。

「明，我是你的誰？」再也不能停止，飛鳥了果斷地切入，催眠一般直抵胸腔的核心，像拿起一把刀子刺穿夢境的隔膜，前往他早已嚮往的心碎仙境，他的喉嚨一陣乾涸灼燙，感覺到心臟跳動得又猛又烈，他握住了不動明的手，如同他熟悉的溫暖，不動明渾身一震。

下一秒，不動明竟然甩開他的手，逃走了，他以那緩慢而堅毅的步伐，飛鳥了遠遠看著他蹣跚地奔向校內大樓內，跑上樓梯，漸漸變成一小塊黑點消失在他的視線，他恢復泰然，一點都不慌張，他很清楚不動明是離不開他的。

「你是飛鳥了。」飛鳥了的耳邊縈繞不動明留下的這句話，他已經不見蹤影了。

「……我連朋友都不算嗎？」飛鳥了拆解不動明字面上的語意，邏輯，謬誤，死局，百思不得其解，這個計畫從一開始便產生不確定性，然而他無計退卻，握緊拳頭，毫無猶豫地追逐上去，紛紛引來不少學生的目光，不動明在空無一人的天台頂樓，迎向他們的是一片無垠的藍天白雲。

飛鳥了望著他單薄疲倦的背影，從他的身旁坐下，才發現有一罐冰涼的運動飲料，他回頭發現位於牆壁角落有一台自動販售機。

「還好我的口袋有放零錢，給你的獎勵，辛苦你站在大太陽一整天，下次別來了，看我練習很無趣的。」不動明微笑，有些沒精神，聲音不卑不吭，飛鳥了不喜歡他這樣，卻讓飛鳥了不自覺放軟了神情，同時詫異，原來不動明早就察覺自己悄悄地來學校探望他一整個下午的社團演練，他總會細膩的關心周遭，就算是站在操場角落，那不起眼的、臃腫、癡呆、坐在輪椅上被眾人唾棄的田徑社團教練。

「我不喝飲料的，我沒有運動也不需要補充體內流失的水分和電解質維持血糖濃度。」飛鳥了說，不動明擅自打開瓶蓋，溫柔而強硬地遞在嘴前，在不喝就會愚蠢的流到他的身上，他只好對著瓶口咬下去，直到他喝到一半時，確定有好好的補充水分，不動明才把運動飲料收回，他呼一口氣，彷彿從體內漫出一陣冰涼和舒爽的氣息，他沒有需求，卻不討厭這種感受。

「你啊，早就渴得要命了，再不注意補充水分的話，哪一天會突然昏倒的。」不動明笑起來，帶點無奈的神色搖了搖頭，明明他是最沒有立場指責自己的人，他沒有買自己的份，飛鳥了推論，想必是錢只帶一人份的吧，卻毫無猶豫地奉獻給自己，沉默的氣息如陰霾籠罩藍天，飛鳥了突然陷入沉默，只能和他呆愣地望向遠方，徐徐微風吹拂他們若有所思的臉龐，從頂樓可以俯瞰平凡的校園，鐘聲響起，放學下課後，到處聚集為了瑣事和玩樂奔波的學生，這就是不動明過的他所不知道的校園生活情景，乾淨柔軟到幾乎不像一個真正的生活，他卻要摧毀了他的一切。

「我們一年沒見了，因為你的出現，彷彿讓我平凡乏味的生活變得有意義起來。」不動明說，飛鳥了看進那雙棕色的瞳眸，在這一刻熠熠生輝，讓他著迷。

飛鳥了突然站起身，看上去似乎不知所措，他清楚察覺到不動明眼裡的悲傷，他不明白為什麼，意識到了問題的嚴重性，以及那近乎是錯覺、期盼的未知性，金髮少年有些語無倫次，一片純粹的寂靜，彷彿死亡洞穿他的胸膛，那不屬於現世的記憶斷片般的塵埃飛舞，消逝在混沌的虛空，一切最美好和最殘酷的過往都會隨記憶而永恆，無可否認，不動明的死亡將是他永恆的罪咎。

「為什麼你要來找我？」不動明出聲了，在無辜的臉龐和無辜的頸子，一路往下延伸，他繃緊，縮成一團，帶有無法言喻的壓抑和緊張，男孩特有的焦灼無力。

「因為你了解我。」飛鳥了停頓半晌，僅願意向不動明透露這一點，最簡單的。其他的不足掛齒，或許都是帶給不動明單方面的謊言和傷害，卻是貨真價實的感情，他愛他，只有這件事是真的，所有時光積累的妄念是短暫的一秒，如是電光石火被記憶吞噬湮滅。

或許他們認識彼此太久了，太了解，在另一個時空，在另一場夢境也說不定。飛鳥了站直身俯視坐著的不動明，他兩眼直望前方，彷彿在沉思些什麼，接著他放鬆身體一同站起來，突然笑出聲，手插在褲袋裡，笑著彎下身，在緩慢地重新站直。

「我了解你嗎？」不動明反問。飛鳥了錯愕地望著他，他透明而平靜，揚起一抹悲傷的笑容，他總是如此，過多的溫柔就會變成一種悲傷，傷害到自己。

「可能比你想的要多，比我自己想的更少吧。」不動明清晰的言語透過空氣震盪地傳達出來。

飛鳥了俯身吻了不動明，深深地探取，索求，用力地吻了他，再也無法忍耐，一股鼻酸幾乎不可抗力地漫出來，連他都不明白為什麼，哪個環節出錯。

在飛鳥了懷裡的他幾乎要被撕裂成碎片，宛如一頭脆弱的幼獸，泛起無辜的淚水，使他必須要保護他才行，讓他遠離塵世的危險，他的個頭是那樣瘦小，卻有與之不相稱的決心。

不動明睜開眼，他看見飛鳥了帶著一種莊嚴的悲慟，專注而投入的神情重新覆上唇吻，反覆的，好像他曾經失去過他，永遠的，一個最深愛的生命，斷裂骨碎，血肉模糊地在眼前消殞。

不動明的思緒一片空白，被動的承受他的親吻，不明白究竟發生什麼事，在親密的距離，他清楚看見依附在飛鳥了眼睫上的每一根睫毛，根根鮮明，像一個發光體，細緻地彷彿流溢金光閃爍，以及眼角的紋路，想像他笑起來牽動細紋的樣子，他磨蹭地壓在自己唇瓣上，嘶磨著親吻，一度以為是家裡那隻不近人情，又喜愛討撒嬌的黑貓，接吻的感覺反而變得模糊，他只能情不自禁抓住他的肩膀，迫使他們更貼近，浮沉跌盪，再無完整，想要驅逐那深深下墜的失重力，隨時都有可能從天台上墜落，全身灼燒，彷彿走進黎明，在一片光芒中分解，如此溫暖，不動明泫然欲泣。

「小了，為什麼……」不動明溫熱而急促地呼喊，他看見飛鳥了那始終純然理性的藍眼燃起一股未知的沸騰，飛鳥了將它稱為情慾，理所當然，他的下腹灼熱起來，這就是愛嗎？便遲疑地將不動明擁入懷中，不願再讓他逃走，原本停放在他腰間的手往下游移，揉了他的圓臀，他如初生嬰兒全身顫慄，恐懼，興奮，大聲的哭出來，飛鳥了再次貪婪地壓上他的唇，這一次，他的舌頭入侵他的嘴，輕輕地啃咬和吸吮，不動明被吻到全身癱軟站不住，飛鳥了卻堅持要他站著，讓他只能緊緊貼附在他的身上，被動的吞咽下過於充盈的透明津液，清秀的臉龐泛起情慾的真實寫照。

飛鳥了在到頂樓天台時，便把門鎖上了，飛鳥了毫無預兆的把不動明拽到門口梁柱的陰影死角，不會被任何人發現打擾，彷彿不動明被追趕著，迫使他只能拼命向前跑，再也不能停下，飛鳥了躁動的氣息如同壓迫，將他狠狠地推到牆壁上，再度親吻他的唇，他們靠的如此近，曖昧的氣息讓不動明的臉龐脹紅，暈眩，視線失焦，飛鳥了溫柔地扳過不動明的下顎，他溫潤的棕色眼瞳泛起無辜的水光，黑色的睫毛在泛紅的眼眶上落下稀疏捲曲的陰影。

「明，我愛你。」飛鳥了思慕著不動明，很久很久了，無論是他過去的平凡或從今以後的非凡，他會不計一切代價，奉獻對他的愛，無論他愛他，恨他，亦不重要，只要他能活下去，追求結果。

「──你也愛我。」飛鳥了的眼中全無笑意，肯定句，毫無道理地跌盪入他一手挖掘的幽水深淵，如此充盈又空虛。

「愛……我愛了……我愛你，我一直都深愛著你的，嗎。」不動明的反應遲鈍，羞赧，麻木，幾乎平庸，吐露破碎的不成形的語句，停不下的淚水，卻沒有拒絕他的渴求。

神賦予西哥珍妮精神攻擊的詠唱、幽冥的催眠曲奏效了，在她神魔混沌至純的雙眼，罪無巨細，無一遺漏，一切隱秘終將暴露，光榮充斥天地，響徹雲霄。

「你不可能不知道接下來會做什麼吧？」飛鳥了啃咬著他的脖頸，把他壓向牆角，抬起腳，膝蓋頂上不動明的胯部，要他撐開大腿，磨蹭著他變得又熱又硬的部位，冷靜地低語，不想要讓明太緊張，完成他的計畫。「首先我會吻你，脫掉你的襯衫和褲子，從耳後吻你，再進入你的身體結合。」

不動明沒有開口，顫抖地抿緊，他因為羞恥而泛紅，淚眼汪汪，就連耳根都紅透了。

飛鳥了看見他青澀的反應，受到渲染似的他也跟著難為情起來，兩個男孩沉默，舌尖焦灼難耐，停頓半晌後，動作繼續進行，解開不動明的襯衫鈕釦，露出一片平坦柔弱的胸膛，他伸出修長的手指愛撫他的每一吋敏感而脆弱的肌膚，當他的手指觸碰乳頭時，他突然發出一聲微弱的悲鳴，便開始親吻剛才每個仔細撫摸過的地方，以舌尖舔拭吸吮他的乳頭，吻得又紅又腫，留下醒目的牙印，脫掉褲子，透過些許的光線，能看見他未經性事的陰莖如今正濕黏地貼著寫上名字的學生內褲，土裡土氣的可愛，陰囊不可控制地抽縮。

飛鳥了訝異，萌生起前所未有的慾望，不僅僅是發洩，這是什麼？

飛鳥了必須確認心中未知的騷動，不顧他的羞恥意願，無情地脫下內褲暴露，而飛鳥了的已經硬的又熱又疼，將他自己的貼合在一起，雙手包覆，上下摩擦，不動明的悲鳴從驚恐逐漸趨轉煽情，他的身體幾乎癱軟，散發一種軟綿的腥甜氣味，在手淫高潮時，強烈的如同電流一次次的刺激脊椎，讓他忍不住弓起優美的弧度，他綿密地忘情哭喊，沉溺在未知的快感中，細幼的在空氣中顫慄，抖動他的肩膀，只能用背部勉強地貼在牆壁作為支撐點。

飛鳥了掐著他的臀，留下清晰的指痕，戀戀不捨地撫摸柔嫩的大腿，再度靠上來，以手指沾染精液探入縫隙，耐心地開發讓他逐漸適應，原先冷酷的飛鳥了突然感到歉疚和難過。屬於我的，惹人憐愛的明。飛鳥了不斷地碎吻著不動明，滿懷愛慾呢喃，反覆呼喚他的名字，卻不知道意義何在，不動明聆聽著，遲鈍地沒有反應，卻彷彿安定不動明的心神，這一刻，他的眼中只有自己，他是絕對的。

飛鳥了挺直腰桿，緊緊固定他的臀，拉開，抬起他的右腿，清楚看見股間裡擴張後顫動不已的部位，紅潤而敏感，長驅而入，一點一滴撕裂，撐滿了他的甬道，完整的，直到接合處再無空隙，光影隨微風浮沉，不動明是他唯一所追尋的一切至善的契機。

不動明的後背合貼在冰涼的牆壁，摩擦生痕，緊貼在胸膛前的身軀是那樣灼燒，幾乎要將他燃燒成灰燼，不動明斷斷續續的喘息和呻吟，語尾帶著濃烈的哭音。

第一次做愛，很痛但很舒服。不動明單純的誠實傾訴。飛鳥了獎勵似的親吻他紅透的耳朵，在快感和啜泣中，眼淚淌下，他便輕輕地吻去不動明的臉頰混著淚水，鼻涕，汗水，泥巴的污痕，以及他隱忍痛楚和歡愉的神態，飛鳥了承接他單薄的重量，托起他的臀，將他壓在牆壁上，防止他的雙腿脫力，抱起他奮力地抽插撞擊，裡面又緊又熱，好舒服，這裡定是為了他而存在的，不動明被動的承受入侵，不由自主地抬高小腹迎合動作，飛鳥了便無法自拔地嚙咬那紅潤而柔軟的唇瓣，他終於破碎地呼喊他的名字──飛鳥了，了，小了，他們都能感覺到這份深沉的親暱，飛鳥了才明白呼喊名字的意義，是那樣聖潔而光明，飛鳥了漸漸與不動明的慾望同調，幾乎被吸進名為愛的狂潮，將他們一同吞噬。

第一次高潮餘韻後，還沒回神的不動明猛地被翻過身，背向自己再一次侵犯，他傾身向前，胸膛貼著背，這一次進入的又慢又深，讓他無法逃離，飛鳥了意識到這個姿勢更加的完美契合，彷彿他們的相遇注定要結合。拑住他的手臂，形同控制一般的緊緊纏繞，把他拉向他，在他瘦小的背留下無數的吻痕，以溫暖的掌心握住他的陰莖操弄，讓他更舒服，他的前端洩下液體，哭泣著，呻吟著射出來。

陽光，天空，喧嘩，以及草地的泥土氣息，在校園角落的一盆不起眼的雛菊綻放，天台上的鳥兒零落地振翅而起，鳥啼混雜在他們粗重的喘息響徹天空，在高潮射精時，飄落羽毛，模糊的快樂和空虛，身體黏膩又滿足。

飛鳥了以為整個世界會突然崩塌下來，壓垮他們，疼痛的耳鳴，暈眩，天旋地轉，天翻地覆，兩個男孩緊緊相擁，親吻到足以窒息，最終不動明的雙腳無力地屈膝，飛鳥了托住他的腰，掐揉著他的臀，都是手心的形狀，他跌倒時反射性地抓緊他的手臂，兩人一起失去平衡，疲軟地後倒在地板上，才從慾望萌芽的情網裡驚醒，姿態交纏扭曲，呼吸粗重，不動明翻了身，並躺了片刻，轉頭看著彼此，他對飛鳥了揚起一抹迷糊而羞赧的微笑，繃緊的身體逐漸放鬆，將全身重量延伸到飛鳥了身上，他疲倦地睜不開眼，已然睡去了，似乎再也不醒，眼前的情景彷彿似曾相識，這是一個幻影，飛鳥了便心碎地將他擁入懷中，滴落淚水，展現決心。

在嶄新的命運，飛鳥了絕不重蹈覆轍。

{04}

不動明睜眼，惺忪而迷糊，在他身旁的飛鳥了一察覺他醒來便輕輕翻身伏向這瘦伶伶、童貞未泯的肉體，不動明躺在地板上，仰視他，而飛鳥了凝看這冥冥之中的注定，倏地有一道深刻清晰的痛楚烙印在胸口，終其一生無法消退。

不動明伸出手，他撫摸飛鳥了的臉龐，眼眶發紅似乎強忍淚水，飛鳥了不能理解肇因，他抹掉他的淚水。

西哥珍妮的精神操控是絕對的，她可以封印撒旦的記憶忘卻，他自然能反過來徹底利用她的能力，他借貸她的雙眼，把不動明一生的記憶看得透徹分明，構築他這個人的要素非常簡單，遠方的父母，飛鳥了，牧村美樹三者圍繞，一開始會參加田徑是因為牧村美樹的關係，追逐她的背影同時轉變成自己的人生目標。

他要西哥珍妮竄改記憶，修改不動明過去對牧村美樹的觀點，讓他們形同陌生人，在參考模擬不動明對她的情感表現，藉此轉移向自己，記憶是貨真價實的，只要進行適當的修正，重新演繹，讓不動明以為他的過去是愛戀著自己，只是他從未有自覺，不再只是從小一起長大的朋友關係，飛鳥了效率的省略曖昧階段。

睽隔數年的空窗期，西哥珍妮針對這一點加強了暗示，只要藉由飛鳥了作為關鍵揭開，絕對性的精神催眠就會開始產生效果，舉例就像終於發揮藥效，順勢利用了千載難逢的機會向他告白，在這個絕佳的情境下，半強迫和他進行性行為，他並沒有辦法拒絕的，會和他一同沉溺在激情，他奪走了他的第一次，徹底的情感衝擊，性與愛的潮水淹沒他們。

飛鳥了輕柔地撥開他的髮絲，混著塵土和羽毛，他是那樣脆弱易碎，飛鳥了小心翼翼，又時常不由自主的唐突急切，失去理想的冷靜和理智，他的一舉一動都能牽動起他抑制的情緒。

「明，你現在的感覺怎麼樣？」飛鳥了嘶啞地問。

不動明遲鈍著，沒有答話，當重新意識到並回想起剛才歷經的縱情忘性，他領受著，呼吸聲逐漸平緩。他想撐起上半身坐起來，飛鳥了扶住他的腰，他張開大腿，股間深處緩緩流下濃白的精液，這一刻，飛鳥了的內心萌芽起既醜陋又美好的情感和慾望一發不可收拾。

不動明抱起自己的肩膀顫抖，發燙，他連膝蓋都染上一抹紅潤，似乎在恐懼，混亂，不可置信，卻又平靜地接受與他發生性關係的事實，那般陌生，那般較人憐愛。

飛鳥了把手指探入剛才深深輾壓的地方，是那樣紅腫而敏感，他有輕微的潔癖，仍替他清理體內的殘留物，不動明低著頭，發出細小的悲鳴，疼痛，刺激，瘦小的肩膀顫抖著，淚水和鼻涕漸漸爬滿他的臉龐，宣洩而出他的此刻如深陷一場風暴，舉目無助。

飛鳥了要舒緩他的不適，在殘留物都差不多挖出來後，手指便按壓甬道的敏感點，不動明很單純，他的聲音從淒楚逐漸轉變成煽情，刺激著飛鳥了的耳膜，很快的讓飛鳥了腹部湧起灼熱。

飛鳥了咬牙，拿起不動明被脫下的內褲替他擦乾淨，在揉成一團丟進垃圾桶，替他穿上凌亂不成形的制服襯衫，想要將鈕扣一顆顆扣上，心焦如焚怎麼扣都扣不好。不動明竟徬徨地數著胸膛上究竟有多少個吻痕，飛鳥了壓抑不住胸口氾濫起甜蜜又酸苦的味道，既笨拙又躁動地花了一番時間才終於替不動明穿好制服，不動明莞爾，沒有之前那樣害怕了。

褲子是不動明自己穿上去的，飛鳥了便把白色大衣披在他的身體，終於情不自禁將他摟入懷中，吻上他蹙起的眉宇，直到它漸漸鬆軟，也軟化飛鳥了的不安，在突然失控進展的關係和未知而不確定性的情感探索，兩人一起做愛，似乎在這一刻和解了，一起狼狽，他們再次溫存，簡簡單單，無可比擬，在逆光處，仰望同一片天空。

飛鳥了恢復冷靜，可以進行下一個階段，伴隨他們的只有一片沉默。

不動明輕輕呼喚他的名字，感覺非常遙遠，似乎帶給他某種寬慰和救贖，彷彿一直掉進深淵不可自拔的是他。

「了，你說，你對我……是嗎？」不動明單純害羞，他悄悄地不再使用兒時親暱的敬語，直接呼喊他的名字，無法完整清晰的傳達，看他的眼神徒然深邃，猶如在宇宙中驟變致命的黑洞，引爆億載碎片的星火。

「你讓我明白愛是什麼，繞了好遠的路。」飛鳥了滑下淚水，從虛無的命運破殼而出，娓娓道來。

「明，還記得嗎？我們第一次相遇，就是你救了我，從那一刻起，我們注定要成為朋友吧，在我還沒有想起一些事情的時候……我就隱約有種感覺，或許我早就認識你了，在某個你已經不在的地方。無論如何，現在的你又拯救了我一次。」飛鳥了乾涸的嗓子費盡全力，想要用力傳達出來，幾乎哽咽，屬於他們過去的破碎光陰，從未向他揭曉明朗的愛情，他臉上的表情想必帶有不可抹滅的扭曲傷痛，止不住向縱深處滲入。

「你在說什麼呢？」不動明聽不太明白，卻對他露出記憶中熟悉而溫柔的笑容。

「我很害怕，我真的很害怕……明，你願意相信我嗎？」飛鳥了像是恍惚地從一個悲傷的夢境清醒過來，聲音變得模糊不已。

「我相信你。」不動明微笑，輕輕說出積累在心中的疑惑，「你大老遠來日本找我，一定是遇上了什麼困難吧？從小到大，你是那麼獨立而堅強。」

不動明眼中的自己，永遠讓飛鳥了出乎意料，他感慨，他不明白，始終不明白。

「惡魔，這個世界存在惡魔，我希望能和你一起揭發真相。」飛鳥了傾訴，揭發惡魔族的使命，不再是為了在某個世界的父親、教授留給他的恐怖遺產，他無動於衷，撒旦擁有接近神權的洞觀之眼，目光輕輕地掃視那幾段破碎的時光，記憶模糊，將它無情捨棄，永久封印在時光隧道的大門，就算是撒旦的命運又如何？皆與現在的飛鳥了亦無關係，這是撒旦一生宿命的、注定的、有些相似又全然不同遭遇的故事，然而他永遠是曙光之子，在一片黑暗中凜然獨立，引領他走向只有光明的聖壇。

他要繼續實踐復甦惡魔族的計畫，目的卻無關惡魔的生存未來，他要將不動明從無用的人類軀殼中蛻變重生，不擇手段洗腦思想，操控，潛移默化他，讓他最終加入惡魔族的陣營，不再心向人類，擺脫注定被他殺死的命運。

如今這場全新的戰役，唯一的敵人只有自己，他要戰勝自己，必須要阻止他們往後反目成仇，懸空在憎恨與深愛的兩端，自己失手殺死他的結局，與整個世界寂寞道別的夢。

這無疑是執妄，悲願，他不能再回頭，不能再忍受失去不動明。

這麼做是絕對的，他相信自己和不動明。

飛鳥了陷入莫大的愁苦，他那雙澄藍色眼底閃動金光，不動明是天空與海洋的輝映，都是一片揮霍的蔚藍，拋開一切，重獲自由。

不動明打斷飛鳥了亙古流長的深沉思緒，他握住飛鳥了的手，用力捏住，彷彿提醒他一直都在，從未離開，今後也不會，只是因為他愛他，從小時候相遇就愛著他，在最深邃的黑暗，比光明更透徹，那樣純粹的至善。

往後，飛鳥了才會意識到不動明的純粹，凌駕了身為惡魔一族最強悍的勇者安蒙的肉體，甚至連神創造的惡魔西哥珍妮都無法完全破壞操控他的精神。

「無論你遇上什麼難關，我都會幫助你，陪伴你一起面對的，即使下地獄也在所不惜。」不動明張開雙臂，將飛鳥了緊緊地抱向自己，輕盈，勇氣，充滿不可退讓的覺悟，那輪廓從模糊到清楚，熟悉的氣味傳來，他們順勢交換一個蜻蜓點水般的親吻。

當日落片刻，他們終於打算離開校園，飛鳥了無法在等待，要進行下一個計劃。

不動明卻疲軟疼痛的站不起來，飛鳥了背起他下樓，他的心臟緊緊貼覆在後背並平穩而健康的跳動著，堅定住飛鳥了對進入下一個階段的不安，他懸空的小腿輕輕擺盪，露出他的腳踝，才發現他進入校樓便換上一雙室內鞋，飛鳥了開始心不在焉，有些滑稽，他在認真盤算著要不要買一件內褲給他，或者就這樣直接開車前往安息日派對。

「我們現在是朋友嗎？」在沉默中，不動明開口，彷彿再次陷入一種思想的僵化困局。

「我不知道。」飛鳥了回答，無法肯定。

不動明乍現閃過迷惑，然後符合期望的表現，他的臉龐發燙，言語困難，他對愛戀對象的反應一向是如此笨拙，他過去反而是對身為朋友的自己是完全無所保留的。

飛鳥了心想，或許現在開始從朋友的身分進行轉移，已經發揮奏效了嗎？

「了，你有過性經驗嗎？」不動明害羞，小心翼翼地又提出一個問題，單純善感的男孩尋求愛與性之間的連結，之於他是一片空白，「我從來沒有，而且，我們都是男的，可以做這種事情嗎？」

飛鳥了理解不動明的疑慮，不動明寄居的牧村家是虔誠的基督家庭，僅此理解的程度而已，限於不動明，他必須要修正，不能容下任何的失誤，致命性錯誤，然而他早已錯的離譜，千錯萬錯。

「沒什麼，動物界有同性性行為。」沒有正面回答，太過愚蠢，說出來飛鳥了連自己都不敢相信，陷入了窘境，不動明似乎還在等待他。

「我不認為剛才的性行為是意亂情迷，我眼裡只有你。」飛鳥了糾正，用最果斷、冷靜、坦承自剖的思維陳述事實，不動明以為他在誇大其辭，聽來荒謬，感到難為情，然而飛鳥了所言都是真的。

「這樣啊。」不動明把軟嫩的臉頰貼在飛鳥了的肩膀上，聲音有些傻呼呼的全部悶成一團，似乎還有什麼話想要說，就被不知情的飛鳥了打斷。

「我會保護你的。」飛鳥了結論。

「我肚子餓了。」不動明說。飛鳥了聞言帶著驚訝與喜悅，走出校樓的步伐頓時變得輕盈飛快，他不堪被同學們側目，想要下來自己走出校園，飛鳥了放他下來，忍不住摸了摸他的頭。

「帶你去吃晚餐吧，這一次，看你想要吃什麼。」飛鳥了妥協，決定要修正上次發生的錯誤，不動明喜歡吃平價餐廳嗎？可以外帶，那他們可以開車一邊兜風一邊吃。

「……那我要回牧村家吃晚餐。」不動明說，出乎意料，驚得飛鳥了臉色一垮，維持平衡的理智線幾乎斷掉，不想要說話。

「他們是對我很好的家人，我和你突然發生這些事情……他們可能無法馬上認同我們的關係，需要找個時機向他們坦承和道歉，我想先將你正式介紹給他們，了，和我一起回家吧。」不動明突然在這一點絕不退讓，充斥決然的語氣。

飛鳥了懊惱，不能理解不動明的用意，毫無意義，他厭厭地同意了，必要時也要順著他的意，別無選擇。

旋即，不動明欣慰地笑出聲了，從背後傳來的笑聲，那他忽然覺得無妨，就算現在看不到他的笑容，他也永遠喜歡他的笑容，獨一無二。

「你下定決心了嗎？離開校園就沒有退路了，我們要前往的只有地獄。」飛鳥了轉移話題，向他簡單地解釋了惡魔族的由來，用著只有兩人可以聽見的音量。

「如果這是你不惜多年隱瞞世人投入的惡魔族研究，那我就要支持你，我不能再讓你孤獨奮鬥。」不動明說，意識到他的靜默而堅決，橫跨了飛鳥了的心頭。

首先，他們的思緒短暫的回到童年，驀然有幾分懷念，他們在電視的兒童節目初次接觸惡魔的資訊，那是人類變身成惡魔，成為一個英雄拯救世界的親子向動畫，不動明記得，那時候除了不動明，對外界周遭一切都沒有興趣的飛鳥了突然充滿朝氣活力，從那之後他便喜歡拆解娃娃的身體，與其他不同款式的娃娃作為結合，不動明沒有聯想到這一點巧合，飛鳥了在內心默認，這一切都是飛鳥了的人類意識注定將融解在撒旦的力量覺醒前的精神暗示，他永遠無法逃離撒旦的命運，囚禁飛鳥了一生的自由。

惡魔從上古時期便以靈體存在的物種，要有實體必須和其他生物結合，每一次異變都能進化成更優秀的生物，聖經說惡魔和撒旦冰封在萬年的虛無，那是一個謬誤，惡魔一直都存在，只是現在結合的對象是人類，在黑暗中蟄伏等待著機會，最近跨國際頻繁發生殘酷而無法偵破的事件，神秘的集體失蹤，人類性情大變，為了維持社會的秩序平穩，是各國政府亟欲隱藏的真相。

飛鳥了已掌控一定的證據，相互吻合，有完全合理的解釋，如果這是事實，人民應該擁有權利知道，即使那樣可能會帶來前所未有的毀滅災難，他如此強烈說服打動不動明，向世人揭發惡魔族的真相！

選擇性沒有說出口的是，飛鳥了認為萬物不能活在虛假的秩序安逸，必須將其脫離成就自由，否則那與囚禁在名為永恆秩序的天堂的牢籠無異。

這是撒旦即將對人類的裁定試煉。他投胎轉世研究人類學和生態學，他認為的人類是低賤醜陋、處處是神賦予僥倖而活的生物，遠遠輸給純粹、強大而忠實本能慾望的惡魔族，卻遭到神否定其存在，他想要看被煽動起恐懼之心的人類會變成怎樣？

飛鳥了繼續開口，人類若戰勝惡魔的意志，就能夠得到惡魔的力量，否則會被吞噬，像一生奉獻研究古文明的菲切拉教授一樣，邀請他在南美洲秘魯，橫跨亞馬遜叢林協助古代語言口譯，他用生命向飛鳥了驗證這一點。

「回到美國後的每一夜翻覆難眠，才察覺失策，我怎麼可以因為一時的恐懼或憐憫埋葬菲切拉教授？任誰都不能阻止我尋找真相，就連死者也是，我必須採樣化驗屍體，蒐集更多惡魔族的證據，難以言喻的直覺驅使我再次回到那裡，發現文明未開化的食人族的部落，他們崇拜惡魔，吃人肉，以鮮血祭獻，祭祀一個孩童，把孩童當成神。」飛鳥了突然平淡地談起另一段往事，肅然平靜，沒有繼續說下去，如果事情發展至此便嘎然而止，那麼日後或許誰也不會在意，就連他自己。

「把孩童當成神嗎？」不動明的呼吸為之一窒，陷入漫長的思緒。

「很荒謬可笑，對吧？」飛鳥了評論，輕蔑地嘲笑了，不動明卻滑下淚水，那是真誠的悲憫，無關人類隨處可見的氾濫同情心來自我滿足的虛偽。

「為何要哭？搞不好那個孩童真的是一個十惡不赦的存在，他出生起就是一個罪孽，原罪的化身，不值得你為他流淚。」飛鳥了的目光平視遠方，遙遠地一無所有，表情冷酷，既不把食人族當成自己的崇信者，也不為那些無辜遭到殘殺的人類難過，他冷眼旁觀，置身事外。

「不知道為什麼，我就是覺得好悲傷，因為你看起來很悲傷……」不動明的聲音很輕柔，卻有某種未知的力量。

「明，這世界只有你能讓我悲傷。」飛鳥了帶著堅決冷硬的口吻，等待內心突兀泛起一股未知的厭惡感消逝。

不動明悲傷地望著他的背影，淚水凝結屏息，彷彿再也無話可說，在一片不完全的寂靜中，遙遠地來不及了，他們一路走來無視周圍的眼光，直到走出校門口，飛鳥了竟把銀白色的跑車招搖大擺的停放在校門口，校方請警察取締卻遭到拒絕，引起不少小混混不滿的叫囂和學生欣羨的目光，開車揚長離去。

在牧村家的晚餐結束，感想姑且跳過不談，根本不值得一提，晚餐後飛鳥了便待在不動明的房間讓他休息，直到深夜時分在輕輕地喚醒他，他們夢遊似的前往安息日，墜入一片永無止境的黑暗，開車的一路上不動明都在昏昏欲睡，唯獨飛鳥了異常清醒，整理平復又開始害怕不安的思緒，這就是活著的真實感！他的胸口猛地揪緊。

潛藏在城市的陰暗，不知從何興盛的，也許是古老的魔女聚會必須透過惡魔交合獲取魔力，一種人類探索神秘的延續罷了，名為安息日的派對人山人海，熱烈沸騰，霓虹燈五光十色， 免費入會，有嚴厲的人頭會員制度，躲避警察查緝，免費贈送毒品，唯一條件是要徹底拋棄人類的理智，縱情欲樂。

在地下管道馬上傳開了，給那些願意自甘墮落的人類前來，一群年輕的男女在舞池中央享樂，吸毒飲酒做愛，揮霍不盡的青春，年輕而氾濫的傷口和嘻笑，少年少女的美夢和不切實際的困惑迷惘，他向不動明解釋惡魔與人類結合的條件必須在人類意志非常薄弱的時候，他們透過特殊管道進來，生活單純的不動明頭一次進入聲色場所，他剛睡醒，顯得緊張不安，流汗，以鼻孔粗聲呼氣。

在進場沒多久前時，不動明突然被一個嗑藥到腦子不正常，全身幾乎赤裸的年輕女孩接吻灌下烈酒，調情摸胸，即使這是計畫必要過程之一，飛鳥了不悅地立刻推開那名女孩，揍了她一拳，下意識將不動明擁在自己的懷裡，這就是佔有慾嗎？飛鳥了對人性未知的一部份彷彿醍醐灌頂。

不動明不知道發生什麼事情，完全沉浸在剛才年輕女孩的接吻無法回神了，飛鳥了獨自生悶氣，不動明太天真單純了，明明他們之間做過比接吻更刺激的事。

不動明開始哭，和他想像中的完全不一樣，脊椎竄上惡寒，而飛鳥了無法安慰他，因為他即將要對他做出更殘酷的事情。

歷史傳說中的黑彌撤，撒旦崇拜已司空見慣，魔鬼祈禱，用鮮血祭獻，毒藥，精液，墳墓的屍骨作為召喚惡魔的條件，飛鳥了認為那是過時的方法，也是人類為了內心純粹的邪惡，冠冕堂皇使用宗教的名義，人類趁著惡魔沉睡時佔領美麗的地球，又破壞惡魔的名譽，無論哪個時代，到哪裡都有一群死了都沒有價值的垃圾，他的內心湧起一波波痛苦與毀滅的波浪，巨大到身體無法承受。

飛鳥了灌下一口放入不明藥物的烈酒，體內的血液發燙叫囂，毫無猶豫地砸破酒瓶，將深藏大衣內的一把刀交給不動明，要他保護自己，他走進舞池中央，將映入眼簾的人類進行無差別攻擊，酒瓶碎片刺進皮膚和器官，濺血紛飛，引起人們錯愕的、恐懼和憤怒的咆哮，盛大的派對場面驟然深陷一片混沌，人類如此醜陋脆弱不堪，飛鳥了輕易就能讓人類開始自相殘殺。

「惡魔嗜血，黑彌撒都與安息日同在！去死吧！」大腦刺激著，理性的瘋狂，飛鳥了揚起扭曲的狂笑，他猛地腹部被人回擊一刀，他毫無猶豫把碎裂的酒瓶砸在攻擊他的人的眼睛，打得他頭破血流眼瞎，飛鳥了一向好勝，沒有無法戰勝的事物，卻把刺進腹部傷口的刀拔出來，無法止血，血流如注，刀鋒穿破，鮮血飛濺，他很冷靜，卻將瘋狂表現的淋漓盡致。

突然之間，飛鳥了被一個人緊緊抓牢住肩膀，原來是不動明從角落跑過來，上前來阻止自己。

「放開我，明，反正都是一群無可救藥的人渣。」飛鳥了殘酷地說，白色大衣藏著機關槍隨時能讓場面更水深火熱，不動明就是固執地不願意放手。

「或許他們都有家人和朋友，如果他們死了，一定會有人替他掉淚的，請你住手，我求求你！」不動明忍著強烈的噁心感，他泫然欲泣懇求，他的手指沾染到濕黏的液體，那是飛鳥了的鮮血，他已經失血過多，他臉色慘白，緊緊按壓住他的傷口。

飛鳥了愕然，暈眩，他忍著強烈的不適和疼痛，也許是失血過多造成的，他拉開不動明，直直望進不動明的眼睛，他不可理喻的沉靜而悲慟，若是為了他人，軟弱的不動明就會充斥勇氣，願意犧牲自我，成就他人，在夜以繼日的無止境奔跑之中，前已無退路，後不見歸途。

「那有人會替你流淚嗎？明，全世界只有我會為你悲傷！」飛鳥了不放棄地大吼。

「我不在乎我自己……但我重視你！我也要保護你！」歌舞昇平，在失控的喧囂和樂音覆蓋入耳，什麼都聽不到，不動明大聲咆哮，聲淚俱下，卻只有飛鳥了能聽見他的聲音，清晰的傳入耳中。

在浮華世界，向死而生，他們淫溺在舞池中央陷入意識僵化的爭執，飛鳥了已經無法控制局面，有如毒蟲亂舞，惡魔遲遲沒有出現，會引起毀滅的從來不是惡魔，在一心面對不動明而疏忽情勢周圍，覆水難收的混亂、自相殘殺的人群漩渦，來復仇的人類突兀靠近，竟朝他的背後死角開槍，不動明看見了，槍聲響起，不動明推開他，側身擋住他中彈倒下，槍彈鑽進肋骨深處斷裂。

「明，你在做什麼！」飛鳥了突兀被恐懼吞噬，淚水奪眶而出，竟是不動明干擾他的計畫走向失控，已經沒人在乎他們了，被冷漠混亂的人潮覆沒，他們難堪無解的爭執一同結束了。

「我要保護你，不讓你碰到危險，惡魔和人類會殺死你，快點離開這裡……」不動明微笑，虛弱的呢喃，屬於不動明靈魂的器量如此高潔，明明是他讓不動明陷入萬劫不復的絕境，一直都是他，不是嗎？

飛鳥了罕見地沒有開槍尋仇，也殘忍地不打算帶不動明離開，生死難卜，這是唯一救他的手段。一切無謂的煩囂終將化為惡魔盛宴的養分。

突然眼前的情景變異如顛倒的夢，光怪陸離，虛實失衡的延展開來劇烈震盪，人間墜入地獄──人類秀逸的黑色長髮一根根散開為鋪天蓋地的黑夜倒刺，融入在迷幻糜爛的舞廳光芒四射，女人的乳尖爆裂噴出奶水，陰道綻放生花，鑽出觸手和尖牙，在性交中活生生咬斷男人的陰莖將其果腹殆盡，人類的臉孔扭曲，眼球纏著細長的血絲剝離眼眶，殺人的目光如炬如蛾撲火，絕望的哀號遍野，失禁尿液、精液、汗水混合，血肉模糊，一個又一個像灼燒的肉色糨糊融解在惡魔的輪廓現影，從人類分裂的傷口潮水般源源不絕湧現惡魔的靈體，搖頭晃腦，如癡如醉，揮翅飛起，怪狀百奇，直到惡魔徹底吞食取代人類肉體，純粹的大屠殺，安息日終於變成人間煉獄。

曾經在地球存在過的生物正式回歸了，飛鳥了明白，遲鈍的惡魔終於嗅聞到鮮血的氣味復甦。

「快點附身到明的身體上啊！安蒙！」飛鳥了嘶聲力竭下令。

在不動明即將失去意識前，胸口彷彿被惡魔的靈體穿透入侵，溫熱、跳動、奔湧、血液流動，身體劇痛難耐痙攣，彷彿有上千萬的瘋蟲在啃咬他的身體臟腑，他痛苦地哀嚎，只能掙扎反抗，想要向前跑，動彈不得，他將飛鳥了最後的幻影映入眼底，虛懸的慾望和吞吐閃爍的企圖，飛鳥了的眼眸演奏著莊嚴的創世紀樂章，在澄藍的無垠泛起金光，燃燒起九個墮落的晨昏，彷彿在所有覆滅未發生之前，屏息以待的見證者。

{05}

「生存是如此困難。」飛鳥了低語，「卻是世間萬物的純粹，人類反而讓生存這件事變得複雜而扭曲。」

從夢中醒來，耳邊依然聽見遠雷的鳴響，墮入永火的餘燼，神之震怒，神之悲嘆，或許在祂的眼裡光影始終如一，不願人類食下知善惡樹的禁果，祂只是想看羔羊們在輪迴中如何回歸祂的懷抱。

飛鳥了躺在病床上，他的目光停駐在窗外黑夜的無垠，在一片遼遠、清明、泛著蒼白如夢的月亮，思緒回到漫長的時光隧道。

那一夜，他見證不動明與惡魔結合的蛻變新生，他無疑創造出世界最凶猛的惡魔之種，他像一個發狂的怪物，強大，美麗，生機蓬勃卻無法掙脫創痛。惡魔殺光殆盡，卻為無法挽救的人類哭泣。

他會耐心等待不動明來見自己，相信他會來的，只需要一點時間，他們都已越過分界點，再也無退路。

不動明揚了揚手，等待數日，終於前來探病。

一見到那人，飛鳥了靜凝目光，他看著他便洞穿曾經的結局，然而，殞落時必將改寫命運。

直至不動明為彼此帶進一個慟然的擁抱，他才回過神輕笑，抑制不住改變後的驚嘆，那強壯的、肌肉健碩的身體線條，毫無一絲侵略，散發出沉穩而溫柔的氣味浸染，包容他，而他把不動明從狹小的繭中解放，私慾既懷了胎，就生出罪，罪既長成，就生出死。拱手放入萬眾星雲，敢於看他肆意成長的神的掌心中？

他們沉浸在相逢的喜悅，誰也沒有說話。

「見到你太好了，了，你的身體好溫暖啊。」不動明微笑，隨意張望這頂級的病房讚嘆，他都不知道醫院會有這樣的病房。

「我好像有神奇的治癒能力，我的腿還差一點就康復了。」飛鳥了回答，不動明的體溫向來比他冰涼，他抬起臉，窗外的月色靜謐地著色了他鋒利深刻的輪廓，眉目之間始終柔軟而若有所思，月亮真美，飛鳥了心想。

不動明粗暴地掀開他的被子，是裹石膏的腿，流露出露骨的心疼，飛鳥了向他致歉將他捲進事件，殘酷地讓他再也無法脫離命運，他的目的成功了。

不動明對那夜的記憶變得模糊而遙遠，接下來他還需要不動明替他做事情，不動明毫無猶豫地答應了。

「要不要在我裹石膏的小腿寫上留言，我在美國的大學看見班上的學生這樣做。」飛鳥了調侃，不動明依舊神情沉重。

「不要開玩笑了！我一心只想救你，回過神來就變成這副身軀了，我是……」不動明變得強壯的肩膀微微發抖，狂躁地皺起眉頭，無法克制恐懼不安地低吼出聲。

飛鳥了打開筆電，將事先錄製安息日派對的影片快轉，擷取，播放給不動明觀看，不動明安靜地凝視自己蛻變後失去記憶的整段過程，抿唇，他從恐懼的神色轉變成一股悲從中來。

「你高潔的意志凌駕住惡魔之軀，打倒了惡魔，把我送往醫院，也拯救了剩下的人類，你擁有人類之心，你是惡魔人。」飛鳥了陳述客觀的事實，聲音毫無起伏，眼中閃爍輕蔑，但還流露了某種事物，隱隱告訴不動明這一切都值得，要他相信自己。

「我現在保有人性，或許是因為僥倖，如果我開始像惡魔一樣傷害人類，請馬上把我殺死，如果我知道我失去控制，我會選擇死亡……我是一個怪物。」不動明娓娓道來，他的新生抱有超越生死情節的覺悟，寧可自我毀滅。

飛鳥了震懾他的悲壯之美，卻不這樣認為，他比曾經的任何時候都更加光耀動人。

也並非他的預期，他會賦予不動明完美純粹的生存形式，要他的意志驅離無謂的人類的價值，擺脫生死桎梏，在萬物的抱擁迎向新生，毀滅與新生，一樣美。

「明，過來這裡，你已經超越世間的人類，擁有與惡魔平等的力量，不用像人類借助武器和工具，怎麼能說自己是一個怪物？」飛鳥了輕拍床上的空位，堅定的言語句句閃耀如光輝，沒有意識到他的嗓音醇和卻黑暗。

「我是……」不動明屏息，抑制住窒息般的哽咽，不能言語。

「我看著你，你永遠是我認識的不動明。」

不動明像是一個走投無路的困獸，在這一刻如釋重負地哭出來，他挨著飛鳥了的身邊坐下來，飛鳥了將優美的手指穿進他的黑髮揉搓頭皮撫慰，不動明現在比他強壯有力，仍然引起他的顫抖。

飛鳥了移不開目光，卻冷靜克制，像是鑑賞稀品一般掃視不動明，曾經如搖籃香甜的身體如今被一股硬朗緊緻的肌肉線條緊緊纏繞，他穿著簡單的黑色襯衫和牛仔褲，袖口清晰刻劃出他胳膊上結實的肌肉，完美強大的雄性氣息，飛鳥了喜愛將其征服，感覺情慾如尖矛貫穿他體內催生的衝動，他淡淡地笑彎了眉眼，瞳眸裡是太陽日落時的一片澄藍。

他們接吻，喘息而無法自拔，互相交換著呼吸，甜美的禁果在飛鳥了的舌尖漫開，若是平常，飲食只是生存所需，攝食維持營養，不重視口腹之慾，性愛只是萬物的本能，發情，宣洩，完成交配繁衍後代的使命。

曾經，在神的世界，天使是只有安詳，平穩無肉體的靈體，他離開天堂，脫離神的支配，用著自己的身體領略痛楚，慾望，自由，真實，卻什麼都感覺不到。

只有不動明不一樣。

不動明還不太會控制力氣，他想挪開棉被，卻不慎撕裂成碎片，大量羽毛和棉花交混地飛散出來，他的雙臂主動環上飛鳥了，緩緩地貼近，騎上飛鳥了的大腿，與惡魔結合後的身體始終狂躁而饑渴，他溫熱強壯的軀體貼上飛鳥了顯得單薄精瘦的胸膛。

飛鳥了裹著石膏的小腿仍穩穩伸直在床上，不動明動都不敢動。

「了……」不動明像犬科動物不安磨蹭著飛鳥了的臉龐，被一股難耐的情慾攫住咽喉那般，無法動彈的是他，並非是飛鳥了，等待他的指示，深怕他只要一動作就會粗暴地弄傷他，他棕色的瞳眸滿溢情慾而痛苦的鋒芒，飛鳥了領會著，同調，感同身受，喜愛他變得俐落鮮豔的眼角，細細撫摸他的眼臉，從未體驗這樣的愛意。

倏然，有人闖入，推著餐車走進來，是一個不動明似曾相識的女人，他嚇得慘叫一聲，想要跳下床，被飛鳥了用手臂緊緊環住他的腰，而他不敢對病人他太粗暴，僵持不下。

女人視若無睹，繼續執行既定的工作事項推著餐車到床旁，被打斷情事的飛鳥了依舊鎮定，的確是他叫她來的，那就沒理由發怒。

不動明被一股熱騰騰的香味吸引，他流著口水，注意力馬上被眼前的餐車吸引，他茫然地注視眼前這神秘而性感，兼顧智慧的女人彎下腰，將餐車的食物一盤盤端上桌，是肉香四溢，外焦裡嫩的肥肉，在西裝夾克隱隱露出乳頭的模樣，在各種刺激之下，不動明整個人暈眩了。

「她未免太誘人吧！」不動明大叫，難堪地壓住下半身，對她產生自然的生理反應，就當著自己的面前，不動明依舊會對女人產生性欲。

「她是我的秘書珍妮，是從小養育我的女士，你對她還有印象吧，這是我為你準備的營養補給，要維持這副身體需要很多的能量。」飛鳥了冷靜出聲，他很難堪，隱隱帶著不悅，他接收西哥珍妮傳達的精神訊號，向他致歉，但這是必要性的。

「可以嗎？」

不動明流口水，他突然覺得自己飢腸轆轆了，肚子發出咕嚕嚕的叫聲，迫不及待想要吃，現在完全失去興致，飛鳥了同意，微笑看著他在自己面前狼吞虎嚥的大吃特吃，暗自領悟一件事，潛移默化他加入惡魔族的這條路還很漫長。

這場意外是一場警示，不動明就算現在接受自己的告白，在生理本能上終究是只喜歡女人的男人，恐怕會在往後引起破綻，而不動明尚未意識到這一點，與惡魔結合會讓人類的性情大變，忠實回歸野獸的本性，人類說到底也是生態界的一份子，他變得敏銳，聽從直覺行動，躁動，張狂鮮明，也不再是從前那樣沉靜乖巧，單純，羞赧，懦弱而堅毅，他必須要徹底在性愛上完全馴服他，佔有他，要讓他最終變得只會對他產生反應的身體。

在吃完晚餐後，不動明決定留在醫院過夜，即使他明天要上學，所以才會把書包都帶來吧，他把飛鳥了送給他的重型機車停放在醫院停車場，剛才他跑去醫院的樓下申請增加時數，按時繳費。

在上樓時，飛鳥了看見不動明帶著一碗粥和清湯，可樂，估計是在美食街買來的。

「你其實不必留下，我一個人住在醫院很多天了。」飛鳥了沒有需求，不解地望著不動明買來的食物，他不是吃飽了嗎？

「你替我準備晚餐，怎麼忘記準備自己的？現在請停止你的工作。」不動明抱怨，他的手掌輕輕一推，直接闔上飛鳥了的筆電螢幕，在日本有時差的關係，他留心觀看國際股市收盤的成果，打斷他不規律的鍵盤敲擊聲，沒收，隨意的擺放沙發一旁，放上他臨時買來的晚餐逼他吃下去，他今天已經受夠被打斷了。

「我沒有吃晚餐的習慣和需求，珍妮很清楚。」

「那可不行，你現在是病人，需要要補充營養才行。」不動明就是要他吃，非常固執，要他不能拒絕自己，飛鳥了心情不好，沒有食慾，平常他會視情況妥協，這一刻他徹底賭氣不吃，也不想見不動明，要他回家。

「了，病人是有特權的，我以前發燒可以偷懶一天不用上學，也不必餐前禱告，我今晚就特別服務你吧？」不動明豪爽地大笑，想要打破沉默尷尬的氣氛，他對飛鳥了在生什麼悶氣似懂非懂，沒有說出來。

小心翼翼地掀開蓋子，一股香氣溢出來，飛鳥了毫無胃口，他知道不動明接下來想要做什麼，看他笨拙地用湯匙舀著粥，極其微弱地吹涼，深怕一用力就會讓整碗粥噴出來，仍然有不少飯粒吹到他的臉上，飛鳥了結論，他完全就不是會照顧病人的類型，只會幫倒忙。

「小時候你的身體特別強健不曾感冒過，即使救濟院曾經流感，有一半的小孩連同大人們都生病了，只有你沒事，你一直以來大概不曾被細心呵護過吧。」

飛鳥了神情漠然，揚眉，不以為然，卻沒有輕視，路西法是神創造出來最完美的天造之物，擁有最接近神權的十二翼大天使長，不懼破壞和傷痛，承受萬千詛咒，卻永遠和疾病無緣，反觀來說或許是一種缺陷吧。

他回想起童年的那一年冬季，不動明連續發了三天三夜的高燒不退，忍受流感的病痛之苦，被獨自隔離在房間，飛鳥了憑藉嬌小不屈的身體，墊起腳尖站在椅子上，透過門的小窗不解不動明怎麼會因為生病被關起來，失去自由，那時他不知道撒旦命運的前因後果，只知道他單純反感這種行為，他離經叛道，不傷害他人也不關心他人，在團體中他活在一種絕對自我的秩序，光潔，渾沌而蒼白，他不屬於世界，是他擁有全世界。

老師發現飛鳥了失序的行為，要飛鳥了趕快離開，叮嚀著飛鳥了不要靠近不動明，是為了保護不動明也是維護環境秩序的手段，避免疫情擴散，他不領情，依舊趁著半夜偷溜進房間，與其說陪伴更像是觀察。

那年流感爆發，他在圖書館借閱，便閱讀完整套初級醫療病理學，首次認識疾病，突變的病毒是如何入侵破壞人體的器官細胞而衰敗，嚴重時會導致死亡。

他冷冷地觀看著不動明全身發燙，臉色漲紅，虛弱發抖，痛苦而呻吟，時不時嘔吐，奄奄一息，當他發現到飛鳥了竟然闖進房間，露出不可置信的表情，他泛起淚光，對他揚起如夢囈的笑容，彷彿隨時會消逝，對他悲傷歉意，忍不住哽咽，為什麼要愧疚？

不禁沉默下來，同樣感到暈眩，無聲無息，在大腦質問他和自己一連串的疑惑，最終他果斷拒絕一種結果，關於死亡，面對瀕死一刻，下意識地主動握住他的手，陪伴他度過難關。

湯匙舀著被他吹涼的粥遞向飛鳥了面前，他的胸口突然被一股未知的情感軟化他的脾氣，同時陷入一種與理性無關，幾乎傷感的迷惘圍繞，疾病嗎？飛鳥了或許是相信的，世間萬物皆有疾病，天性強大殘暴的惡魔必須不斷透過破壞和結合才能生存，天使的完美其實是一種缺陷，緩慢地、沉重地、漆黑的夜幕分裂兩個互異共生的種族，他不屬於任何一份子，孤絕至上。

或許在第三種，除了天使與惡魔，唯一具有知性的種族──人類，才適合他……他馬上停止這一閃而逝的愚昧想法，判定人類是無可救藥的。

他探究誘發潛藏人類的病因，如同月亮引力海潮，世界會因此破滅，他找不到任何理由可以醫治人類這種生物，人類像是一個無可救藥的毒瘤，人科的物種演化或許是自然生態界最短的，最早推估只有一千五百萬年從靈長祖先分離出來，累積的文明成就，短短數千年加速蠶食破壞地球的美麗和資源。

過去曾經存在過地球又滅絕的生物種從來沒有一個像人類這般貪婪和愚蠢，就連惡魔遠遠不及人類的邪惡吧，在最初創世之日時，撒旦與神，都是一同愛著地球純粹的美麗，在虛無的宇宙，罕見孕育生命的天體，創造萬物的奇蹟。

當飛鳥了緩緩地把第一口粥吞咽下時，不動明笑出聲，專注地凝視反而讓他分心無法吃粥，不動明堅持餵他吃完整碗的粥和湯，確認他有好好吃完才放過他，終於大功告成餵他吃完晚餐，恣意妄為的揉亂了他的金髮，還替他擦嘴巴，把他當成孩童，他終於忍不住抱怨，盡是做無關需求的行為。

「了，趁你現在是病人，可以盡情對我撒嬌喔，趕快好起來吧！我會替你做任何事情的！」不動明變得原始而粗礪的輪廓不自覺哼笑出聲，他把順道買來的可樂一飲而盡，若被其他人看見了，恐怕會以為他圖謀不軌吧，在飛鳥了眼中，與過去的他那神往的溫柔，沒有絲毫不相同。

一會兒護士敲門進門查房，在頂級的特殊病房，也有專門的住院醫師一同進來，整個醫療團隊會三不五時替他簡單的診斷，治療，詢問他一些簡單的問題的過程，飛鳥了受到良好的照顧，在這段期間，不動明暫時離位跑去廁所。

當他回來時，飛鳥了已經無所事事躺在病床上，豪華，空曠偌大的病房只有他們兩人，醫療團隊暫時不會再來了。

「明，陪病人住院很無趣吧。」飛鳥了忍不住好奇問。

「是很無趣沒錯，如果有電動就好了，但你需要休息，要扶你去洗澡嗎？」不動明老實地說，笑了起來，盤腿坐在椅子上，擺出舒服的姿勢。

「我早上起床沖過一次澡了，我有拐杖就能自立行動，這裡能給我充分的醫療資源。」飛鳥了淡淡地說，他並不需要不動明的協助。

「你是作噩夢嗎？」不動明彷彿馬上看穿他，他起身坐回他的床邊。

「那算噩夢嗎？我不知道。」飛鳥了突然有些疲倦，寂寥地低語，有時他會不自覺流露出不屬於這個世界的神情，直到很久很久後，不動明才告訴他這件事。

「那好好休息吧，我會陪伴你的。」不動明的手指輕輕地撫摸飛鳥了蒼白無暇的臉頰，卻擁有著如晨曦的溫熱。

時間還不晚，飛鳥了不太想休息，毫無睡意，只能乖乖躺在床上休息的百無聊賴，他們陷入時間的停滯，沉默，各做各的事情，飛鳥了隨意地拿起手機刷了推特發幾則無關痛癢的訊息，立刻有大量追隨者踴躍回應，他忽略通知，這只是經營社交的必要手段罷了，不動明沒有手機，擅自拿走他的平板完全不知道怎麼使用，很快就放下了。

他反常的不像一個現代人，與科技無緣的絕緣體，有些寂寞，換來視力罕見的優良，忽然泛起一個傻氣念頭，反常的掀開他的棉被，剛換一條新的棉被又當場撕裂開來，從碎縫灑落出大量的羽毛紛飛起舞，不動明已經跨坐他的腿上，脫下他的長褲和內褲，露出陰莖，飛鳥了的外表纖細出眾，絕美的金髮少年，有著淺淺的金色恥毛，性器非常美麗，雄性，神聖，毫無一絲褻瀆。

「明，你在做什麼？」飛鳥了愕然，他無法動彈，沒辦法阻止，不動明俯身向前，盯著他看很久，受到這股熱烈的注目，他的下半身自然的湧起熱源，他便在陰莖的下側舔出一條濕痕，在第一次，嘗試性的舔拭後，陰莖被口水附滿，吞沒在口中，重複一樣的動作。

「明，你真是的……為什麼呢，真不聽話。」飛鳥了的眼眸重新燃燒起情慾，難得失序，他的呼吸變得濁重，困難，他乾燥的唇瓣微啟，並沒有反抗，感覺新鮮美好。

與惡魔結合一體後的不動明行動變得無法預測，不動明不擅長做這種事，也是第一次做，看色情片學習來的，他緊張而用力整張臉龐都紅透了，他的嘴巴抵著飛鳥了的陰莖呼吸熾熱，陰莖在他的嘴裡漸漸發漲，他饒舌舔弄，品嚐又鹹又苦，慢慢地從頂端小縫溢出的液體。

不動明的虎牙含糊地摩擦嚙咬他的陰莖讓飛鳥了有些麻癢的刺痛，他的唇角無法克制留下透明黏稠的唾液，眼睛湧起情慾的光澤，露出意亂情迷的色情表情，有著男孩的青澀與男人的性感的平衡。

飛鳥了壓抑住將陰莖深深推進喉嚨深處的毀滅衝動，他很快恢復冷靜，清澈的眼底最初帶著幾分猶疑，大腦爆發出激烈的戰爭，最終似乎達成某種和解，他突然鉗住不動明的下顎，阻止他繼續下去，強硬不失輕柔，迫使他直視自己的視線，不動明垂下因愉悅而染紅的眼角，睫毛濕潤，卻不可抗力的哭了，一如既往的愛哭鬼，飛鳥了察覺，是的，他在愧疚，為剛才珍妮的闖入，他對她的本能反應而心生愧疚。

「明，告訴我，為什麼要這麼做？除了你，我不相信任何人，你是在世間唯一與我平等的對象，我不需要你對我如此卑微。」飛鳥了說，他的嗓音輕柔地像是不容拒絕的自然力，像拂曉，世間萬物的生命起源。

「我想讓你舒服，病人有特權。」不動明別過臉，聳肩，第一次向他說謊，飛鳥了放任他拉開這一道距離，讓他逃走，誰也沒有說出真相，在這一刻飛鳥了是甘願失去自由的，裹著石膏坐在床上無法動彈。

任由不動明替他口交服務，不動明不自覺擺弄腰身，他勃起了，飛鳥了屏住的呼吸終於隨著他劇烈的喘息爆發出來，射進他的嘴裡，他逕自吞下去，不理會飛鳥了的制止，獨自跑去廁所解決自己的勃起，他們各自都很固執一方。

不動明回來時，飛鳥了已經更換一套白色的病袍，下半身空蕩蕩的，他也許應該要去洗澡，此刻卻只想和不動明溫存每分每秒，再也無法分離，不動明才笑著解釋他剛才趁醫療團隊查房悄悄地跑去刷牙，在飛鳥了的耐心教導之下，不動明終於學會怎麼使用平板觀看綜藝節目，看得哈哈大笑，似乎轉移注意力了，飛鳥了微笑，不討厭這種舒適的沉默。

醫療團隊在十一點最後一次的查房結束後，即使現在沒有什麼睡意，他們各懷心事，確實該睡了，不動明似乎有陪伴住院的經驗，他使用床頭的遙控器，讓飛鳥了的病床平躺下來，他睡在旁邊的沙發床，飛鳥了希望他能睡在自己身旁，他的病床很大，要他過來，以為他會拒絕，沒想到他真的跑過來了，在第三條換新的棉被，將他們溫暖地裹在一起，他們有一條紐帶，是友情，時間，命運，與愛。

不動明向他聊起高中校園生活，他變成這副模樣去上學，整個世界劇烈動盪，田徑變得輕鬆一舉，名列第一，女孩們對他傾心吹捧，本來對他漠不關心的人們突然全部在關注他，討論他，美樹也覺得他改變了。

「你覺得我真的改變了嗎，我還是從前的那個我嗎？」

不動明問他，他的目光是掩去銳氣的鋒芒，兩人視線交集時，是舉目無助的扎心疼痛，怯生生的，和過去一樣顫抖，沒有哭泣，無所察覺，飛鳥了沉默半晌，遲遲無法對他誠實地說出口，最終是無話可說，他一直以來都愛他，飛越無數的星塵，穿透命運，直至塵埃落定，無論是撒旦抑或飛鳥了的身分，他永遠無法停止愛他，他將愛他，一直到死。

{06}

你是歌，一首思慕之歌──頭頂的繁星，那一輪皎潔明月，靜穆地照耀死寂的黑夜，四周一片狼藉，方才結束一場狩獵惡魔的晚宴，人類卻無法倖免，無論結果，都是悲劇，是靜默之知。

不動明湧起無可名狀的痛苦沖上喉嚨，意圖掙脫，仰天長吼，當他親眼看見惡魔正在獵食人類，肝腦塗地，肚破腸流的場景，他哭泣，悲憤，不共戴天的仇恨，他的衣物撕裂成粉碎，將一切拋下蛻變成世間最強的惡魔勇者，不惜粉身碎骨給予惡魔致命的報復反擊，每一次，當他的雙手染上混合著惡魔與人類的鮮血體液，他會從明亮的夜空急促墜落，造成地面強烈的衝擊，他身下的混凝土地陷落一個巨坑。

飛鳥了是屏息以待的見證者，他舉著拐杖，收起攝影機，確實完整的記錄，無從躲藏，這是純粹的美麗，純粹的孤獨，誰都不能改變這份真確，宛如藉由數學演進宇宙奧妙的公式，這是無法辯駁的證明，他已然創造出最完美的等式。

不動明從最強的惡魔的身影退回人類，脆弱地暴露是那樣的傷感，易碎，他已經分不清楚哪一個才是真正的自己，貌合神離。

飛鳥了以拐杖支撐著受傷的腳，慢慢走向他。

「了，結束了嗎？」不動明被一股刺鼻的血腥味驚醒，他嘶啞地詢問帶著濃烈哭腔，大腦中腥紅的暴怒濃霧漸漸消散，他的人類意識回歸的太過猝然如突擊，非常脆弱，在最深邃的黑暗裡，被擲入到一個充斥疼痛和朦朧光線的世界，那裡有飛鳥了，他的光芒將籠罩他，引導他新生，創造的喜悅。

飛鳥了蹲下來，他的手指抹掉不動明的淚水，餵他喝水，親吻他的眉宇，他傷痕累累，舉目無助，頹然地望著眼前的一片虛妄，這或許是飛鳥了寵溺他的方式。

不動明每次變身後都會全身赤裸和龐大的飢餓感，起初措手不及，麻煩，後來飛鳥了的跑車都會預備多放幾件為他買的衣服，和他喜歡吃的垃圾食物零嘴，突兀地、不適宜的放在塞滿各式狙擊槍的後車箱裡面，連智慧型手機都買給他了，重新簽訂合約和裝設APP，以便可以更迅速搜尋定位，找到他的人。不動明不太會用手機，為他設定指紋解碼，他們可以互相看對方的手機。

「明，看著我，你現在非常好，比以往都要好，沒事了，我們的計劃進行的很順利。」飛鳥了露出微笑，他望著滿月下不動明低聲啜泣的側臉，彷彿這是他們的蜜月。

「可是我們沒有成功保護他們。」不動明想起被惡魔撕裂的人們，悶悶地咕噥，悲傷再次襲來，胸口撼動著椎心刺骨地疼痛，使他所有的掙扎成了徒勞。

「現在已經知道安息日派對就是惡魔的侵入口，我們要做的不是拯救那些必要的人類犧牲者，他們是讓惡魔現影的媒介，你的拯救是治標不治本，惡魔永遠源源不絕，我們要在警方趕來前，未立案的殺人事件，在案發地蒐集揭穿躲藏在人界的惡魔真面目與惡行，找到機會公諸於世。」

「人類擁有武器和工具，某種確切、快速、果斷，好讓國家與國家之間的武力形成一道解決的途徑，足以是戰爭的規模，人類將會團結起來對抗惡魔，人類有七十億人口，我想一定會多過於惡魔的，寡不敵眾，而不是讓你單打獨鬥對抗惡魔，將你置身在危險逆境，我不希望你那樣做，我要你活下去。」

飛鳥了娓娓道來，一道微光在飛鳥了的臉龐投射下深刻的陰影，凜冽而洞然，不動明喘氣，他的眼皮顫抖，迷茫著對不上視線，以為是皎潔的月光，他如此神聖，目光裡是純粹的篤信，飛鳥了冷靜而客觀的陳述，用上犧牲者的名詞，不動明不能接受，即使飛鳥了在他的記憶認知中永遠是正確的，完美的，不動明必須相信他，相信他唯一的朋友，他被惡魔的血肉包覆，強大，無堅不摧，靈魂跌入悲傷的萬惡深淵。

不動明幾乎抽搐地把臉貼向他遞過來的手掌，舒服地發出微弱的呻吟，飛鳥了安靜地注視，他的手掌帶來的感覺如陽光浸透，他的指間輕柔地撥開沾血乾涸的黑髮，游移，撫摸，輕捧他的臉龐。

這是拯救被惡魔侵占的世界的唯一途徑，歸咎到底犧牲者都是一條生命，從他人的犧牲中擷取的利益價值是無情的，卻是世故合理的，不動明不自覺疏忽飛鳥了絕不能反駁的言語中存在著一絲邏輯的破綻。

「這是我的意志，我想要保護你，保護其他人，這是需要我保護的世界，因為我是惡魔人！你永遠不能阻止我！」不動明渾身顫抖地呼出長長一氣，飛鳥了繼續安撫著脆弱的他，他脫下白色大衣，披在全身赤裸的他，將他如嬰孩擁入懷裡，為毫無相干的人的死去，善感，悲傷地嚎啕大哭，真是一個愛哭鬼。

「你重視這個世界，而我更重視你，我想做盡量以不傷害到你的前提，和你一起守護世界，簡單地。」飛鳥了清澈的目光凝聚在不動明身上，彷彿他們周圍不存在喧囂和城市的騷動，整個世界他們只擁有彼此，撒旦的宇宙時空是以不動明為奇點，爆炸，壯闊成命運的終結與開端，他們進行客觀的諮詢和深刻的剖析，直抵靈魂核心交流，互訴忠腸，不動明的力量，存在，本質，都升騰著與飛鳥了的命運壯闊而強大。

「抱歉把你捲進來了。」飛鳥了毫無悔意，千錯萬錯。

「從我們兩人相遇開始我就已經被捲進來了。」不動明的臉上帶著淚痕，眼中燃起希望，他相信飛鳥了，永遠的，如釋重負。

「為什麼只有我會變成惡魔人呢？」不動明傷感地回憶那場安息日派對，恍如前世。

「我差點死去，對我而言是你拯救我，之於你是重生，你就像古寓言的羔羊。」飛鳥了平靜地說。

撒旦曾經憎惡聖子基督為除去世人罪孽的神祗羔羊，他認為罪惡是構築在虛懸的永恆的必要基底，才能體驗七情六慾，彰顯出靈魂的深刻，命運的驕傲，自由，撼動，活著的真實和記憶。

人類的靈魂死後恐懼被罪惡吞噬，否定真實，拒絕最肉色溫暖焚燒的地獄領地，即使那會為靈魂帶來萬劫不復的覆滅，卻等同拒絕生前活著的證明，渴望贖罪引領天堂的秩序安寧，臣服於神的絕對秩序，那與回歸虛無沒有區別。

如果不動明是他親自供奉的血祭羔羊，他必要讓羔羊蛻變成雄獅，那是絕頂的純粹之美，整個世界都會為新生的不動明獻上一抹無限瑰麗的色彩。

飛鳥了突然頓悟，惡魔數千萬年來供奉美麗的墮天使路西法為地獄的魔鬼之王撒旦，而撒旦卻供養新生的神祇不動明，為什麼不呢？他驕傲地從來不視惡魔為歸屬，如今開始理解何謂忠誠與信仰。

「怎麼會說我是羔羊？羔羊可不會長角，我是一個披著惡魔的皮，有著人心的怪物。」不動明是純黑的，他微微一笑，最深摯而柔軟的悲慟。

「羔羊沒有獠牙，或是撕咬獵物的驅力，只是被動承受世間無窮盡的苦難，你蛻變了，你是生存本能，純粹，有著高潔至善的靈魂，狂怒和抗性的混合體，你強大又美麗。」飛鳥了莊嚴地勾起他的下顎，氣息在他的耳邊拂動，俯下身，滿懷虔誠地吻上他的唇，當碰觸一瞬間，一股滿溢的熱源如火星飛濺，頃刻間又像融雪在體內舒緩他變身後的心力交瘁，破碎，很奇怪的，飛鳥了似乎真的有神奇的治癒能力，不動明介於啜泣和呻吟之間，在每一夜獵殺惡魔後，他漸漸沉淪在飛鳥了帶給他的寬慰，他的一切將被飛鳥了主導。

他們之間的紐帶恢弘如神跡，超越生死之間的迷惘，哪怕窮盡世間所有詞語皆無法描述的世界，宛如一座聖壇，他們彼此共享，他人甚至無緣一瞥，飛鳥了以愛之名，卻為此忽視。

「你是我所有的秘密。」飛鳥了虔誠地低語，奉為圭臬。

「我是秘密？」不動明神情恍惚，棕色的瞳孔突兀顫抖，放大。休息一陣子後，他終於可以在飛鳥了的攤扶之下站起來，緩慢地離開案發現場，明早清晨警察就會出現了吧，被立為殘忍的、無可解謎且沒有絲毫頭緒的隨機殺人事件。

「是的，我們是命運共同體，不能讓任何人發現我們的祕密。」

「如果被世人發現了我們在做的事情會變得怎麼樣呢？」不動明開始害怕，一心只想著要打倒惡魔，從未考慮過人間竟存在其他現實險惡一面，生存如此複雜，他不明白為什麼會演變這地步，想要簡單，簡單地打倒惡魔，守護人類的世界。

「他們會有一套不合理的醫療剖析，我們最終會被視為精神失常的瘋子，現在沒有世人會相信我的惡魔理論，如果讓警方逮到我們每次恰巧都會出現在惡魔襲擊人類的案發地點，即使他們沒有確實證據，我們也會被視為潛在要犯。」

「我會不顧一切代價庇護生活單純的你，我就不一樣了，我可能會被判罪，被視為連續殺人犯或是背後的主使者，而我至今建立的人生將會化為烏有……我本來就一無所有了。」飛鳥了脫口而出，謊言既沉重又不帶任何一點虛假地停留在舌尖上，這一部分也是對的，他沒有欺騙他。

「他們怎麼可以這樣！明明你是……獨自背負著這份恐怖的遺產啊！」不動明無法置信，恐怖和憤怒幾乎貫穿控制他的大腦，他漸漸失控，情緒再度不穩定，他抱頭痛苦地喊叫，肩胛骨裂開突出，豁然開出一道傷口，披在他身上的白色大衣被一對巨大而艷麗的黑色薄翼切割粉碎，揮翼斥盪一陣狂風怒吼，這一剎那，飛鳥了驚愕地瞪大眼睛，他的腳不方便，重心不穩地差點被巨風吹走，不動明趕緊抓住他的手腕，他的表情很快的恢復鎮定，目光卻洩出此刻的無法自拔，迷戀地凝視他的一舉一動，他吞嚥滾動的喉結，起伏搏動的胸肌，光裸的赤身每個動作細微牽動起的健碩肌肉線條，都是極好的，非常美麗的。

「明，他們是人類啊。」飛鳥了邪惡地點醒，冰冷的，劃開夢境的薄膜。

不動明全身戰慄，他突然癱軟跪地，無法控制再度滑下淚水，這一次是無聲的悲泣，飄浮一片死寂，飛鳥了審視他從疑惑到恍悟，最終定格成痛苦，像泡沫接踵而至在體內連環炸開，震耳欲聾，痛不欲生，超越生死意志的覺悟。

度過了漫長一段時間後，誰也沒有先開口說話，他背部的薄翼漸漸縮小，卻沒有完全消失，像一塊突出的骨節，一道永不痊癒的傷痕停留在肩胛骨上，他終於獨自一人站起來，神色凝重地拒絕飛鳥了的協助，緩慢地打開車門，進入停放在荒涼公路的銀白色的跑車裡面。

「抱歉，我本來不想要那麼早告訴你的，我們現在的敵人不只是惡魔，而是整個世界。」飛鳥了進入車廂內上鎖，開啟空調，抬起受傷的腳，懸空，舒緩一整夜奔波的負擔，特製車窗有隱蔽效果，從外界看不見裡面，隔音效果極好，一陣舒適的涼意瀰漫整個密閉空間，他才開口繼續進行話題，不輕不重地在他的傷口施加力道。

「遲早要說的，不，你應該要早一點告訴我的，為什麼要隱瞞著我？」不動明倒在副駕駛座，麻木的低語，想要重新振作，飛鳥了此刻無視他眼裡的淚水。

「與其等待你接受事實之前，我會繼續實行計畫，提前杜絕發生的可能性。」在冷靜客觀又兼具深入剖析的對談中，直截了當點到問題的關鍵，飛鳥了幾乎仔細地審視不動明身心漸漸產生的變化，都在他的預料內。

「了，你也是我的秘密，我不能再讓你獨自承受。」不動明的聲音嘶啞，不加掩飾地忠實，他傾身向前撞擊他的唇，直覺，衝動，火辣辣的親吻，呻吟包裹在彼此的口腔中炙熱融化，他強壯的手臂環繞住飛鳥了，將彼此禁錮在車廂，不能動彈，在緩慢地從副駕駛座跨越坐在飛鳥了的大腿上，將臉埋在飛鳥了的髮間，呼吸著他的氣息，飛鳥了的腳很疼，大概也在嗅聞他的而篤信推論：對穩定性的極度渴求。

他的背好疼，肩膀一陣陣刺痛，那該死突出的骨節，沒有完全消失，屬於惡魔一部分的遺骸頑強不屈地停留在人類的軀體，如同電流燃燒血肉每一寸至骨髓深處，惡魔和人類既完美又殘缺的相互融合，筋骨血肉，融合為一而無從分離，他不能理解何謂慾望的催生，如撒下種子，並覆蓋它們，葉片自然會萌芽滋長，含苞欲放。

飛鳥了不疾不徐地按下遙控，將車座向後倒下，平躺，伸出手觸碰不動明的臉頰，兩個男孩在狹窄的空間尋求彼此，空氣開始變得悶熱，飛鳥了承受著他的重量延伸，大腿發麻，呼吸漸漸急促，他的手臂環抱住背脊，沉浸在又重又深的吻，身體緊貼慾念灼燒，愛戀地游移肌膚每一寸，被快感包圍，最終停留在那一塊突出的骨節，試探地輕輕撓著，用修長的手指圈住它。

不動明立刻發出一聲顫抖的驚喘，一瞬的呼吸停滯，緊追其後是綿長的呻吟，不動明大腦暈眩，焦灼的融化，不明白發生什麼事，飛鳥了便殘酷地抓住不放拉扯，施加力道，賦予強烈的刺激，他不可抗力地射精出來，大量濃白的精液射在他的腹部，車廂溫度徒然上升，男孩的汗水與氣味，濃烈刺鼻的腥味瀰漫整個車廂。

不動明全身赤裸，騎在飛鳥了的大腿上，他的動作變得粗暴和積極，不悅地想要排除破壞阻擋他們肌膚親密接觸的長褲，飛鳥了拉下拉鍊，他的臀縫便在他的勃起上磨蹭呻吟出聲，他艱難地在狹窄的密閉空間弓起背脊，飛鳥了嘗試坐起來，一邊環抱住不動明的腰，傾身向前把他的背壓在方向盤上，艱難地把手探進駕駛座前方抽屜，他看不到裡面，摸索物品的形狀，拿起一罐潤滑液，轉開瓶口，反常急躁地直接倒在股間，黏稠的液體灑落流下。

一陣清新刺激的涼意使不動明難耐發抖，在飛鳥了懷裡不安分地扭動，他的指頭開始往緊縮的穴口探進，指腹輕輕刮弄著窄穴，柔軟而緊實，指節依序推進放入，一根，兩根，三根手指撐滿它，把甬道撐的更開，更緊，更豐滿，這一刻，不動明興奮地哭吼出來，今夜他哭太多次了，不能停止的淚水，哭得眼眶泛紅腫脹，棕色瞳眸的淚光迷離絢麗，無疑是一頭染血的羔羊，飛鳥了獨愛的新生神祇。

不動明的聲音洋溢難耐慾望，呼喚他的名字，即使剛與惡魔結合不久的他，純真地不識慾望的色彩，沒有形狀，只知道他的背很疼，無法緩解的劇痛和奇癢，那無疑會摧毀他，重塑他，使他墜入無與倫比的仙境，他抬起腰，讓飛鳥了進入他，引領他，無保留地填滿他，向上奮力地頂撞，不動明瘋狂地扭動哭喊著，抬起他的臀瓣迎合每一次犯進，情熱攀臨到前所未有的高度，跑車承受性愛的重力衝擊，劇烈地搖晃發出聲響，在燈光昏暗的視線，他們目光相對，沉默地傾訴愛意。

車廂狹窄的延展不出手腳，他們悶熱得汗如雨下，窒息，氣味揮之不去，只能緊密交纏，盡可能蜷縮成一團做愛，像童年時他們時常扭打玩在一起，滾著雪球，掉進雪堆，眼前是一片蒼白覆蓋。

不動明的陰莖硬挺而疼痛，飛鳥了在每一次的抽插都能感覺到不動明的陰莖在他的腹部摩擦，將他們灼燒，色彩斑斕，色彩殆盡，每一次點綴的親吻，每一次起伏的律動，頂到最深處，陰莖深深輾壓甬道刺激著前列腺，不動明開始渴望更深入的摩擦，在他體內的陰莖分分秒秒鼓脹著抽插衝刺，劇烈地疼痛，甜美而豐滿，他仰起臉，美妙的滿足令他歎息，滑下無垢的淚水，他後背突起的骨節這一次瘋長出一截──細小的、幼嫩的、帶有一層血色翼膜的薄翼，卻又刻骨鮮明，惹人憐愛，宛如黑色的羽翼輕柔地包覆住彼此，和惡魔結合後在體內殘留的恐怖終於隨著高潮釋放，在黑暗中強烈地閃耀，揮霍，煙消雲散，背肌上的翼骨最終消逝，留下一道傷痕，淡黃色的痂是新鮮分明，苦如蜜。

{07}

背負恐怖的遺產，命運的共同體，無論使命執行起來有多麼艱鉅，困難，長久，多麼令人疲倦，不動明將會面臨某種歧異和確信，事實不只於事實。

在夜色的稀釋下，不動明漸漸退回惡魔的武裝，結束了戰鬥，以赤裸的人類之軀浸泡惡臭腐敗的惡魔之血，他安靜地從血泊中站起來，那破壞的天性，卻是一個孤傲心碎的背影。

為眼裡所見的生命受到他人的傷害，為他們心生悲切，拼盡一切去拯救，為苦難的眾生流下淚水，不再像過去倚靠著憤怒和悲傷的激情行動，他以理解世界的真實樣貌，太沉重了，沉重到不動明的靈魂無法再承受，他萬物同悲，為萬物而死，他是祭祀的羔羊，沐浴在神的光輝中，這竟打動了地獄的魔鬼之王撒旦，無關寄託的情感表象，基於生命本源的戰慄。

「要回我家嗎？」飛鳥了輕聲問，在無語中宣讀，他用陷阱將他困縛，將他留下，不願讓他前往時間的盡頭。

「我要回牧村家，我已經連續數日快天亮才回家，美樹在擔心我。」不動明說，他需要距離，變得比以往都需要距離，卻又不可分離，密不可分，他們之間的荒蕪在擴大，以對方的名字呼喚彼此。

「那我開車送你，有任何事情可以打電話或傳訊息給我。」

「我想要睡覺。」不動明閉上眼睛轉過頭，迴避他的觸摸，擦肩而過，有些顫抖，陌生，疏離而遙遠。

「那就睡吧。」飛鳥了耐著心說，親近地走向他，「回去前，先讓我替你清理傷口換掉繃帶。」

不動明潛意識排斥，推開了他，連他自己都嚇到，不知如何反應，滑下淚水，笨拙地解釋，「抱歉，睡一覺傷口就會好了，不用你幫忙。」

不動明拒絕協助，飛鳥了一瞬間閃過詫異，馬上恢復冷靜的超然，空白的，帶有一絲冷意，如不動明所言，讓自身惡魔的力量進行修復治療，才是最佳的效率手段。

「不知道為什麼，我現在變得好混亂。」不動明神情哀慟，世界的重量，從天而降的命運壓垮了男孩，還有各種累積的青春期煩惱，不可抗力的無助宣洩，飛鳥了反而不明白他為何要道歉，他的論據是合理正確的，因此他不會有任何被侵犯和受傷的感覺，分析他的言語表象，來解析他深度的精神狀態，這從來不是他的專業領域。

「你的疼痛和負罪會無濟於事，對現實沒有實際助益，反而會讓你的精神造成負擔，可能會間接影響你下次的行動，既然不需要物理治療，你需要做的是宣洩。」沉默半晌後開口，飛鳥了初步的判斷。

「我不會猶豫的，即使我下地獄，我都要保護人類！」不動明失去了憤怒與悲傷的激情作為信念的支撐點，不動明不會甘於如此，他會以一種更牢固、成長而豐美的心靈去對抗世間的惡魔，飛鳥了對他的迅速成長陷入無可救藥的迷戀。

他的思緒倏然陷入一種蒼白而永恆的停滯，屬於人類飛鳥了的意識逐漸被撒旦的命運侵入眼帘，萬古千秋自伊甸園獨行，以撒旦的思維靜默之知──不動明無意間變得殘酷了嗎？抑或是萌芽起幾乎是神的正義之心，神的話語是律令，牢固他本應既脆弱又柔軟的美麗心靈，難以估量，彰顯出不動明的巨大轉變。

正義，飛鳥了相信這無可名狀的信念確實存在，他即是惡魔族的正義，然而敗者為寇。

無論惡魔有無奪回地球的故土，人類的破滅是不可拯救的，神的審判會介入歷史，神在創世時，種下知善惡樹，分割光與影，神必會消滅罪惡，恐怕比惡魔更為肅然恐怖。

在耶和華造化的起頭，在太初創造萬物之先，就有了我。路西法是象徵創造的大天使長，同時見證神為世界帶來千千萬萬次的無情摧毀，幾乎是永恆的罪罰，神創造地獄，他墮為地獄的魔鬼之王撒旦──我是被鄙棄之人，應作為神永恆的敵人，世界的原罪化身，永無止境地反抗不朽的命運，為了嚮往的自由，何謂自由啊！

神降下洪水將世界一切的邪惡洗淨重啟，然而，邪惡固然是人類永恆的本質，天使是象徵完美的缺陷，永遠不會有進化和退化，時至今日，惡魔或許是地球上所有萬物反人類凝聚起的生命意識體。

神的正義摧毀索多瑪與娥摩拉，從天堂降下的硫磺光焰將一切形質被烈火銷化，天與地，化成一片蒼白無垠的鹽柱。虔誠的信徒並不知道，神的正義，神的臨到必為萬物帶來摧毀，羅得一家的日子快到了。

飛鳥了心忖，初生和再生的思想，在一個純粹的、乾淨又明亮的秩序空間延展出的嶄新意志，從悲天憫人，不惜犧牲自我，超越生與死的悲壯，在不可顛覆的命運，從絕對的秩序超脫蛻變。你已然死去，死而復生，黎明會以前所未有的方式降臨在黑暗之上，我會餵養你，庇護你，直至超越天使，人類與惡魔，甚至超越至高無上的神，得到真正的自由。

──明，總有一天，你也會制裁我，殺死我嗎？

「我現在流的血是什麼顏色？」

「黃色的。」飛鳥了據實以告，輕輕的，僅此比耳語的音量高一些。

「黃色的。」不動明恍惚地重複著，猛然驚醒，突然像是獸性大發攻擊他的肩膀，扯碎他的大衣，他尖銳的指甲劃傷飛鳥了的肩膀，在皓白上深深劃出一道傷痕，皮開肉綻，緩緩流下飛鳥了淡紅色的鮮血，反而讓不動明忽地全身僵硬，無法動彈。

飛鳥了沉默，在疼痛中暈眩，試圖把不動明拉近一點避免他再次傷害自己，他將他擁入懷中，整個上身靠著飛鳥了支撐，雙倍的重量，飛鳥了堅穩，無所動搖，不動明漸漸平靜下來，他的呼吸很淺但逐步穩定，開始發出一聲微弱沮喪的啜泣。

飛鳥了搖晃著他的肩膀，徒勞，他不說話，一陣窒息般的沉默。

「對不起，我傷害了你，我又做錯了事情……」不動明揚起臉，不斷地愧疚道歉，一開口，又馬上跌進失焦狀態，最近情況越來越嚴重，他缺乏安定劑，飛鳥了回歸現實，封印了撒旦那悲劇一般命運的侵襲，眼下必須找到問題的源頭，解決它。

「你何罪之有？」飛鳥了漠然，不自覺用撒旦的口吻，錯誤，即是罪業嗎？

「禱告，牧村家從小這麼教導我的，照顧你長大的珍妮女士，難道都不會說些什麼嗎？」一個和惡魔結合的男孩荒謬地在夜間獨自禱告，請求神寬恕他的罪惡，禱告每一天每一夜，他不知道自己是否大聲說出來。

「她曾經或許有應盡我的教育之責，但她現在是我的秘書。」飛鳥了聞言不禁笑了，雲淡風輕地帶過曾經在日本的救濟院被西哥珍妮收養，帶往美國成長的歲月。

「我不太懂你們之間的關係呢？」不動明幾乎面帶微笑。

「……我也不懂你和牧村家。」飛鳥了哼聲聳肩，在斟酌如何回答與西哥珍妮的關係，他也不明白，不明白惡魔族是否存在愛，最後他說出埋藏在心底已久的疑惑。

「我們的成長過程總是孤獨坎坷呢，卻又比一般孤兒走運……」不動明不禁歎氣，沉重的氣氛稍微緩和下來，他握住飛鳥了的手，緊緊不放，擔心飛鳥了的傷勢，沒事的，他如是說。

不動明上車，飛鳥了開車載他回到牧村家，在行駛的歸程，不動明望著夜景，沒有看向他，終於緩緩道出煩惱，他最近和牧村家的關係變得很疏離尷尬，好像他不再是屬於他們家的一份子，他到底是一個寄養家庭的孩子，也無緣見遠方的父母一面。

明明牧村家對他的關愛從未減少改變，遊走在第三世界以大愛之名犧牲奉獻行醫的父母，仍會定期匯款生活費，使他足以應付基本的生活開銷，帳戶的餘額數字讓他變得空虛，卻是唯一的證據，父母對世界的無私大愛，唯獨不把愛留給自己，每一年寄給他的鞋子只會隨著他的成長，尺寸不合，越來越遙遠。

牧村家飯前的禱告讓他開始不自在，自慚，他現在不想吃菜，只想補充大量的肉才能稍微緩減他長期空腹的飢餓感，他飢不擇食，夜不成眠，除了伙食，對牧村家有了難言之隱──因為飛鳥了的存在，在神的教誨下，除了在遠方的父母，作為養子，也有義務向牧村家坦白他與飛鳥了在交往，他不奢望他們能認可這段關係，卻不希望他們對飛鳥了產生任何歧視和誤解，也害怕這段關係總有一天可能被公開出來，會對飛鳥了的成就造成什麼無可挽回的影響。

他偏偏就是忘記考慮到自己，飛鳥了愕然，不動明竟然有在認真考慮他與自己的關係，未來，看似單純的他默默地為他設想，而不是一昧接受他的愛那樣簡單。這一點反倒是飛鳥了疏忽不動明的想法，無聊的社會世俗有如枷鎖，在虔誠的基督家庭，日本社會對性傾向的觀念恐怕更為壓抑。

不動明前幾天退出田徑社了，他現在是校內風雲人物，周圍的追捧和嫉羨，紛紛議論，他不願受人矚目，也不享受到手的成就，那並非是他努力得來的，僅此透過惡魔的力量，輕易扭轉他過去的生活，毫無意義。

有人問他當初不是憧憬牧村美樹才選擇這條路了嗎？怎麼會在最巔峰的時期毅然退出田徑社，應該要好好利用這個機會追求田徑魔女牧村美樹，不動明錯愕，陷入混亂，他怎麼不知道這件事，他有愛過牧村美樹嗎？

原來是記憶出現混亂嗎？

錯誤的交岔點靜悄悄地顯現，飛鳥了失去了冷靜，無法忍受稍有差錯，不動明可能就會永遠揚長而去，剛誕生的雛鳥離開巢穴，脫離母鳥的保護，不慎從高空墜地摔死。

「美樹有來關心我，怎麼突然退出田徑社，是不是因為她的關係，難道她知道了什麼嗎？」不動明變得無法回答，他突然不知道過去是為了什麼而拚盡全力奔跑，她之於他又是什麼樣子的存在，牧村的家人向他投來的視線都使他陌生、困惑、痛苦，他可能讓他們失望了

「牧村美樹從來不了解你。」即使憎惡牧村美樹，並不是奪走不動明的心而憎惡，而是她長年傷害並忽視不動明對她的愛的這件事，飛鳥了依舊選擇客觀的陳述事實，不加油添醋，冷淡的。

飛鳥了藉由西哥珍妮的魔性之眼，看見了在兩人離別後，不動明是過何等灰暗的日子，以及不動明曾對他片段式的講述，記憶勾勒起他所不知道的不動明的一部份。

在過去牧村美樹和不動明以一種人類男女社交慣常維持的表象關係，曖昧，有些不理不睬卻沒有真正疏離，介於類似家人與朋友，戀人未滿的情誼，就能不費催灰之力得到不動明全部的愛，她甚至連不動明曾長期寄養在救濟院與他相識的過去都不知道，也從來不知道他參加田徑社飽受的艱苦和嘲笑，只為了等待放學後，能夠名正言順和她走回家。

聰敏過人的牧村美樹不可能不明白不動明的想法，他是如此單純善良，好懂的男孩，然而卻多次避開獨自走回家，這時候如果他幸運地追上她的腳步，他就會在背後默默地守護她。

畢竟牧村美樹的光環太強烈了，容易遭到周圍有心人士的覬覦，也是身為寄居者要保護的義務，在他尚未與惡魔結合前，就有一個叫做長崎浩二的攝影師三番兩次打電話糾纏，潛伏在學校附近騷擾她，要她拍攝一系列的清涼照片，他很擔心她，要她不要和長崎先生有來往，她卻無動於衷，有著自我裁定的堅持。

「我知道她不理解我，正是因為這一點，我才會被她吸引，然而，原來那都是我的幻覺，我的夢，因為你才是我生命中最重要的人，我們已經錯過太多年了。」不動明真誠地自白，微笑，他們是情投手足，朋友，情人的關係，在共同的荒蕪裡產生共鳴，相應，此起彼伏，何等的悠長永恆，重逢是為了下一次的分離，他們錯過的何止這些年？

愛，一個藉由謊言創造出的詞，一個並不存在而又確實存在的詞，在千瘡百孔的夢境國度中被提起，真實顯現，在這王國中消逝的卻是飛鳥了對不動明虔誠的愛，猶如他們在初遇時，他墜入在深海中，肉體承受浪濤的撞擊和流離，胸口滿溢溺斃的窒息，他的手在砭骨的黑暗中擦過另一個人，使他終於打破孤獨的輪迴，抓住，握住，在大海，沙子和永恆如光之蛇環狀的撒旦輪迴。

飛鳥了吃驚不動明的論點，震驚到連憤怒的情感瞬間遺忘，他的心冷不防破碎了，原來魔鬼之王如此脆弱，人類會因為完全不理解另一個人，進而產生美好的憧憬，心神嚮往嗎？那是孤傲的撒旦裡永遠不能承受之輕，再也沒有比孤獨更令人悲傷的事情了。

「了，你怎麼一臉沮喪？抱歉，明明是我不好受，果然擅自給你造成負擔。」不動明擔心地問，飛鳥了黯然神傷，第一次不堪面對他，異於尋常，他們沒有分開，卻沒有更親密的動作，他別過臉專心開車，之後的路程，他們陷入漫長的沉默，沒有再多談，一路上是平凡無奇的城市夜景，融匯成一種孤獨的喧囂，下起茫茫一片的細雨，他開車送他回家。

「明，你會離我而去嗎？」到牧村家門口，熄火，飛鳥了終於開口，處在萌發的痛苦狀態中安靜的成形，無所覺察。

「不會，我保證，請再給我一段時間，處理我與家人的關係。」不動明沒有馬上下車，他賦予承諾，牧村家的燈是亮著的。

聽見跑車的引擎熄火，屋子裡便響起動靜，傳來急促的腳步聲開門，出來迎接的是牧村美樹和她年幼的弟弟牧村太郎，還有一隻黑貓默默跟隨在他們的背後，飛鳥了立刻認出牠是與惡魔結合的貓。

不動明下車後就把車門關上，飛鳥了沒有搖下車窗探出臉，只是安靜地坐在車上，想要親眼確認不動明平安無事的回到牧村家，即使這會讓他備受煎熬，他只能隔著車窗，透過細雨，觀望這不屬於他的一切，會是最適當的距離。

「明，你怎麼這麼晚回來？我才在跟姐姐說你是被外國人帶走的公主，一去不回！我們很擔心你！」小男孩發出好奇的驚呼，充滿朝氣活力，天真無邪的童言童語不存在善惡和歧視。

不動明淋雨，步履沉重地走到玄關，卻輕輕的以雙臂擁抱住他的家人，他親吻美樹和太郎的臉頰家人式的問好，結合西式的教育。

「原來我是公主嗎，那你是什麼？毀滅世界的大魔王嗎？哈哈哈！」不動明輕鬆地把太郎抓起來亂親一通，太郎快要無法呼吸頻頻發出喘息和嘻笑，他是勇者，拯救世界的惡魔勇者！

「太郎，不要亂講話，太失禮了！對不起，飛鳥先生，時間不早了，您不嫌棄的話，要不要乾脆在我們家留宿一夜呢？明會很需要你這個朋友的──明，你究竟去哪裡了，太晚回家了吧！再這樣下去的話我就要寫信向你父母告狀喔！」美樹開口的第一句話同時傳達給三位眼前的男性，她穿著寬鬆的睡衣，看來她正在等待不動明歸來，沒有就寢，時間已經不早了，每當不動明三更半夜偷偷爬窗回到樓上的房間，總能被美樹發現他又晚歸了。

美樹自我約束的道德要她不能隨便懷疑飛鳥了，擔心每天晚歸的不動明在外面究竟在做什麼，為什麼要隱瞞她？

「抱歉，我和了有事情要辦，我現在很忙的。」不動明苦笑，試圖緩解不快和緊張的情緒，他一向不擅說謊，尤其是面對牧村美樹，不知道為什麼。

「你最近究竟是怎麼了？常常不守份翹課逃學，退出田徑社，天天晚歸不回家，好不容易入選接力賽的棒次資格啊。」美樹皺起眉頭，為他感到可惜。

「美樹，妳不要在了的面前討論這些，這是我們的家務事，了，你先開車回家吧。」不動明苦惱地對美樹一連串的抱怨和指責無力招架，下一秒，他拋頭要飛鳥了先回家，對眼前的發展使飛鳥了錯愕，疏離，他要他離開，即使他的目的已達成，平安送他回家，卻依舊選擇停留原地，讓未預料的事情繼續發展下去。

「有什麼不可以？我們上次一起吃過晚餐不是嗎，爸媽都很欣賞他，你竟然能交到這麼棒的朋友，或許飛鳥先生知道你的事情，他已經是美國大學教授，可以加入我們一起商量你這個不良高中生的境況，我永遠相信你，但我也會狠狠罵你一頓的！」美樹開朗地笑出聲，笑得很美，看見她的笑容，他的心漾起無以名狀的懷柔，伴隨著疼痛，再次陷入記憶混亂。

在茫茫的黑夜，美樹的綠眼終究光彩顯目，不忘她特有的善感溫柔和樂觀幽默，主動對飛鳥了釋出真誠的善意，她身旁的弟弟在旁邊瞎起鬨，大呼小叫，只有那隻黑貓，正警戒望著坐在車上沒有下來的飛鳥了，人類的眼睛並無法從外面看見車內的飛鳥了的神情。

黑貓看見了，看得一清二楚，撒旦，是萬惡的撒旦──牠恐懼地全身顫抖，警戒，咬牙發出最兇猛的嘶吼試圖驅趕飛鳥了，想要憑一己之力保護牧村家，飛鳥了無動於衷，稍微釋放一點能量，高傲的黑貓反常地蜷縮成一團，不知情的太郎見到黑貓陷入癱軟，還把牠抱在懷裡疑惑嘟嚷著，要黑貓醒來。

不動明的背後傳來一絲惡寒的氣息，打斷思考，難不成是有惡魔在附近徘徊？

他回望後方，是熟悉的銀白色跑車，飛鳥了坐在裡面，氣息又消失了。

「了，你剛才有感覺到什麼嗎？」不動明緊張地大聲呼喊，車燈閃爍作為回應，他們應該要在附近夜間巡邏一次。

「你們又想要離開了嗎？」牧村美樹提高音量，擔心地抓住他的手臂，不讓他離開，「我不會再讓你跟他走了。」

「妳誤會了，我……」瀕臨臨界點，不動明欲言又止，終於向她洩出迷惘和痛苦，「我有哪裡不對勁嗎？」

「很明顯啊，無論是好是壞。」美樹至善的包容，她的手輕輕地撫平他顫抖的肩膀，「有事情發生就告訴我，我們是家人啊。」

「現在我還不能告訴妳，總有一天會跟妳說的。」不動明沮喪地推託。

「這話我早就聽過了，你今天別想賴皮！」美樹傷腦筋地苦笑起來，拿他沒辦法。

不動明想要逃回房間躲起來，又是一場不歡而散，始終沒有解決鴻溝，美樹竟攤開雙手，擋在門口前，非得要他交代清楚，太郎在一旁看熱鬧。

他不能對她坦白，她只要一進入認真過頭的模式，誰也無法阻止她，陷入對峙的僵局，他情急之下沒有控制力道當場捏壞手把，拆了整個大門，尷尬地把大門高舉在手中。

美樹震驚到啞口無言，自己的家門被不動明那無法解釋的怪力拆了，太郎從未見過不動明這一面，他膽小害怕地嚎啕大哭，黑貓則是生存本能的失禁，場面陷入一片前所未有的混亂。

「飛鳥先生的出現你就改變了，明，難道你不知道你怎麼了嗎？我好擔心你，你不要離我們而去！」牧村美樹的道德良知要求她必須相信身為不動明的神秘的朋友飛鳥了，可她終究不能。

不動明迷惑，毫無防備的承受突如其來的精神刺激，身與心的解離，流露絕望的神色，下一刻，他呼吸輾轉困難，頭痛欲裂，記憶開始虛實交疊，昏厥倒下，他太年輕了，擺脫不去的戰役，也擺脫不了青春。

飛鳥了見狀立刻開門下車，如越雷池必須就此停下，仍不顧牧村姊弟在一旁投來驚恐不解的目光，心如刀割地將不動明擁抱在懷裡大聲呼喊他的名字，冰冷的雨水浸透他們，荒蕪在擴大，無限的擴大。

{08}

愛這個詞語，像神一樣長闊高深，無法定義，模糊而遙遠。

神在天地混沌初開的奇蹟，劃分光與影，在廣闊的天空，一個無法分割的天空，萬物茂盛繁衍，連同天空成千的光體，閃爍美麗的地球。

神創造生命，萬象皆由祂形成，神無所不在，卻不曾真正出現在生命裡，只有當生命迎來死亡的一刻，才能與祂見面，天使是神的福音傳頌者，創世紀，天空成群結隊的天使日夜不停地吹響樂章，神便創造了鳥，從卵裂開孵化無毛的雛鳥，漸漸地在天使的慈悲餵養下，牠們長出羽毛，擁有如天使般美麗的翅膀，令所有天使們對眼前這全新而陌生的物種產生好奇，就連象徵天堂裡最美麗、權柄的大天使長路西法相繼被奪去目光了。

漸漸的，鳥築出高巢，分裂出無數相似又截然不同種類的成千上百的鳥，每一隻鳥的身形重量，喙和羽毛的色澤都不一樣，有各自的生存演繹，牠們在高空翱翔，有難以計數的羽翼，原來這是神的恩惠，鳥陪伴天使吹響創世的樂章，比翼雙飛，樂章與鳥的啼鳴照臨大地，天使讚頌路西法的拂曉和美麗，孤傲的路西法視為理所當然，鳥周旋在他的身旁歌唱，突然之間，有一隻鳥從群體中被迫剝離出來，疲乏無力地從高空墜落，路西法用羽翼接住了鳥，拯救了生命，將之捧在掌心，他將牠譽為奇蹟，卻弱小而不堪。

那時，世界或許是美麗的，不存在善惡，惡魔尚未在萬物的混沌中初生，黑暗與死亡，形同永恆。

路西法連同其他天使沉浸在秩序和安寧，他作為神的左右手，聽從神絕對的號令行動，尚不知萬物裡存在生老病死，弱肉強食，自由的意志即是命運。往後他將以堅定的意志，熱切的復仇心，不滅的憎恨，以及永不屈服，永不退讓的勇氣，反抗至高無上的神，他揮動起巨大的十二羽翼，展翅飛翔，天空沒有羽翼的痕跡，然而他飛翔過了，自由高飛，飛翔，墜落──

路西法墜落成撒旦，撒旦墜落成飛鳥了，向伊甸園告別，徘徊在永劫的支離破碎，最終被一個人類男孩輕輕地高捧在心尖上親吻。

「沒事吧？」男孩溫柔地擁住了他，輕輕呢喃，露出微笑，「沒事了，不要害怕哦。」

陰冷的海水浸染他們，脆弱，呼吸岔亂全身顫抖，虛脫無力，卻是飛鳥了一生中最溫暖充實的片刻，他奮力地握住他的手，不要忘記，永遠不要忘記……恐懼淹沒在完全的遺忘之中，他不知道自己是誰，墜落在大海之前發生的事情，也沒有失去父母、世俗孤兒的觀念，純淨的如一張白紙。

「飛鳥了，這是你的名字。」後來，黑髮男孩靦腆地說，大人為你取的名字。

他神情冷漠，一片難以消化的沉默，不明白名字的意義，語彙的意義，直到男孩開口解釋。

「不動明，這是我的名字。」男孩溫柔地自稱。以你的名字呼喚我。他永遠記住了。

天空拂曉，晨光靜悄悄地爬上窗戶，不動明醒來了，映入眼簾的是飛鳥了，他徹夜未眠，在不動明的房間。

「明，你還好嗎？」飛鳥了想伸出手觸摸，不動明就已經主動握住他，游移在胸口，他不禁愕然，不知道該擺出什麼表情。

「沒事，我作了一個很美的夢，一個慈悲的天使拯救孤鳥。」不動明神情安詳，看來是一場好夢。

「看來你的禱告並非完全沒有回應。」飛鳥了厭厭地說。

「……還有夢到我們初識的時候。」不動明平靜地補充，飛鳥了不明白荒謬的異夢之間有何種關聯，確認他甦醒後，情緒安定，沒有任何異狀，他有其他要處理的事情，該走了。

不動明抓住飛鳥了的手，希望他別走。

「了，昨天發生的事情……我很抱歉。」他真的感到抱歉，重複說。

「我已經解決了，你不用再煩惱。」飛鳥了宣告，一切塵埃落定。

「什麼意思？」不動明瞠大眼瞳，顫抖，閃過驚恐，他望著飛鳥了的肩膀包紮著昨夜被他抓傷的傷口，曾經造成的傷害，怎麼可能輕易撫平，牧村家與他的連結已經徹底分崩離析了。

「在你昏睡時，我聯絡我的監護人珍妮，我們和牧村的父母、美樹，徹夜長談解釋你最近發生的事情，都是我造成的，同時我也出示一半的財產證明書，我接近你，我對牧村家沒有任何非分之想，我願意把我的一切分享給你。」

「你究竟在說什麼？他們怎麼會懷疑你？」不動明激動地低吼，肩膀不可抗力震顫起伏，飛鳥了握住他的手安撫，漸漸的他安靜下來，陷進床鋪，讓飛鳥了繼續說下去。

「我向他們說明，我們在救濟院相識的經過，你是拯救我生命的恩人，也不嫌棄我是一個孤兒，我們從小一起長大，後來我被珍妮收養被帶往美國，多年後我回來見你，我要追求你──」

這無疑是一個謊言，極為真實又虛妄的美夢，如同撒旦在天空中自由凱旋。

「我單方面追求你，而你無法真正拒絕我，到這地步，你仍視我為朋友珍惜，我的出現確實給你造成巨大的影響，讓你陷入青春期的徬徨，負擔和壓力，使你的學校生活脫軌，前陣子我們剛相逢，不是一起徹夜玩瘋了，隔天上網路新聞？」

飛鳥了望著不動明，停頓，他點頭，繼續說下去：

「牧村家也知道這件事，我是一個眾所矚目的網路名人，突然拋下美國的一切不告而別，只為了和你重逢，他們對我有疑慮是正常的，我在日本碰上麻煩也是理所當然，你常態性晚歸和受傷，是為了保護我，前陣子我的腳也不太方便。」

飛鳥了聳肩，指著昨天肩膀上留下的傷口，妥善的處理完畢，沒有任何疼痛，他站起來，雙腳如今行動自如，不動明依舊坐在床上拉住他的手。

「你在說謊，你為什麼要說謊欺騙他們，獨自承受！這是我的事情，明明只要再給我一點時間處理──」

「牧村家的宗教信仰，自然無法接受同性戀，或許他們會同情你與我的遭遇，我們之間的羈絆是無法被打破的，他們有義務以身為你的監護人立場譴責我，卻不能制止我們的來往，我向他們保證從今以後我會監督你應盡學生的本分，我們的合作暫時結束了，你將回歸平凡的生活──明，你已經沒事了，他們始終是愛你的。」

不動明是飛鳥了的第一和唯一，不動明的現階段仍會受性取向和社會觀念束縛著。性向，生物種族，對最完美的雙性天使而言從來不是限制，雖然天使一族一樣是社會性群體生物，那是只有次等生物才會在意的繁文縟節，不動明是與他同等的驕傲存在，他視不動明為他的命定歸屬。

不動明突然陌生地掙脫了他的手，放開他，這讓飛鳥了有些受傷。

飛鳥了依舊無視不動明的憤怒，自顧自地說下去，他試圖解析複雜的人性和情感，將其陳列出問題，在逐一演繹，破解，修正，造成的傷害和缺失，破壞或許能一勞永逸，但他沒有那麼做，他判斷那是現在的不動明所不希望的。

處理人性之間的衝突與關係，一樣能透過發表學術研究講求理性邏輯，客觀和數據，有達到實際效應類推而得，必然會導向真確，眼前這一道看似無解之謎，答案呈現在眼前，標準答案向來只會區分對與錯，不存在其他選項，他永遠會選擇正確的那一條路，就算是錯誤的，也會讓錯誤變成絕對的，這是飛鳥了在世界一貫秉持的悖論，不動明是唯一化解悖論的真理。

他認為事情已經完美了結，不動明不會再承受牧村家帶來的煎熬壓力。然而，愛這道題目，永遠是無法精確計算的變量。

愛是謬誤，愛是真理。不動明就是毫無道理又理所當然的存在。

「了！」不動明憤怒地大吼，滑下淚水，無法接受。

「這不只是你的問題，我與你……是命運共同體，你不想要傷害他們對吧？」飛鳥了強勢，問心無愧，不動明一時啞口無言，情緒仍然激動。

飛鳥了謹慎解析不動明的淚水，不動明對他反過來提出這其實是一道申論題嗎？既無標準和制式答案，對飛鳥了而言，只差別在精確度。

「你太溫柔了，我是絕對不會讓你受傷害的。」飛鳥了回答，他冷靜的雙眼掩飾不了柔情。

「我想要和你在一起。」不動明咬住下唇，直白著說。「當你需要我時，我會為你而戰，就算眼前重重關卡，我們應該要一起面對，不是用這種謊言的方式，你甚至隱瞞我們在交往。」

「你該不會想要說，生命中自然有一道出口？太沒有道理，實際上你陷入窘況停滯不前，對他們什麼話都說不出口，你太重視他人的感受，在你沒有做好心理準備前，現階段不適合坦白。」飛鳥了不領情，所謂的生命的出口，冗贅且沒有意義。

「了，我們是在交往，為什麼聽來很像是你把自己從我們之間抽離？」不動明放緩聲音，對他嘗試包容與耐心，調適衝動的直性子脾氣，慍怒著，沒有發作。

飛鳥了神情困惑，不能理解不動明的言中之意，不動明側過臉，沒有看向他，他沉思，輪廓流露出悲傷的陰影，懇求他坐回自己的身旁，不要離開他，飛鳥了照做了，他已然失去自由受他擺佈，因為他影響心情一舉一動。

「你不明白嗎？我也重視你的感受啊，為什麼要犧牲自己。」不動明嘆息，有些心疼，回頭望進他滿是疑惑的眼底。

「我不重視世人對我的想法，只有你，你是我所有的渴望，而又給予我更多。」飛鳥了話語昏沉，或許他沒有意識到自己是脫口而出，他感覺到不動明攬住他的肩膀，將他拉近，擁入懷中。旋即在舌尖的舔拭傳來一陣刺痛，不動明主動親吻他，突然像一個男人一樣索取他，不再是過去的男孩，強硬有力的雙手抓住他的襯衫和腰側，探進他的胸膛，尖利的牙齒咬進他的下唇，鮮血如蜜，不動明貪婪地舔拭著，髮鬢廝磨，飛鳥了從容應對，挺拔而輕盈若柔，脫下彼此的上衣，他心想，惡魔的天性放大了。

「你好像忽略最重要的一件事，我是惡魔人，你是人類，我會讓你受傷，我其實才是傷害你的那一個，了，你真的想要和我在一起嗎？」不動明說，他猛然將飛鳥了壓在床上，直視他無所動搖的清澈眼底，變得有些岔亂，無力，強韌的身軀滿溢過多的溫柔，趴伏在他身上幾乎啜泣。像夜晚的湖水，被天上的明月照耀，不免被滲和了，不動明始終如一，飛鳥了想要把他這份溫柔獨留給自己，情意再也不必壓抑的奔洩而下。

「或許哪一天，我能穿越時空，和你一起時空旅行。」飛鳥了微笑。

安息日那天，飛鳥了無疑是被惡魔侵襲了，他才會身受重傷，在荒謬一點的假設，他不可思議的治癒能力就是為此而來，在往後的恰當時機，他會覺醒也說不定，英雄影集的超能力不都這樣來的？

不動明擔憂的這件事反而對飛鳥了是最不重要的，飛鳥了假設性的幽默，彷彿呢喃最古老的甜蜜情話，似曾相識，使他們和解了。

傷口沒有癒合，不動明輕咬著飛鳥了肩膀周圍的皮膚，似乎在不甘心他的神態自若，不動明的動作很輕，在他蒼白的胸口上游移，留下不少齒痕，他們盡情探索彼此的身體。

「明，美樹在樓下可能會聽到，隨時都會有人進房。」飛鳥了喘息，觸碰著邊緣，像是一種試探。

「誰在乎呢！」飛鳥了看不見不動明生動的表情，卻在頸窩感受到他的嘴角溢出滿意的笑，聽見他那樣快樂的笑聲，渾身散發著動情且炙熱的光芒，有那麼一瞬間，飛鳥了錯覺自己在蛻皮，進化的不只是不動明。

壓在飛鳥了身上的不動明抬起臉，他直視飛鳥了的眼瞳，使他被光亮刺透，光亮和包圍他的黑圈，他笑的很美，他是他的拂曉，黎明之星將永遠以他為中心繞轉。

「了，我會答應你的追求嗎？那就要看你今後的表現。」不動明依舊憤怒飛鳥了的謊言，心疼他的一意孤行替他處理家庭問題，發出最後的抗議，卻是一抹意味深長。

不動明長大了？飛鳥了從未見過他這一面，這可能是和惡魔結合影響性格部分，他不討厭，除了他會突然無預警地把他抱起來丟進游泳池。

「你會答應我。我認為這個猜測距事實近了。」飛鳥了淡淡的微笑。

他們沒有分開，不動明翻過身來，臉上帶著極大的信任和寬容，一起橫躺纏綿在狹窄的單人床鋪，沒辦法伸展四肢，他們就像是初戀的少年，天台的碎光照亮他們，沉浸在最幸福的時刻，難分難捨的親吻，怎樣都親不夠。

不動明脫掉他的長褲和內褲，也要求飛鳥了脫下自己的，飛鳥了不得不再次被他脫韁的思維牽著鼻子走，他也跟著脫下來，赤身裸體，不動明才表示他過去早就想要這麼做了，偷偷摸摸帶女朋友到家裡過夜，這樣很酷，只是現在是男朋友。

「明，你果然還是比較喜歡女生嗎？」飛鳥了說，首次暗自認真考慮自身的雙性體質，不動明居然笑個不停。

「怎麼會呢？我說過了，那是我的過去，憧憬美樹的情愫也只是我記憶的錯覺，我將要拋下，從今以後，你是我的現在和未來。」不動明困惑的神情在回憶中變得遙遠，只不過在剎那間停止，破碎，從破碎中新生，宛如一顆透明的卵，全新的生命，他趨轉真誠，堅定，打從真心散發的喜悅，無論現在，未來，他絕不可能選擇如幻影的過去。

在親吻中，飛鳥了的思緒漸漸脫離純粹的理性範圍，遊蕩在某種甜蜜的混沌之中，不動明介入撒旦藉由毀滅神的信仰建立起的罪惡腹地，不動明洗滌他一身，引領他走向聖殿，人們恐怕無法想像，萬惡的撒旦在接近愛的本身，不動明即是愛，領向神創世的起源，就是憑藉愛。

撒旦徹底墜入愛河了。

撒旦將會虔誠愛著不動明，餵養，庇護不動明的一切，正如同人們虔誠地信仰天父，天父的榮光顯現。關於愛，愛的一切之初。

使撒旦不自覺更接近人類。在幸福中，承受著幸福中帶來的憂傷，恐怕也是不幸。

撒旦從一個彷彿不存在而他本人也無所知曉的不幸命運中解脫。是的，撒旦是不幸的，連他自己都不知道，神是愛而無情，神的慈愛蔭庇他一切的創造物，同樣憐憫撒旦的不幸，審判他墜入九層的地獄，卻讓他得以保留美麗的翅膀和乳房，天堂是一片天空，萬里無雲，地獄是一片天空，無遠弗屆。

他們沒有進行下一個動作，忘情的，只是一昧沉浸在拂曉的親密溫存。

「明，你會想要我嗎？」飛鳥了問，他們現在同為人類男性，在生理慾望之下，他有義務詢問他的意願，永遠以他設想。

「不，我害怕傷害你。」不動明搖頭，微微一笑，他們十指交纏，對彼此的愛意滿溢而出，即使時常被雄性的慾望折磨，也不願意交換主導權，他害怕在交歡中會失去理性猶存，徹底被惡魔的慾望吞噬自我。

突然一股睡意襲來，幾乎舒適的疲倦，他陷入昏昏欲睡，勉強地睜開眼，隱約看見飛鳥了的背後長出一對美麗潔白的翅翼，眼前的景象搭配在飛鳥了身上絲毫不衝突，美好的恐怕是錯覺。

飛鳥了捧起不動明的臉，潛游在肺腑之間，同樣將他放在心尖之上，不自覺地流露出愛而豐滿的神情，不動明凝視走神，彷彿是出現在他的夢境的天使的容顏，拯救從群體中被拋棄的孤鳥，進而展開悲壯而自由的抗爭，飛鳥了的雙手緊緊依偎著，他安靜地凝看他又淌下淚水，他撫吻著，莊嚴而隆重，吻去不動明的淚水。

「了，你好美。」不動明感動地鳴咽。他們躺在床上緊緊地赤裸相擁，他害怕打碎眼前的愁如美夢，天使可能會離他遠去，使他不得不閉上眼睛，沒有瞥向飛鳥了，沒有再確認此刻飛鳥了猶如被天使附身的幻影，他們光裸裸地面對彼此，隔著眼皮，隔著沉默，忽地之間，他們的距離又變得如孤雛的星子遙遠，黑夜比他們更早睡去了。

「明，飛鳥先生，太陽都快爬到你們的頭頂上了，你們快點下樓吃午餐！不然我就要開門進來囉！」美樹的聲音甜美而狡黠，卻沒有惡意。

他們慵懶愜意地睡了一段時間，天氣暖和流了一身汗，直到美樹從外面敲門，一個朝氣蓬勃的聲音，喚醒了睡夢中的他們，不動明驚嚇地跳起身，急忙地穿上衣服，飛鳥了卻半睡半醒，罕見地處在神遊中，不動明搖晃著他的肩膀要他快點醒來，他沒有理會他，原來他守著他一夜不眠徹底累壞了。

飛鳥了起來，下一秒卻攤倒在不動明的肩膀上，睜不開眼，怎樣都叫不醒，難得看見飛鳥了這一面很有趣，對此毫無招架之力，替他完美的男朋友穿上衣服，深怕美樹下一秒衝進房間，充斥甜蜜的罪惡感。

在不動明徹底甦醒後，才意識到他的房間太凌亂了，四處散亂衣服，球鞋和各種物品，想要收拾整理都來不及，可能都被飛鳥了看光光，他看見書櫃裡有被翻過的痕跡，那是過去的相簿，有不少兒時點滴。

「了，快點醒來。」不動明靈機一動，拿起手機偷偷拍攝好幾張睡得糊塗的飛鳥了，很少見過神態放鬆的他，讓他忍不住把臉埋向他，在悶熱的房間，躁動的青春連同汗水融化他們，飛鳥了始終散發一種獨特的清香，很淡，白晝，無邊無際的光亮照耀在深邃的青空，周圍零散的白雲稀薄清冷，一切恰如其分。

不動明小聲呼喚他，總習慣性把記憶停留在彼此身上，感覺長大了，還是一樣，只是他們的關係變得更親密了，度過美好的早晨，無盡的，失落的，潮濕的，讓人情不自禁想哭的，難以忘懷的刺眼的夏日。

當他們下樓時，牧村家已經準備好午餐，飛鳥了詫異他們熱切的招待自己，不動明對他揚起和善的笑容，在他的耳邊悄悄說：「了，他們是我見過最好的一家人，給他們一點時間吧！」

用餐前氣氛安詳愉快，沒有再談到昨晚發生的衝突，一切重修舊好。

不動明和太郎依舊吵鬧著漢堡肉的問題，連美樹都加入作戰，負責調侃他們。

飛鳥了坐在不動明的身旁，關心注視他的一舉一動，沒有加入他們，典雅，端莊有禮，向牧村家的每個人問好。

牧村家餐前禱告，飛鳥了委婉表示沒有信仰，無法加入他們，他們也能體諒，在禱告過程，飛鳥了看著不動明禱告的神情趨向安定，代表他的記憶平穩、身心狀況恢復不錯，隨即他把思緒帶離餐桌的禱告，飛鳥了望著在他們身後的複製壁畫，靜默無語。

「飛鳥先生，您在欣賞這幅美麗的壁畫嗎？那是達文西創造最曠世的藝術作品『最後的晚餐』，畫作上的十二門徒千姿百態，對耶穌信仰如一，只有猶大握著一袋布囊。」餐前禱告結束，牧村的父親打破沉默，吵鬧的全家人頓時肅然安靜，專心聆聽他們的交談。

在基督教聖經馬太福音第二十六章：描寫耶穌在羅馬兵和十二門徒共進最後一餐時預言，其中一人將出賣他，他們紛紛顯露困惑，哀傷與騷動，向主祈求，唯有猶大沉默不語，緊緊抓住只裝載三十銀幣的錢袋，人子必然要去世。飛鳥了清楚說出節錄聖經某一段的故事。

「看來飛鳥先生已經知道這幅畫的故事。」牧村的母親一臉驚訝，她和她的丈夫對過眼，眼神閃過敬重的驚奇。

「這在我的專業領域之一，正是因為理解，所以我必須對宗教信仰保持一定客觀的距離，請您諒解。牧村先生，為什麼猶大要背叛耶穌？」飛鳥了謙虛地說，反而向牧村的父親提出問題，不動明完全聽不懂他們之間的對話，借住在牧村家數年了，從未想過背後這張壁畫的故事，太高深了。

不動明突然想起黑貓的存在，黑貓離奇失蹤了，太郎說從今天早上就沒有看見牠了。

牧村的父親陷入一段長思，正在思考如何回答，娓娓道來：

耶穌從成千上百門徒揀選出十二門徒，必有一個是惡魔，明知猶大貪婪財富，讓魔鬼撒旦有機可趁侵略心靈，總有一天必然出賣自己，耶穌對此做出三次預言，他仍在餐前親吻每一個門徒，為他們洗腳，包括猶大，苦勸他回頭是岸，這是愛，是的，耶穌對世人所有的愛，無論再大的罪惡，耶穌都願意寬恕赦免。

提到撒旦的字眼，在座的基督徒紛紛露出沉重的神情，畏懼地屏息呼吸，不動明卻把注意力放在飛鳥了的身上，他漠然而無動於衷，卻也沒有一絲褻瀆上帝的意思，看起來反而比在座的任何人都理解上帝的存在。

「上帝是全知全能，無所不在，卻放著不管，如果說自由的意志是被上帝允許的，那不就是上帝透過猶大殺死他的獨子嗎？」飛鳥了冷靜地問，一針見血，沒有任何感情，在場的人聽聞他的質疑，神情蒼白凝重，場面失控。

「上帝一向允許人類導向罪惡的自由，但必要付出與罪惡相等的代價。上帝不得不對人子做出必要的犧牲，人子終將復活，拯救世人。魔鬼撒旦才是造成這樁悲劇的源頭，猶大生前懊悔所犯下的罪自殺，也是為了警惕我們要時時刻刻堤防魔鬼的蠱惑，勿忘基督的聖靈和教誨，天父將與我們同在，引領我們平安喜樂。」牧村的父親慈愛地一個個詳答飛鳥了心中的疑惑，為此刻的餐桌上渲染一抹神聖和溫暖的色彩。

「謝謝牧村先生為我解惑，我明白了，這是很好的警惕，我會一直銘記在心，謝謝您。」飛鳥了誠心說，在一度沉重肅然的氣氛之下，克制地將場面拉回原先的安逸祥和，一個完美的結束頓點，使全部的人紛紛鬆口氣，互問道彼此，表達愛。

不動明露出微笑，以他為榮，美樹笑著不動明應該要向他多學習。不被眾人察覺之下，飛鳥了拿著刀叉的手微微發抖，食之無味。

我們是上帝的創造物，世界萬物都是如此，是受神擺佈的魁儡，就連聖子也不例外，不被理解的撒旦承受的千古罪業，又好似不白之冤，宛如陰影籠罩著飛鳥了。

「了，你看起來很悲傷，怎麼了嗎？」午餐結束後，不動明擔心地問，明明他沒有表現出來，為什麼不動明總能察覺？

「沒事，只是有點疲倦，那麼我該走了，明，請你照顧好自己。」飛鳥了當著他和美樹和太郎說，簡潔地帶過交談，他們為他送行到門口。

從今以後也會開始嚴厲督促不動明學習，不要荒廢學業和田徑，飛鳥教授是認真的嗎？不動明立刻露出麻煩的神情。美樹和太郎在一旁幸災樂禍笑起來。

「了，你也是，之後我會好好上學的。」不動明微笑，這稍微讓飛鳥了安定下來。

不動明突然發現家門怎麼會換新的一道大門，而且是高科技電子鎖，可以直接用臉部辨認進出訪客，不動明驚呼一聲，對此記憶很模糊，牧村一家人對門的變化，一切如常，他們的記憶和不動明的記憶一致，有些荒謬又莫名合理的說詞：昨天早上，全家人出門，分別是外出工作和上學，遭到小偷闖空門，所幸沒有人財損失，由於牧村是混血的海外家庭入籍在日本，在地方上也算富裕，小有名氣，想低調行事沒有報警，於是他們打算換鎖，在飛鳥了的建議之下，直接換一道全新的門，採購和安裝的程序是由秘書珍妮負責。

明明大家各自講得很清楚了，以最理想的方式告一段落，和解，沒有絲毫衝突和傷害，所有人的記憶裡沒有任何破綻，飛鳥了修正的天衣無縫，不動明對昨夜的事情仍然感到一絲不對勁，過程中好像在哪個環節不太一樣，卻想不起來，除了他以外，沒有任何人產生質疑，不動明必須相信飛鳥了和牧村的家人。

最重要的是，黑貓離奇地失蹤了，再也沒有回來。

在告別不動明後，飛鳥了開車回到住處。

珍妮在等待自己歸來，卻離奇地以惡魔的原始姿態向自己卑躬屈膝，沒有先去做她想做的事，她的行程表滿檔，飛鳥了一向不會限制她的行動自由。

「撒旦大人。」西哥珍妮虔誠地呼喚他的王，魔性的雙眼注視著他，卻乾淨的，沒有任何雜質。

「珍妮，抬起頭吧，昨夜謝謝妳了，有什麼事情？」飛鳥了不自覺地用上位者語氣對監護人開口，想必有大災難即將來臨。

飛鳥了脫下沾染塵埃的白色大衣，西哥珍妮從他的背後接下，將大衣掛在衣架收進洗衣間，保留客廳的簡潔明亮，他坐在沙發上，打開筆電電源，馬上跳出不動明傳來的訊息，他回覆訊息，他已經回家了。

「我剛才在牧村家吃飯，和牧村家的父親談論最後的晚餐。」飛鳥了說，倒不認為是終局。

最後是沒有結果的結果，命運從未終結，也既無開始，聖子三天後死而復生，以基督的死來擔當世間罪惡的懲罰。天使與惡魔永無休止的輪迴鬥爭。

「撒旦大人，區區的人類竟然在冒犯您，太可笑了。」西哥珍妮不悅地說。撒旦不會把人類放在眼裡。西哥珍妮相信，是的，人類皆是低等生物，洋溢起令人戰慄的快樂。

「生命是至高無上的象徵，我感到狂喜，復仇的狂喜，地獄只有充斥黑暗和死亡，我是永恆燦爛的撒旦，我必然要摧毀生命，過去的所作所為是理所當然，只是……」飛鳥了關掉不動明傳來的訊息閃爍，專注地望向一片發黑的螢幕，昏沉地開口，猶豫，沒有繼續說下去。

「人類是侵占我們惡魔族的故土的有害生物，人類的唯一用處是滿足惡魔的口腹之慾與殺戮衝動，您是惡魔的救世主，如今潛伏在暗處的惡魔已經對漫長的等待狂躁不安。」西哥珍妮判斷閒話家常的開場白告一段落，時間寶貴，忽略飛鳥了的欲言又止，那段沉默的留白，心照不宣，兩人就此錯過，永別。

飛鳥了沉默，西哥珍妮口齒鋒利的報告近況局勢：

「在您的本體意識沉睡的十六年期間，一向是由我替您發號施令，普遍的惡魔仍未察覺到您的甦醒，只知道一個自稱惡魔人的安蒙開始惡魔狩獵，近日傳來魔王謝朗的憤怒和質疑，因為他失去很多自己的部下──很荒謬，您反倒讓惡魔陷入一團混亂的恐懼。」

她精明規劃事務，以便提早防範──或者主動出擊獵殺。眼球作為肢幹支撐，搖搖欲墜，以那短小畸形的手舉起水壺，優雅地倒一杯水，即使恢復惡魔真身，她仍然是撒旦最完美的貼身隨從。

飛鳥了接過那一杯水，在彈指之間的動作一氣呵成，敲打玻璃杯，發出清脆的振音，抿唇沾水，一口未嚐放下。

「還有，妖鳥死麗濡和她的部下正在追蹤安蒙的下落，有派人潛伏在報社，需要把她列為代辦事項嗎？畢竟攸關不動明的安全。」西哥珍妮露齒微笑，看好戲的樣子，她將資料建檔，一切都逃不過她的監視。

「無所謂，妖鳥一點都不重要。」飛鳥了視若無睹說，其實留心防範，回歸正題。

「謝朗對任何事物都不滿，包括我，他們是我分散出去的一部分力量，惡魔開始想要奪回統治權嗎？」

惡魔是弱肉強食，殘暴，遵從慾望本能，適者生存的種族，撒旦並非是惡魔族，他是最完美的天使，一種絕對的精神領袖象徵，是地獄嚴肅的神威守護。

唯一最接近神，驅趕神之軍團一度侵略地球，摧毀伊甸園的存在，撒旦凌駕這群如散沙混沌，在地方各自稱王的惡魔們，與天堂不同，惡魔不存在社會性階級秩序，強大的惡魔都有專屬效忠自己的部下，持續爭奪地盤鬥爭，魔王謝朗是首屈一指的王者，具有三張臉，三種人格意識，在古老的過去，撒旦戰勝了謝朗，將他吸收進自己的體內，佔據意識，那思想的任何碎片，成為自己的一部分，也能成為坐騎。

飛鳥了滿不在乎地回答，他點開地圖軟體，衛星定位映出近來惡魔藏匿的蹤跡，這是他難以忘懷的與不動明惡魔狩獵的甜蜜歲月，他不會因為犧牲惡魔的性命產生負罪，那只不過代表慘死在不動明手上的惡魔都是不值一提的弱者罷了，加密信箱裡接收西哥珍妮寄給他的重要文件，他點開，罕見地露出凝重的神情。

不盡然，西哥珍妮觀察著，撒旦投胎轉世人類，正是為了尋找人類的弱點，負責統帥惡魔作戰的魔王謝朗是撒旦的一部分，能夠接收部分的心電感應，將他對人類的恐懼採取幕後行動，現在已然變調，從一開始就變調，或許是撒旦提早恢復記憶的關係，謝朗完全接收不到撒旦對人類的恐懼。

「您轉世後非常幸福，您被人類的愛滋潤，這個陌生的詞語從未出現在惡魔身上，愛，是神對惡魔永世的罪罰。」

西哥珍妮凜然公正的宣告，經由神創造出來的惡魔，彷彿是神的代言者，然而，飛鳥了一向不承認上帝賦予撒旦的罪，他曾對她說過，不動明是他唯一的恐懼源頭，曾經的錯失、懊悔，只是現在的他會重新凝聚起這份恐懼，錯誤將修正千錯萬錯，前往未來，開拓輝煌盛世的力量。

飛鳥了不禁搖頭，帶有一絲輕蔑，暗處下的惡魔開始失序襲擊人類，留下不少明顯的形跡，原先預計的惡魔狩獵清單一口氣暴漲，他也知道近來有不少人類目擊者放話出去，開始謠傳這個世界有惡魔，沒有確實證據，就像歷史上有人聲稱見過吸血鬼、狼人一樣的離奇。

飛鳥了一個個透過蒙太奇影像合成技術，快速地還原臉孔辨識，確認每個企圖追蹤惡魔的目擊者身分資料，西哥珍妮預先安排惡魔們潛伏在世界各地的媒體平台操弄，基本上，投訴媒體的管道會被阻擋下來。就算沒有惡魔干涉，在證據不足的情況下，各國政府也會視而不見，亟欲隱藏無法可解的殺人事件，怕造成恐慌失去民心，大部分死者是社會眼中毫無價值的敗類，慘死在夜夜笙歌的派對狂歡中。

私人直播上傳的影片，一律被媒體視為散播恐懼不實的留言強制下架，控制言論和思想是統治世界的手段之一，她照飛鳥了的指示，前陣子做好運動大會人選的安排，待時機成熟時，正式開幕惡魔復甦的偉大盛宴。

西哥珍妮古怪的凸眼眨著，目光垂落在桌上的腳本，她的效率向來極好，無可挑剔，飛鳥了快速瀏覽分類成存與歿的人類目擊者清單，有一個聽聞過的名字，然後終於抬頭望向西哥珍妮，他沉靜的藍眸多了一抹意味深長。

現代的人類具有足以對抗惡魔的核武，因為安息日派對，沉睡的惡魔從冰封的虛無甦醒，靈體附身在人類身上潛伏社會行動，過程極為美妙合理，然而惡魔終究是惡魔，無法壓抑純粹的本能，竟與人類的複雜人性不謀而合，如今這個世界，究竟是惡魔披著人皮，抑或是人類藏著惡魔之心在生活呢，早已無法探究真實。

西哥珍妮始終配合撒旦的計畫行動，卻開始不明白意義，她突然產生一種末世預感，幾乎是神的警語響徹，撒旦將引領惡魔前往何處，使她不寒而慄。

「撒旦大人恐怕不能完全指責謝朗的苦心，他們或許是針對您害怕失去不動明的恐懼進行妥協調整。撒旦墜入愛河，是從未有過的。」西哥珍妮提出質疑，指向一切問題的核心。

「惡魔想要傷害明這一點，無關我是不是愛著他，而是因為他是惡魔人，他會在我的庇護下，在世間所向無敵」飛鳥了神情冷傲，慢慢咀嚼著質疑，從心領會，忽地感受一絲不可思議的驚奇又讚嘆。

明，屬於他的明，惡魔人，一個超越人類與惡魔的存在，是他獨一無二的染血羔羊，創造的喜悅。

他供奉的新生神祇將登上超越天堂與地獄的聖域，所有人都要被毀滅。

飛鳥了比誰都喜歡這個，此刻，他陶醉在荒謬的喜悅，不可自拔，揚起狂喜地笑容。

「珍妮，我保證過了，我對自身的命運保證，無論是神抑或惡魔，任誰都無法干預我的自由，甚至是我愛不動明的心，皆不會影響復甦惡魔族的大義──反抗神的命運。」

目前計畫的進度看似停滯出現變調，實際上，飛鳥了快要實現理想的世界，他等待這一天來臨很久了。

飛鳥了倏然站起身，從容不迫，金髮的美少年背向西哥珍妮走向落地窗，眼前的天空與泳池的蔚藍交融相映，一望無垠，黎明玫瑰色的榮光穿透他一身，不可名狀的壯闊，這份天性的殘酷，西哥珍妮粉身碎骨都要追隨撒旦。

即使總有一天，她必然要終歸神的戒律。

西哥珍妮尊崇撒旦高貴的自由，撒旦是極端的個人主義者，他以自我為世界中心，孤獨的，沉浸在黑暗中發光的天使，拯救了本應被神消滅的惡魔。

「魔神撒旦竟愛戀人類……太美麗了，我願意做您永恆的使徒。」西哥珍妮捧著狂躁的胸口，好似古典戲劇的壯烈的情感洶湧，忽然眼頭發熱，背部異位的乳房渾然硬挺。

那本應是神賦予惡魔否定愛的罪罰，是惡魔的殘缺，神留給惡魔的只有無盡的罪與罰，絕不能得到愛之寬恕，地獄不存在愛，最可怕的絕望，她應驕傲的魔神撒旦勇敢地抵抗了這份罪，罪即是愛，卻無比虛妄。

「珍妮，妳會背叛我嗎？」飛鳥了以耀眼的神情瞥向她，聽來孤獨，遊離的嗓音，如同耶穌明白猶大必會出賣他。

飛鳥了認為，猶大的背叛證明惡魔不存在愛，只有慾望和破壞的生存本能，西哥珍妮同意這一點，實際的結果卻截然不同。

「您現在是我扶養長大的撒旦，只是，光與影永遠無法結合。」西哥珍妮始終保持刺目悚然的微笑，傾訴而出神永遠賦予她的戒律，怪異的美麗，陽光蒸騰，水氣，腥味與藥膏交融的清淡氣味，飛鳥了嗅聞到一股溫柔的臭，又好似散發出花的清香，在沉默之中，傳達更多的澄明，後來她細心地替飛鳥了清理肩膀上傷口，換藥，他不禁闔上眼皮，發出類似安寧的呼息。

{09}

不動明望著門口的攝影機，和牧村家一樣的裝置，不知所云地泛起疙瘩。隨即，走進為他敞開的大門，西哥珍妮站在玄關前優雅地招呼，不動明緊張地對飛鳥了的監護人端正敬禮，忽略掛在門牌上魔鬼的數字，飛鳥了來不及反應，不動明已經衝上前撲倒他，把他壓在沙發上親吻他的臉嘻笑著。

飛鳥了顯然被不動明打斷了工作，他翻身平躺，將不動明擁入懷中，輕撫他微微弓起的背。

「剛從美國回來，時差適應還習慣嗎？」飛鳥了關切，那是兩人之間的最後的一週。

「好極了！」不動明閉上眼睛，彷彿在黑暗中尋覓光，他貼的很近，發涼的肚子暖和起來，飛鳥了試圖理解擁抱一個和他差不多個子的男孩，飛鳥了心想，兩種鎮定劑和興奮劑的混合效果，下巴抵著彼此的肩膀，腳碰著腳，耳對耳緊貼著，對方的心臟抵著他的胸膛跳動著。

「明，你太興奮了，請冷靜下來究竟是發生什麼事？」飛鳥了語落，不動明尋找到了位置，與他接吻，不動明即將參加四百米接力賽的運動大會，之前讓他調養身心為由，暫時回歸平凡的校園生活，他在飛鳥了的鼓勵肯定，漸漸接受惡魔的力量是自己的一部分，因為他戰勝了惡魔，理應獲得這份力量改變以往的平凡生活，不動明蛻變新生了。

這時，西哥珍妮端了茶水和可樂走向他們，不動明被轉移注意力，他趴在飛鳥了身上，一頭熱後，才感到不好意思地望著她，居然有可樂，她沒有和不動明對上眼，保持著神祕而性感的笑容，他們望著她頗有餘裕的離去，發出細跟高跟鞋的聲響。

「了，她真的是你的監護人兼秘書嗎？」不動明驚呼，太不可思議了。

「她很細心的，知道你可能會隨時來我家，有準備你的可樂。」飛鳥了解釋，他意識到，不動明現在對她沒有產生生理反應。

「誰叫你的冰箱只有放汽泡水！」不動明抱怨，隨即他的肩頭放鬆，將重量延伸在飛鳥了身上，無賴地笑了笑。

「我不喝水以外的東西，明，你應該要起身。」飛鳥了說，如果這不是性衝動行為，甚至無關發洩，他們應該要結束此舉不切實際也不是必須的肢體接觸，他們可以換一個更舒適的坐姿進行交流，也能讓他繼續專注眼前的工作，然而不動明使性子似乎想繼續溫存下去，他舉起臂膀，輕輕地攬住不動明，搓揉他微卷的黑髮在指尖，他閉上眼，共同沉浸在舒適的沉默，直到不動明終於心滿意足起身，對他輕聲說，他身上總會散發一股好聞的清香。

飛鳥了從來不知道有這件事，他抬起手背嗅聞，只有不動明的味道，他沒打算爭論下去，重新把目光移回電腦螢幕，他身旁的人開始喝可樂，他的注意力開始無法集中，受到他一舉一動影響。

「明，安靜一點。」飛鳥了說，他看一眼行事曆，毫不留情地提醒，「你下星期要期中考。」

「嗚，我知道啦……了，你在做什麼？怎麼會有惡魔？」不動明一臉心虛，想要轉移話題，他望著飛鳥了操作影像合成，那是熟悉的街道的攝影機，明顯是惡魔攻擊人類的殘影，他輕易陷入恐懼和憤怒，飛鳥了是如何取得這些影像資料？惡魔怎麼會明目張膽地直接出現在街巷攻擊人類？惡魔的現影、行動模式向來有跡可循，如今好像變得恐懼混亂，毫無章法？

「這是蒙太奇影像合成技術，惡魔越來越猖狂，連公家攝影機都拍攝到惡魔的殘影，已經引起少數人類的注意和傳聞。」

飛鳥了襲斷媒體源頭，仍然無法阻止有心人士的追尋，現在的影像紀錄不足以向世人證明惡魔真正存在，然而伴隨危險、求知慾旺盛、未知的嶄新事物，惡魔的存在是值得開拓的新大陸，甚至會有人類認為，這可以帶來前所未有的商機噱頭，帶來的後續效應是更多人類捲進殺戮，他必須要盡快搶先公矚於世

人類會主動接近惡魔，想要利用惡魔嗎。單純的不動明墜入人性的陷阱，迷惘起來。

在千萬年流徒的生命裡，撒旦目睹過凡人夢中不曾見的事物，穿越天堂與地獄，他與萬物生命之源的上帝面對面而談。在萬千天造之物中，人類最愚蠢自負，妄圖能透過科學凌駕宇宙萬物，殊不知惡魔是自然與原始的力量，大自然終將會反撲人類藉由破壞建立的文明。

飛鳥了向不動明表現出同情，他的內心深處越感受不到它。他冷靜地陳述情勢，即使現況對他愈不利，他的身上有某種歷久不衰的水晶，將他與整個世界區隔開來，幾乎是某種厭倦、冷酷和敵意，他可以立刻評估分析，包括自己和不動明，進而隨機應變，採取有利自己的行動。

「我上次和你說的是認真的，我要你回歸以往的校園生活，從今以後我會獨自追蹤惡魔。」自從前陣子在美樹家講開後，飛鳥了停止惡魔狩獵計畫，不動明突然回歸平凡的校園生活，他不能接受飛鳥了現在要他退出。

「我不可能放著你不管，你需要我的力量吧？」不動明拒絕，惡魔蟄伏在世界的暗處，隨時都有可能傷害人類。他是惡魔人，等待他的人生終點只剩下地獄。

「起初，我也希望我們能一起行動，後來發現，我已經讓你陷入絕境，與惡魔結合的你顯然失去自我認同，我判斷你終究是屬於牧村家的一份子，這是你的歸屬，那麼我必要保護你的安危，我會一個人尋找別種方法揭發真相。」

世界從來沒有折衷平衡的選擇，只有向世界妥協或反其抵抗，飛鳥了回答，他打算讓不動明徹底遠離惡魔的影子，讓他回歸陽光普照的日子，不動明無法接受，他字字句句都像否定不動明至今所付出一切的努力。

「你不需要我了嗎？」不動明臉色一變，無法交集。

「不是。」沒想到他的反應會是如此，飛鳥了驚愕，停頓，斟酌著最適當的言語，卻什麼話都說不出口。

不動明從來不是英雄，沒有慾望，他是藉著救世的愛而成為聖潔無暇，能為所信仰之物奮不顧身自我毀滅，惡魔的本能以某種扭曲的共生關係互相侵蝕助長，他是祭獻的羔羊，也是罪惡的魔鬼，釘在十字架，敏感而悲哀。

飛鳥了必然要阻止神將他領回的那一天。

「了，這樣對你不公平！我是為了保護你，保護美樹他們，才選擇變成惡魔人啊，為什麼你不能明白我呢……」不動明光是聽著飛鳥了的敘述，淚水凝聚在眼眶，他忍著淚，為那些無辜慘死在惡魔手上的人類悼念。

飛鳥了對他說，那是人類咎由自取，一群毫無價值的人類，他依據死亡的名單，分析數據，大部分的人類會遭到惡魔殺死，是為了追尋慾望的結果，最終被未知的慾望結果給滿溢吞噬，不值同情，有的罹難者甚至無家屬出面認領。

「但他們都是人類啊，無論是好是壞，而你是我見過最好的人，為什麼不嘗試相信他們呢？」不動明努力地思考，笨拙地傾訴著他的想法，盼望飛鳥了能理解，他相信飛鳥了的判斷一向是正確的，加上透過統計學報告，結論是這些人可能一點都不努力，無價值，是墮落，吸毒嗑藥，雜交，做過偷拐搶騙的壞事，才會被黑暗吸引，前往無法回頭的惡魔的集會吧，然而他們可能也懷有一些無法實現的夢想，伴隨失落，一定會有人為他們的過世哭泣的，人生中重要的是追求的過程吧。

「我擁有的社會成就地位是評斷人類價值的標準嗎？我確實擁有一切，那些對我而言卻可有可無，僅是一個人生存的必要手段，我是孤兒，打從我的出生便是一無所有──明，你會為我哭泣嗎？」飛鳥了淡淡地說，一個終結，一個開端，似乎兩者皆無，他們的相遇像一片從天而降的海，飽含著雨水，淚水，將他們包裹，淹溺。

不動明震驚慟然，自慚，他克制不住掉淚，搖頭，他不是這樣想著飛鳥了的，剛才的話語中，他從未想要曲解他，他咬著唇，顫抖地解釋，淚水流淌他的唇瓣，被飛鳥了輕輕地吻過，他們再次接吻。

「明，你永遠沒有錯。」飛鳥了微笑，世間必然存在苦難，抵抗與投敵，飢餓與寒冷，殉難與無恥，罪惡與死亡，篤定是不美麗的世界──你是唯一為撒旦的苦難流淚的男孩，這不是很荒謬嗎？

不動明已經厭倦了無法共識的談話，他疲倦，一股強烈的睡意襲來，千萬種情緒擠滿他的胸口，他快要沒法呼吸。他無疑是戰勝惡魔意志的惡魔人，然而與惡魔結合的每一天，好似無時無刻都能聽見在深埋內心深處的惡魔咆哮，靈魂肅斂的悲鳴呢？

他早已分不清了，他的人類靈魂陷進惡魔的軀殼，或許只有死亡才能解脫，在那天來臨前，他注定要對抗惡魔，為自己的靈魂而戰，永不停止。

他可以忍受千瘡百孔的傷痛，唯獨無法抵禦睡意，這也是源自惡魔的本性嗎？不動明問飛鳥了，來不及得到回答，時間一分分過去，在陽光明媚的時刻，毫無預警地沉睡去，睡在飛鳥了的膝蓋上，他的青春，很快就太遲了。

當不動明醒來時，已經晚上九點了，他在飛鳥了的房間，躺在特大尺寸，可以盡情滾動玩耍的大床上，飛鳥了點亮床燈，他難得沒有使用電腦，正在閱讀一本綠色硬皮的精裝書，即使明白他是美國的大學教授，這是不動明第一次看見他看書的模樣，對此感到新奇，他問他看什麼，他回答古詩失樂園，描述墮落的天使向神反叛失敗，化為蛇復仇，引誘亞當和夏娃食下知善惡果樹，人類被逐出伊甸園的故事，問他有什麼想法？不動明的神情轉瞬凝重，陷入沉思，沒有回答，卻也沒有給予肯定或否定。

飛鳥了對他娓娓道來，他可以寫一份專業的古文學解析報告，但他無法真正理解語彙的意義，人類學研究橫跨很多領域，自然也要理解當時的人們的知識水平和文化背景，文字是傳承的媒介之一。

例如有些宗教寓意的古詩，讀來特別荒謬，卻不討厭，神曲中名叫但丁的人類竟然遊走天堂與地獄並記錄其面貌，即使誰也不知道真相，也許是人類無謂的幻想吧，飛鳥了意味深長回答。他順手闔上書，不再深入談論話題。不動明笑著說，他完全聽不懂他在說什麼，但他喜歡他談論他自己，就算是瑣事什麼的都好。飛鳥了便隨意地翻幾頁朗讀幾段詩給他聽，他單純地沉醉在他獨特清澈的嗓音中。

飛鳥了已經提前聯絡牧村家，告知不動明會留宿一夜，不動明問他吃飯了嗎？他說沒有，那就一起吃吧，當作陪伴他吃，他同意了，幾乎沒有拒絕過，無微不至的疼愛，早上的歧異自然和解了。

「要吃什麼？叫酒店外送嗎？我打電話叫珍妮準備晚餐好了。」飛鳥了心想這段時間餐廳都打烊了，不動明靈機一動，他搖頭，拉起他的手打算往外面衝出去。

飛鳥了露出疑惑的神情，努力地施力停下，仍然被不動明拖著走，他注視不動明昏沉的眼底重新染上歡樂的色彩。

「了，我們去外面吃吧，我騎車載你兜風！」不動明不等飛鳥了的回答直接推著他走出公寓，用腳關上門，牧村家也是一模一樣的門，說不上的怪。

流淌的月光，車身下方的蟲鳴，稍微不再炎熱了，帶有些微涼意的夜風吹拂他們，好似與過去許多共處的記憶混合，不動明照著自己節奏，不經規劃，他關掉架在車座上的平板的衛星定位，在他的大腦描繪出完整的風景。

他們啟程上路了。

飛鳥了只能緊緊抱住他的腰，乘著風，將一切拋下奔馳前行，僅此一夜的公路旅行，路程上他停靠一間加油站加油，順手在超商買了一大堆熟食和飲料當作晚餐，他拒絕飛鳥了的信用卡，拿出自己的零用錢付款，不給飛鳥了買能量補品，他笑著說，吃這些就失去活著的樂趣了，飛鳥了對飲食沒什麼感覺。

一個小時後，他們來到偏遠的山區，旅行沒有遠離文明，到處是文明，才能體會渺小的、與文明共處的自然美景，最終他們抵達目的地，早晨的露水與夜晚的星子，豐盈渾圓，在廣闊的山丘，綻放一片無垠的繡球花，路燈，及玻璃碎片在步道的石子之間發亮，白日平常作為公眾的觀光景點，現在三更半夜沒什麼人了。

飛鳥了觀察，即使靠近山區，在光害的影響，連天上的星子都看得不太清楚了，陪伴他們的只有月亮，他突然感到有些孤寂，忘了計謀，忘記思考，忘記野心，他只是靠在不動明的身旁，在青春的邊緣等待。

不動明笑說，這裡是小時候他剛借住牧村家不久，他們帶他第一次去郊遊的地方，因為離家裡很近，偶爾，他們想到就會去，那是飛鳥了所不知道的生活。

在花園，河流，筆直的林蔭道，路邊栽種著蘋果樹，果實飽滿，成熟地足以採摘，夜色很黑，不動明有夜視，飛鳥了開啟手機的手電筒，沒有惡魔的氣息，不想驚動住在附近的民戶，他們重新回到那片山丘，這裡平坦而寬闊，在路燈微弱地照明下，飛鳥了清楚看見不動明映出的表情，美好的如夢似幻。

「我常常想著了在美國生活過的好嗎，明明你可能也忘記我了吧。」飛鳥了帶往美國後，隨著歲月，他們聯絡的次數越來越少，孤寂將重返不動明的生活。

一個像不動明這樣不起眼的小男孩，自然一下子就讓人輕易遺忘了，然而這種荒蕪和惆悵，始終徘徊在孩子的靈魂深處，作為世界的背景存在著，在平凡庸碌的生活，揉合了最純真的盼望與思念。

「……我怎麼可能會忘記你呢。」飛鳥了的身上某種冷峻被敲碎了。

飛鳥了在撒旦的命運尚未甦醒，他唯一的天真就是以為自己是孤兒，當時沒有成年人知道，包括他自己是如何漂流在那片大海，也沒有在那之前的記憶，是不動明捨身救了他，醒來的他陷入失語症狀，連話都不會說，他在日本度過幸福的童年，偶爾他會糾正不動明的日語，也已經透過自學完全熟悉英文這門語言，才漸漸顯示出兩人之間的差異。

他被珍妮領養帶往美國後，起初，卻只會說一口流利的日語，除了珍妮，沒有人願意和他說話，他是天才跳級讀書，競爭排名，發表的學術論文得獎，與人交際，參加兄弟會，他可以表現善良，誠懇，但沒有愛；溫柔，勤勉，但沒有眷戀；他邀請校友參加自己的跳級畢業派對，畢業生只有他一人，然後在心中懷著冷漠與厭倦來處理這件事。

「了，我已經做好決定，等我高中畢業後就和你到美國一起生活，就像你來日本與我重逢。」不動明下定決心，他們是彼此的孤獨的喧囂，是千鈞一髮，生死抉擇。

飛鳥了確實邀請過不動明，沒想到他認真考慮過了，然而，這是永遠無法實現的美夢，這一切都是他為不動明設局的謊言。

「我會主動連絡我的父母，包括牧村家，告訴他們，我想要和你在一起，當然啦，我們現在要把惡魔這件事解決，我可不想在美國看見惡魔呢。」不動明混合著玩笑，傷感與平靜的失望，鮮少提及在遠方的親生父母，大部分是被動等待他們的消息，無聲無息的，那是一個漫長的自傷，永不癒合的傷口。

太天真了，一個荒謬的勇氣。飛鳥了震驚，感受到胸腔中的拉扯，頭部一陣暈眩，未知的愁苦。他們不是你的父母，養育又忽略你的人，那又怎樣呢，這個世界才是你真正殘酷的父母，我將要奪走你的全世界，保護你。

「嘿，你有在聽我說話嗎？真是的，虧我鼓起勇氣講……」一片靜穆的沉默中，不動明打斷了，他鼻哼一聲，笨拙，有些難為情的語氣，隨即他不著痕跡地轉移話題，大聲嘟嚷肚子好餓啊，總算可以大快朵頤了。

不動明塞他一口漢堡，要飛鳥了吃下去，不可以挑食，咬下去瞬間才感到飢腸轆轆，體驗著味覺感官，漢堡是廉價的、無營養的垃圾食物，那恐怕就是不好吃吧，不動明卻很喜歡吃，這相當荒謬讓他費解。

飛鳥了忽地感到奇怪，初次撒旦的意志覺醒後他以洞觀之眼窺探在另一場夢，另一個世界的他們，對他而言是一個幻象，影子，難不成他是受到這些影響，進而愛戀執著不動明的嗎？

不動明是他追尋命運的源頭，然而在親密地日夜相處中，比起不動明對他的需求，是他才需要不動明，他漸漸發現不動明身上有許多他不理解的，自己並不全然了解他這個人，領悟到這件事讓他不可思議，這是驚喜的，好奇、足以追尋的事物，他的靈魂，精神，智慧，力量，或許這些都不重要，他真正愛著，就是當他把手遞過來的瞬間，一個攬住他的肩膀的溫柔的動作，簡單地。

「明，你剛才的話，我聽得很清楚……我還沒有消化過來，我發現、或許我其實不太了解你，但我只接受你，我會給你更好的世界！」飛鳥了流利的話語中有著停頓，罕見地不確定性，最終赤裸地傾訴而出，全身繃緊，像在等待最沉重的一擊，他異常殘忍，缺乏對萬物生靈的同理心，這一刻，他或許說對一次，愛意滿盈，這是愛開始的地方，以某種不可能的語彙，出乎意料，心意相通。

「沒事的，你不要想的太嚴重，我曾對你說過，我了解你嗎？可能比你想的要多，比我自己想的更少吧，我會保護你的，和你一起成長。」不動明溫柔地低語，他們安靜地並排躺著，唯一聽見的只有林間的窸窣聲響與他們尚未平復的呼吸，不動明相信他們所在做的事情，付諸的努力，他仰頭望向天空，稀疏的星子座落在無法分割的天空，不知道自己向死亡生長，最光明的靈魂也有黑暗的邊界。

黑色翼尖在地面投下孤行的陰影，宛如張開喙，發出震盪的悲鳴。

不動明再次和飛鳥了一起展開惡魔狩獵，然而，這一次再也沒有回頭路。

這一次根據飛鳥了提供的地點，他們前往寺廟附近的廢墟，不動明在牧村家聽聞寺廟住持寶泉院先生慘遭分屍殺害的噩耗，那肯定是惡魔的所為。

不動明奔跑著，人類的肩胛骨裂開一對蝠翼，他蛻皮成惡魔的英姿，飛鳥了躲在暗處拍攝錄影，欣賞他的美，一如往常。

「你們把他吃了！你們殺死他！」當不動明看見惡魔們進食住持的屍體，被撕扯得不扯人形，所有希望落空，他悲憤，熊熊怒火衝破他的軀體，激發出他所有的潛能力量。

在場的惡魔被不動明的眼淚頓住了，站在原地一動都不動，將不動明視為同伴：「安蒙，是你啊。」

安蒙。

不動明流露出一絲困惑，才意識到是被封印在自己體內的惡魔，最強的惡魔勇者，至於安蒙的來歷，他完全不想要知道，不過是一場徹頭徹尾的悲劇。

淚水浸透了不動明惡魔化的臉龐，讓他止不住哆嗦，唇亡齒寒，絕望地大喊：「我不是惡魔，我是惡魔人，我有人類的心！」

不動明手刃突擊，惡魔的頭顱當即碎裂，伴著一聲作嘔的聲響，噴出鮮黃腥臭的血液，一個惡魔的意識死後，遭到另一個惡魔合體，砸向他的身體，戰鬥不可避免地開始了，人類面對惡魔注定無希望，那麼，不動明的獠牙將徹底咬碎惡魔的希望，力量的懸殊之下，在場的惡魔被不動明單方面肆虐殘殺，惡魔撕心裂肺地慘叫求饒，反而助長不動明的報復屠戮，絕不手下無情，他身在血海深仇的烈火，雙眼發紅，彷彿沉醉在自身的力量裡面，然而有一件事被遺漏了，在嗜血狂歡所錯過的事。

戰鬥尚在繼續，突然之間，形勢劇烈地偏離了原本的軌跡，導向破滅的絕路。

在這連綿濃郁的陰影之中，躲在暗處的飛鳥了看見遠方的紅外線，直到錄影的那個人如他預測的逃走，收到那封無法追蹤的神祕信件，一如既往，若是惡魔的邀約，人類便會前來。

「明，快停下來！有人看到你了，除了我以外還有別的傢伙在拍攝你，可能連你變成惡魔的瞬間都拍到了。」飛鳥了失聲喊叫，卻冷若冰霜地望著不動明崩潰的背影。

飛鳥了的腳傷無疑是好了，他不徐不緩，沒有追上去，他的腳下盡是濕黏的混土，惡魔的遺骸。

{10}

全身沾染惡魔鮮血的不動明的神情痛楚而堅定，他顫抖，赤身裸體，意識不是十分清晰，他聽見一聲溫柔的呼喚，緩緩地將眼睛睜開一條縫，使光反射進入他的雙眼，在最深邃的黑暗裡，閃耀出澄藍的光。

他就是光，毫無黑暗。純粹，不帶一絲雜質，彷彿將整片天空與大海合為一體的藍，他們四目相交，使他平息了眼中的紊亂，進而聚焦望進他眼底，他終於從噩夢甦醒。

被惡魔纏身的噩夢。

「我的樣子被拍到了。」不動明喃喃自語，卻有一股釋然的語氣。

「嗯，恐怕變身前的樣貌就拍到了。」

「……我是一個惡魔。」不動明不願意承認，事實不等於真相，那麼，將只有荒謬成為命運的基石。飛鳥了沒有否定，不動明閉上眼，突然羞愧地無法直視他。

「我會幫你搶回來，我一定會保護你。」飛鳥了的回應簡單明瞭，他走向不動明，一把扣住肩膀，他猛地睜眼，被淚水濕透的睫毛打顫，他的光，開始刻入他的眼睛。

那股拂曉般的溫暖滲進不動明的肌膚，他渴望眼前這份親近熟悉的擁抱，另一部分卻沒來由感到排斥陌生想掙脫逃開。

「明，你怎麼了？」

不動明無法回答，他平靜地注視自己的雙手，吸進每一口氣帶有濃臭的血腥味，腦中一團轟鳴，彷彿被軟爛的血肉塞滿，窒息，直到他再也分不清楚自己，他的指間淌下惡魔的鮮血，指甲縫卡著碎爛的組織，他的喉嚨湧起噁心，卻不確定胃裡有多少東西可吐，胃部翻攪噁心卻飢腸轆轆，警訊他該補充生命能量，永遠無法緩解熱量的消耗。

他甩掉沾染雙手的鮮血，不願意碰觸飛鳥了，道路開始分岔，越行越遠。

「對不起，我的身體很髒，不要碰我。」不動明沙啞地開口。

「今天在我的公寓過夜吧，現在時間不早了，抱歉，這是我的疏忽。」飛鳥了的神情冷靜，越過橫屍，鼻子連皺起來都沒有。

「錯不在你，我遲早會被人發現的，我完全沉溺在殺戮中沒有察覺。」不動明穿上一條褲子，搭上飛鳥了的跑車，在快到他家的公寓時，他突然收到美樹傳來關心一封問候的訊息，他感到一股安心同時愧疚，應該要回牧村家，但已經來不及了，他回傳今夜不回家，要在了的家過夜，疲倦地把手機丟在一旁，隨著跑車開進室內停車場，車身進入電梯懸浮上升，手機滑落在車底。

他回到飛鳥了的公寓，只有空寂和寬敞可形容的大廳，整潔，除了傢俱沒有擺放任何私人物品，從落地窗看出去的景象，太陽已落下，黯淡的新月在朦朧的天際邊緣，打碎的光點流入澄藍的泳池。

「你一個人住在這裡，太寂寞了。」不動明咕噥。

「我有很多間房子，這只是我在日本的住屋，你隨時都可以來我這。」飛鳥了不以為然，他點開燈，日光燈瞬間照亮，他憂心的目光終於投向不動明，從剛才進屋到現在，不動明的夜視在黑暗中已經看得非常清楚了。

不動明走向淋浴間，打開熟悉的開關，低下頭闔上雙眼，蓮蓬頭的溫暖水流一路滲透他的髮絲，沿著眼角滑落，整張臉爬滿水痕和淚水，對未來的恐懼和無力感正在一點一滴瓦解他，盡可能不要被飛鳥了察覺，卻不知時間正在一點一滴流逝，他將真正失去了什麼。

「明，我現在能為你做什麼？」飛鳥了隔著一道玻璃門，將他看得一清二楚，彷彿是他所能做出最低限度的同理。

「進來。」不動明背對他，懸而未決，「和我一起淋雨，不過是熱的。」

飛鳥了毫不猶豫地進來了，他往前跨出兩步，溫熱的水滲透他白色的襯衫和長褲，雙眼誠然地看他。

「你的身體有些地方沒有清洗乾淨，只用清水清潔不足夠，轉過來我會協助你，我的動作不會很溫柔就是了。」飛鳥了判斷錯誤，誤會不動明此刻的需求，不動明看起來就像是上美術課，全身沾染黃色顏料的男孩，殊不知那是惡魔的鮮血。

不動明湧起了焦躁，連他都不明白為什麼，粗暴地將飛鳥了推向牆壁，試圖解開他餘下的扣子，他卻突然做不到，不能理解它的構造和他的穿搭品味，深怕一用力就會撕毀它，溫暖的雨滲透他們，他們的唇相貼，預期到強烈的性慾如子彈貫穿他，需要立刻宣洩，那比食慾都要來的貪婪而饜足，像一個深不見底的無底洞，他正在追尋未知的潛能，不再自我否定。

「了，操我。」不動明凶惡的眼眸湧起困獸的淚水，飛鳥了理解，覆上唇吻，唇舌的吸吮漸漸激烈交鋒，他能感覺到飛鳥了的體內湧起火苗，是一個冰冷的，一向純粹理性的男孩。

情慾如大雨墜下，欲仙欲死。飛鳥了全身濕透，布料透出比它更為蒼白的肌膚，他沒有脫下衣服，不動明則終於找到位置，成功拉下他的長褲拉鍊，長褲滑落在腳踝，他輕輕地抽離出來，在褪下他的內褲，一點都不滑稽，俐落好看的動作，最終是半勃起的性器面向他，喚起對他所有的情感。

下一刻飛鳥了扣住不動明的腰，將他貼近自己，皮膚底下如火舌竄燒，當彼此的性器觸碰的一瞬間，不動明卻抓住飛鳥了的手，要他停止，暗示性把手移向自己的臀部，飛鳥了擠出一坨沐浴乳在掌心，當他的手掌不輕不重地搓揉臀瓣，臀縫深處向下，快感和痛楚竄上背脊，他看著對方澄藍眼底的水氣和霧氣交映，蒸騰，彷彿是煮沸的白開水，不動明笑了起來，隨著數不盡的親吻和低語，腰際隨著指節的進入扭動，努力適應著甬道被撐開的異物感，溫暖而充實，他想要被填滿，才不被虛無吞噬，很快的，他靠著手指進入後庭的過程勃起了，他發出細不可聞的啜泣，抖著大腿，腳趾在熱燙的地板蜷縮起來，腿間流下的濃白液體伴隨泡沫、血液、清澈的水流消逝在排水孔。

看不動明射出不少精液後，飛鳥了判斷他應該得到暫時性的宣洩需求，便暫時停止擴張的動作，回歸最初的打算替他清潔身體，沾染泡沫的指骨從頭髮裡滑過，包括碰不到的後背，他甚至蹲下來替他洗淨腳指，那些特別難清洗的血液，用大量的泡沫塗抹，再用熱水一遍遍沖洗，他的動作稱不上溫柔卻仔細，帶有一些力道撫觸不動明的全身上下，屬於飛鳥了的感觸殘留在不動明的肌膚上蠢蠢欲動，刺激放大每個毛細孔，剛才被指腹擦過的乳頭硬挺起來。

不動明終於忍不住轉過來咬住他的唇，狂暴低吼，貪婪地渴求，都已經到了這地步，他比他想像中還不解風情，明明他也該死的有反應了，難不成是有潔癖嗎。

當唇瓣分開後，不動明才看見飛鳥了的胸腔早就隨急促地呼吸上下起伏，總是冷冽而精巧的臉龐，如今刷上一抹情慾的色彩，陷入折磨，不動明才滿意地伸出手指有一下沒一下地順過他的金髮，挑開糾結的部分，某種無法解讀的情緒在他的眼瞳一閃而逝，當不動明想要追尋他陌生的眼神時，他卻無情地扣住他的手肘，再次把他背轉身進而讓性器釘入體內，他可以感受到自己的私處被外力侵入成一個不合理的圓形，每一寸皺摺被熾熱緊密地頂開，重重地以甜蜜的角度摩擦腸壁，不動明不能思考，疼痛深刻地撕裂他，那又熱又痛地挺進，被佔領，被他擁有，他成為了他的世界，未成形的尖叫聲破碎在他的喉嚨。

不動明與惡魔結合後，感官千萬倍放大，在四肢百骸的神經末梢成就慾望的接口，他的肌肉緊繃而顫慄，壓抑不住與惡魔結合的本能，四肢變異昏黑，化作刀刃的指骨變得不能撫摸他，擁抱他，明明他們在親密地做愛，不動明空虛而難過地放下雙手，飛鳥了卻選擇握住，他蒼白纖細的指腹磨蹭著獵爪緩緩滲出鮮血，十指相扣。

浴室回響著呻吟和喘息，像海潮一樣轟鳴而來，他可以聽見飛鳥了在背後的喘息和低語，一字都聽不進去，他彷彿聽過，在夢境的歌唱，世界的毀滅和希望，他能承載了多少人的盼望，多少人的祝願與多少人的痛苦，在迎來高潮時，他被浪潮吞沒了，像多年前和飛鳥了在冰冷窒息的大海初遇。

灼熱的大雨蒸發了兩個男孩最終沖昏頭地逃離浴室，蹌踉不穩地跌向大床，濕潤而微熱，交談般的接吻，明滅不定的玻璃提燈，黑白相異的膚色泛紅厮纏，在追尋彼此的目光之下終於交集，全身赤裸伸展開來，不動明意識混沌，恍如置身在奇異的夢境，他把飛鳥了的莊重的臉廓看得一清二楚，包括他明亮如晨曉的藍瞳，在最深的黑暗視野，引領他穿越睡夢的幽地。

飛鳥了抖開白色薄被罩住他抑或他真的長出羽翼，將他包裹起來，融化，一陣輕微地麻癢掠過胸口，被羽毛輕輕搔弄。

清晨的暖黃曦光透窗而過，不動明醒來了，半睜的眼眸盡是迷茫，枕邊人不見了，殘留溫度，依稀聽見浴室的沖水聲，他不知道把手機掉到哪去，他拿起放在床頭櫃上不屬於他的手機，第一次看他的手機，指紋通過待機畫面，顯而易見的桌布。

「什麼呀。」不動明輕輕地哼笑出聲，「原來還有這種照片。」

驀然，不動明失控地咬緊了嘴唇，腥紅微鹹的液體滲進喉嚨，帶著一種莫名的苦澀既安心的味道。

「了，這是真的嗎，你對我……」不動明握著他的手機，無以名狀，他的手輕柔地刷過他的臉，擦去淚水，鎮定了他心中的黑暗。

飛鳥了安靜地看著他，開口，「我是你的，永遠不會離開你。」

不動明感覺到兩人之間的關係已然改變了，堅毅，強韌，牢不可破，光陰似箭破碎，重組。有時，他的記憶和情感縱橫交錯，他不明白為什麼他們會上床，激烈地做愛，發展成情人的關係，禁忌，共同的秘密，他答不上來，可他喜歡飛鳥了的笑容，是他一生真摯的朋友。對美樹的憧憬是錯覺，昔日的懷柔情感有時會襲上心頭，他依舊會關心她，喜歡她，這也是愛吧，怎麼可以因為錯覺就不愛美樹，不愛牧村家的每個人呢，他的人生好像有什麼東西正在急速崩解流失，他依舊答不上來。

多年後與飛鳥了重逢，飛鳥了對他說，他愛他，愛，終於完整他的命運。

愛。

因為交錯而斷裂的時空。

愛，原來是可以讓他長久並忽視的事物嗎？他不知道童年時他是愛著飛鳥了的，如果說不愛的話，那恐怕也不是，代表他的靈魂深處是如此孤獨的喧囂，疼痛，他的本質可能是與愛無緣的，他意識到，他不曾為自己掉淚，他不知道。

不動明卻因為愛徹底破碎了，愛竟是前所未有的陌生，恐懼的詞語，他不惜與惡魔結合，從未想過後果。他對世間的慈悲，渴望和平，和平卻憎恨著他，即將暴露在世人面前被殺死。

然而如果時間能重來，是否願意繼承恐怖的遺產，他想必會做出一樣的抉擇，義無反顧，只是啊，他需要指標，一個可以讓他永遠迷失的無限荒蕪擴大。

不動明在網頁搜尋自己的名字，查無資料，出門了，替飛鳥了到便利商店買了早餐，愚蠢地花了一點時間到處盤問路人有沒有人見過自己，在回到飛鳥了的公寓才想起自己的手機放在跑車內。

飛鳥了已經坐在電腦前，他掌握線索，是不動明認識的那個人，和美樹有關係的男人，名為長崎浩二的記者前一陣子不斷地找各種理由誘拐美樹拍攝清涼寫真照。

「我可以問美樹他的聯絡方式──」不動明想要起身拿走飛鳥了的車鑰匙去拿回手機，被他阻止。

「你以為他會和你公正談判嗎？那是不可能的，不能讓任何人發現我們的秘密，我會想辦法替你取回證據的。」

在日落時分，飛鳥了尋找長崎的住屋處位置，連他的身家資料和關係人都找到了，事情進展的比不動明想像中順利，反而沒有踏實感，接下來就是實際取回的階段。

「這個地方不適合開車，明，騎車載我去。」類似貧民窟的地方嗎，不動明不知道日本也有類似這樣的地方，飛鳥了說這個世界到處都有，也充滿了毒品，嫖妓，槍械，犯罪，暴力傷害，死亡反倒是唯一與它們和解的途徑。

他們出發了，再也無法回頭。

當落日時分，他們騎車來到目的地，老舊的房子，人煙稀少，飛鳥了拿起一疊鈔票，向一個面惡冷酷的男人情報交易，不動明愣住，過去只在電視節目看過這樣的場景。

他們來到長崎的住屋處，不動明感慨著他的車子開著這麼好，住在這樣的地方。不動明發現飛鳥了一出門便戴上手套，門鈴聲響破了周遭的寂靜蒼涼，出來應門的是長崎的老母親，一律拒絕訪問，對自己的兒子帶有一絲不可言說的鄙夷。

飛鳥了不顧老太太的阻止，直接闖入房子。不動明知道如果他加入老太太一起阻止他，他恐怕會直接亮槍恐嚇，他們做出打劫的行為令不動明矛盾難受，他在玄關脫掉鞋子，向老太太道歉，完事後很快會出來的。

飛鳥了在房間粗暴地翻箱倒櫃，抽起書本打碎攝影機，不動明覺得他的手段太極端，沒必要如此，他終究不能阻止他，他看起來比他焦急，憤怒，他用非法手段駭客進入長崎的電腦，文件檔案充滿了偷拍女高中生的清涼寫真，不動明對長崎的行徑一樣不忍直視，最終他從裡面找到影片，點開的畫面怵目驚心，是不動明變身惡魔人和獵殺惡魔的過程，他忽地感到一陣頭暈，難過，這就是另一個自己嗎？

飛鳥了插入隨身碟，灌進他看不懂的資料進去，在離開時，飛鳥了丟一疊鈔票向老太太警告這件事成為他們之間的秘密，千萬不要上二樓打開電腦。

「理應做出明智的抉擇，這樣才好。」飛鳥了最終向她道歉，打擾了。在背後看著他的不動明釋然地笑出來。

「明，待會我們分頭行動包夾長崎，我從後門偷襲，但我要先潛入埋伏，等我準備好了會通知你，不能先讓他看見你，恐怕計畫會分歧，是我要和他談判，你負責吸引注意力抓住他。」

快到攝影棚時，他們把重型機車停靠在一定距離的地方，在小心翼翼地前往目的地，黃昏隱沒，短暫的驟雨，在最後的暮光中凝視飛鳥了嚴正的倒影，飛鳥了安排計畫的巧妙盡繫於此，不動明就算不能明白其中深意也會盲從配合。他在離別時向不動明說明作戰計畫的流程，他要先花一點時間爬上天台的階梯從外側進入攝影棚的逃生門，他下載好室內的地圖，掌控位置，會先潛入監控室駭進關閉保安系統。

不動明是長崎的目標，必須要從正面進入，計謀合理精確，萬無一失。

不動明卻擔心飛鳥了的安危，認為他們應該要交換位置，飛鳥了搖頭，要他不要擔心，他過去在亞馬遜叢林追蹤惡魔的古文明，比現在危險千萬倍，他已經在外套內藏好狙擊槍和各種工具以防萬一，手機的衛星定位也顯示長崎人就在攝影棚，他逃不掉了，不動明思考著為什麼長崎會出現在攝影棚，而不優先將他是惡魔人的秘密公開給全世界，他們來不及討論，沒有時間了。

「啊，好吧，抱歉，我沒帶手機出來。」不動明抱歉地說，彷彿他對整件事置身事外，不是最重要的關鍵人物，飛鳥了沒有指責他，冰冷的眼神流露出對他永遠的寬容和溺愛，從口袋拿出手機，毫無猶豫地交給他，他似乎有兩支手機，不動明接過，對他的身分不感到意外就是了。

不動明擔憂地望向飛鳥了頭也不回的背影，一瞬間，他明白，那不是疑惑，而是信任，他全心全意地相信他的好友，他的情人。

不動明悄悄地進入攝影棚的正門，沒有被任何路人看見，站在門口躊躇不已，裡面安靜無聲，十分鐘後，飛鳥了的動作效率快速，傳來訊息，他按下電鈴。

過了很久，沒有任何人出來應門。

不動明不得已只好把門把拔起來，開門進入，再把門把若無其事地裝回去，伴隨輕微的罪惡感，好像似曾相識。

「喂，有人在嗎？」攝影棚一片昏黑，寂靜，什麼人都沒有，不動明的夜視卻清晰地刺目疼痛。

攝影棚的長廊，空曠整潔，傳來浴室清晰的流水聲，他警戒地往前探路，當他走到大廳時，水已經滿溢到大廳，淹沒他的腳踝，大量的水氣，他看見地板有碎裂的布料，那是人類的服裝，西裝的質地，上方的天花板正在滴落不明的物體，他抬頭看，是惡魔被光點支離破碎化作粉末，那完全不像是用肉搏戰，究竟是誰殺死惡魔？這個惡魔竟然毫無抵抗，因為完全沒有留下打鬥的痕跡，彷彿是自殺死去，奇怪的是他完全聞不到人類的氣味，就算曾經惡魔把人類吃乾抹淨，他還是可以察覺人類遇害，難不成是長崎遇害了嗎？

他無法辨識惡魔的身分，辨識也毫無意義，不動明用自身的火焰徹底燒掉了殘骸，包括一攤混著鮮血的死水，靈體蒸發殆盡。

不動明往水流聲前進，在黑暗中前往光源的方向，他竟然在浴缸看見一個惡魔的浮屍，他的血肉濃稠地和清水融合一體，彷彿是這個惡魔的能力，一樣沒有反抗的痕跡，究竟，為什麼會這樣？在那之前是發生什麼事情？為什麼長崎會和惡魔牽扯上關係，但一想到長崎也在追查惡魔的蹤跡，恐怕惡魔和死亡早已如影隨形，不動明苦惱地關掉水龍頭，停止浪費的水柱。

──飛鳥了，你在哪裡？

不動明找不到飛鳥了的身影，計畫硬生生出現變化，巨大的危機，導向失控的開端。

「了，你在哪裡？長崎？」不動明忍不住無視計畫，大聲呼喊，沒有回應，心焦如焚，擔憂飛鳥了和長崎的生死境遇，警戒地張望四周，小心翼翼在攝影棚四處搜索，深怕蟄伏的惡魔會現影攻擊，周圍的空氣早已充斥惡魔濃厚的死亡腐朽，無法從氣味判斷飛鳥了所處的位置。

「明，我在這裡，沒事了！」不動明看見大廳最後的房間亮起燈光，以及聽見對方的報平安，他毫無猶豫地走向光源，沒有前往地下室探查。

映入眼簾是飛鳥了一手揪起長崎的瀏海仰起，拿槍抵住額頭，他已經失去意識了，嘴角吐著水沫。

「你在對他做什麼？」不動明打斷飛鳥了的拷問，飛鳥了沒有回答，看也知道他在做什麼，不動明一時之間不太能接受，長崎是不擇手段要置他於死的人，他沒辦法阻止飛鳥了以強硬手段回敬他，他只希望事情能順利解決，有些無奈地站在門口觀望。

「了，為什麼這裡會有惡魔的屍體？是誰殺死他們的？」不動明想起了飛鳥了潛進監控室，或許他能查到蛛絲馬跡的線索，他說出眼底所見的，惡魔的屍體看起來很奇怪啊，也沒有其他人類傷亡者，在場的人類除了他們，只有陷入昏迷的長崎，事件疑點重重。

「我進來就發現情況不對勁了，要問長崎才能知道，我猜他和惡魔有所勾結，是為了引誘你的出現。」飛鳥了從容不迫的斷定。

「在我們到來之前的二十四小時前的影像紀錄被刪除了，這裡也被淨空，恐怕惡魔已經進化到可以偽裝人類生活，惡魔擁有不輸給人類的智力，掌握人類社會規則。除了長崎，我們可能早已被其他的惡魔視為獵物，惡魔們之前也知道惡魔人的存在。」飛鳥了屏息，嚴肅以正的分析線索，沒有看向他，專注地望向陷入昏迷的男人。

是的，惡魔認識自己，呼喚他為安蒙。不動明一瞬間被恐懼和憎惡吞噬，如果這裡沒有其他人，那剛才發現的衣服碎片恐怕真的是惡魔偽裝成人類的證據，他束手無策，人類的處境越來越危險不安了。

「那我現在該怎麼做？」

「你不用做什麼，等他醒來。」飛鳥了簡潔扼要說，從口袋拿出長崎的手機丟給不動明，要他收好並且不要打開手機電源，之後他會回收處置，剛才趁他昏迷搜身的，他已經把資料刪除，重置系統。

不動明怔住，單純地對上一雙不寒而慄的淺藍眼眸，即使他的行動一向是為了自己。

飛鳥了繼續完成他要做的事情，他的手掌輕輕地拍打長崎的臉頰，進行肢體接觸，形成一股無所察覺的能量，持續的，陷入混沌的長崎的意識似乎漸漸恢復了，他斷斷續續地回話，飛鳥了問他叫什麼名字，今年幾歲，身分證，關係人，他依序回答。

「你記得剛才發生的事情嗎？為什麼這裡會有惡魔？」

「我不知道……這裡是哪，我不是在開車嗎？」長崎搖頭，飛鳥了冷靜地審問再三，突然朝牆壁開槍威嚇他最好據實說，別想說謊欺騙他，他真的不知道。

「啊啊，是惡魔的邀請，惡魔給我的情報，惡魔又抓住了我。」長崎說出不知所云的答案，破碎的呢喃。不動明聞言，冷汗直流。

「是什麼情報？」

「這世界有惡魔啊，這可是足以改變歷史的猛料啊。」長崎扯起扭曲的笑容，他兩眼發白，看不見他朝思暮想的不動明就在眼前。

「為什麼你會在攝影棚，而不去揭發惡魔？」

「被和我長期合作的報社拒絕了，沒人相信我，大家都只把我當成三流攝影師，哼，那些無知的人類膽敢瞧不起我啊。」長崎憤怒不平地呼喊，咳出黏糊的血水。

「你約誰見面？」飛鳥了直指核心，長崎狡猾、試探、意味深長說，他平日的工作，就是要誘拐可愛的女高中生拍攝清涼照啊，她多次爽約他，如果她有打算赴約的話，你們很快就能見到她了。

長崎究竟是知道自己多少情報？不動明立刻聯想到牧村美樹，動搖，著急想要確認她此刻的安危，是不是被他脅迫了，飛鳥了要他冷靜下來，攝影棚並沒有人類遇害，只有撲朔迷離的惡魔殘骸，這真是荒謬，不是嗎？讓他優先處理眼前的關頭，把問題問清楚。惡魔也會自相殘殺嗎，為什麼要這樣做。不動明陷入一團混亂，不知如何是好。

飛鳥了停頓沉默，指向核心，詢問最後一個問題，問他掌握多少惡魔人的情報。

「我知道了，所以備份影片除了你家的電腦以外都沒有吧？」有一抹淡淡的、難以察覺、瘋狂的笑意在飛鳥了的薄唇浮現。

「請相信我。」

「我相信你。」飛鳥了真誠，冰冷地，下一秒，槍聲響徹整個攝影棚，他的狙擊槍一發打碎長崎的頭顱，頭破血流混著腦漿，鮮血飛濺在長崎身後的鏡子，此刻，不動明沒看錯，在飛鳥了絕美平靜的臉龐，流露出殘酷地，如魔鬼般的眼神，眼中的澄藍如永凍的薄冰。審問了結。

「了，為什麼？」不動明猛然驚醒，無法置信地望著飛鳥了，他的瞳眸收縮，顫抖，滑下淚水，彷彿被他背叛，被槍殺的人是他自己。

「因為他知道你的秘密。」飛鳥了說。

「他是人類啊！」

「那又如何？」飛鳥了那對淺藍的眼瞳中，擁有的是一切燃燒殆盡的光，「因為他知道你的祕密，不能讓任何看到我們的人活下去。」

突然之間，砰地一聲，在他們的背後傳來跌倒的聲響和急促地驚喘。

回頭一看。

──是牧村美樹，她的意識清醒，她全身赤裸地披著浴袍，健康平安，毫髮無傷，無力地跌坐在地，她從地下室的房間甦醒，被槍聲驚醒的，長崎果然引誘不知情的美樹赴約攝影棚。

不動明怔忡，啞口無言，彷彿上帝開一個荒謬的玩笑，朝他的腹部猛擊一拳，痛不欲生，生不如死。但美樹能平安無事，比什麼都重要。

「你們究竟在做什麼？」牧村美樹一出聲卻是憤怒的咆哮，她平復恐懼，淚流滿面質問，「明，飛鳥，為什麼你們要殺死長崎先生？」

「我……」不動明失語，無力辯駁，下一刻，他看見飛鳥了拿槍指向她，精準地朝向要害，心臟的位置，他恐怕會毫不猶豫開槍。

「妳沒有立場向我們要求解釋，反倒是為什麼妳會出現在這裡？」飛鳥了拿槍走向她，不動明立刻擋在她的前方對他大聲咆哮，驅趕，不要靠近她，陷入前所未有的兩難絕境。

「是長崎先生聯絡我，有著無論如何都不能在電話裡說的事情。」美樹凜然的臉廓有絕不退讓的堅持，她下定決心赴約攝影師，即使可能會危害少女的人身安全，不動明很清楚美樹堅持的美德和至善，她站在被人們稱之為完美的社會至高點，就算她不懂長崎貧苦的處境也不認同他偷拍清涼寫真照，一定是想用自己的方式幫助他吧。

「在那之後呢？」飛鳥了冷血地質問。

「我來到攝影棚已經下雨，我便向長崎先生借浴室淋浴，我作了溺水的噩夢，等我醒來就躺在地下室，好像是有個人救了我，那個人是……是誰呢？」牧村美樹眼中漂浮著的滿是懷疑，全身顫抖，她失去一部分記憶，更多的是對飛鳥了不可信的驚悸，她似乎想起了什麼，怎麼可能呢！陷入動搖，但沒有說出口。

不動明這下子對她的說法更滿心疑惑了，明明長崎說他在車上，他正要前往赴約的路途，然而他已經死了，無法對簿公堂，但美樹絕不可能說謊。

不動明保護她，她不領情，對他投以失望的眼神，讓他心碎。

「明，你也是共犯嗎？就算你們不打算向我說出真相，長崎先生的死亡已是事實，我都不能接受你們做出人性泯滅的行為，我會報警討回世道。」牧村美樹高聲，正義感凜然，重新恢復她一貫的善性堅強，她站起來，手無搏擊之力不懼飛鳥了的槍枝要脅，死亡近在眼前。

「妳沒有任何證據能證明我和明是兇手，我們在出發前就做好不在場證明，妳去報警反而會讓妳捲進這場謀殺案，我想，攝影機也清楚拍下妳進出攝影棚的畫面。」飛鳥了輕描淡寫，無畏，和不動明的說法完全不一樣，他突然不能分辨他究竟說的這些話，是真實還是謊言。

「我相信上帝和一切良善會站在我這裡，人們也會相信我的。」牧村美樹難以置信地深呼吸，最終投以信仰的微笑，情勢確實對她只有不利，她永不屈服邪惡勢力。

不動明恍惚地聆聽他們的對峙談判，想要緩和這僵化破滅的局面，他做不到，忘記身在何方，所為而來。

「明，不用和她解釋，殺死她，她知道我們的秘密了，我已經得到想要的情報，我會想盡辦法去追捕第三方勢力，究竟是誰不擇手段都要接近你，我不會讓任何人傷害你的。」飛鳥了聞言，冷酷的神情驀然變得駭人，提到上帝的字眼，似乎激起他的憤慨，絕不手下留情，警告不動明勿生事端。不動明很少看見他熊熊怒火的樣子，彷彿和上帝有血海深仇，一瞬間閃過回憶，前陣子他們一起在牧村家吃飯討論最後的晚餐，卻馬上拋諸腦後阻止眼前的發展。

不動明不能接受這樣的結果，他悲憤咆哮，首次阻止反對飛鳥了的行動，開槍殺死牧村美樹，奔向彼此，相撞決裂，額頭流下鮮血，在心頭上狠狠刮過一道傷痕。

牧村美樹驚訝地望著那個擋在前方，始終保護她的男孩，他仍是她過去認識的不動明嗎？

「明，你究竟是發生什麼事？你被他脅迫了嗎？你說出來，我才可以相信你，幫助你啊！」牧村美樹抬起眼呼喊，那灰綠的眼，澄澈，蘊含著神聖良善的胸懷，向不動明伸出援手，震撼，目眩神迷，一瞬驅散了不動明深陷的黑暗漩渦，一切豁然開朗，對美樹的情感如是懷念和熟悉，彷彿他的記憶缺少的某一塊被黏合了。

「我與你是命運的共同體。」飛鳥了背對他，清澈，震耳欲聾，一切死亡皆有冗長回音。不動明諦聽，眼瞳的清明逐漸黯淡。

「我是……」不動明陷入斷片般的沉默，回到現實，回到更深的謊言，她掏空了他的希望，連同絕望的呼喊扼殺在喉嚨裡，一無所剩，無法向她自白他是惡魔人，這世界存在惡魔，絕不能將無辜的美樹捲進來承擔這份絕望，將她置身危險，是的，飛鳥了是正確的，他必須聽信他，他與他是命運的共同體，再也無法分離，誰都不能拆散他們，為什麼他會如此痛苦呢，他開始麻木而混沌。

「看你要選擇和她一起死，還是和我一起活下去。」飛鳥了的決定斬釘截鐵，再次走上前。

「住手，了，我求你，就聽我這一次，之後我什麼都聽你的。」不動明驚醒，低聲下氣懇求，他堅強地抵抗著，沒有真正施力，那恐怕會直接把飛鳥了甩飛出去。

飛鳥了退後兩步，放下槍，他的額頭汨汨血流不止，精緻的眉頭微微一蹙，那淡色的眼中，冰雪開始融化。

「美樹，對不起，但我現在不能和妳說明原因……因為我要守護妳，和妳的家人，我不會再回到牧村家了，妳可以不用相信我，請報警通緝我，這一切是因我而起，和了無關，他是為了我殺人的。」不動明努力地從齒縫迸出這些話，聲音脆弱顫抖，下一刻，向牧村美樹下跪，五體投地，他的臉龐緊緊貼著滲水的地板，一動也不動。

沉默。飛鳥了和牧村美樹瞠目結舌，兩人都不能接受他的行徑，這件事似乎到此終結了，所有的不可置信與疲倦逐漸變成夢境的白，透明，鮮血，無所遁逃的一覽無遺。

「對不起，謝謝你們家這些年來對我的養育，請妳現在快走，快點逃出這裡，永遠不要和我牽扯上關係！」不動明撕心裂肺，大聲呼喊，驅趕她立刻離開攝影棚，不要回頭，他保證會保護她的安全，警方也不會找上她。

「明，你千萬不要忘記，無論你是好是壞，我會永遠等待你回家。」牧村美樹神情凝重，似乎放下此刻的堅持，她和飛鳥了四目相交，似乎達成某種協議，她那平靜地、悲傷而不捨的表情望向不動明，她抱著顫抖不已的肩膀，轉身離去，直到她的背影漸漸消逝在淅瀝滂沱的大雨中。

千萬不要忘記。

我忘記了什麼？不動明猶如世界初生的嬰孩，無法做出任何反應，頭痛欲裂，在她離去後，他抱頭大叫哭喊，想要扯碎大腦腫脹瘀塞的麻癢和疼痛，找不到任何原因。

飛鳥了走向不動明，想要扶起他，他拒絕，試圖獨自一人站起來，失去血色，雙腳麻木不穩，下一瞬間飛鳥了將不動明強硬地擁入懷中，不動明垂下視線，假裝看不見觸目可及的離別，以及他們的擁抱，有時他們無需開口，光是一個擁抱足以道盡一切，如今不動明再也無法從此刻的擁抱中感受到什麼，只有對自己的憎恨和絕望。

「我恨你！為什麼你要殺人！」不動明回復神智，悲傷地低吼，淚水停不下來，他失去牧村家的連結，也失去了守護世界的意義，淪為塵埃。

「我不怪你，你可以恨我，但我會不擇手段地保護你，從今以後我會二十四小時監控她，也有可能會殺死她，殺死任何一個知道你的秘密的人。」飛鳥了看起來像是擁抱一場悲慘的戰役後的奇異平靜，毫無後悔，而且會變本加厲。

突然，口袋傳來手機的震動，他拿起手機接應，簡單應聲說。結束了。珍妮已經在路上了，他即將收拾整個殘局，要不動明先離開回到他的住屋處，從今以後不動明的世界只剩下他了，卻無力地鬆開擁抱，栽倒在地，哀鳴著緊緊閉上眼。

飛鳥了一同跌坐下來搖晃起他的肩膀，他不得不睜開眼，竟看見飛鳥了的眼瞳閃爍透明的淚光，當他知道自己拒絕他，控訴他，他恨他，終於瓦解了武裝的冷酷，流露出前所未有的哀慟，為什麼？明明最傷害自己的人是他啊？奇異的情感與愛意瘋長地佔據著整個胸口，他不由自主地想哭。

不動明感覺前所未有的不充實，他向下墜，墜落在永不見天日的寒冰地獄，飛鳥了輕輕地捧起他的臉龐，要他面向自己，他的手依舊溫暖，鎮定，某種治癒的效果，他心頭的傷痕似乎有一瞬間被輕輕地撫平了，然而，從今以後他注定是殘缺之人。

飛鳥了顫抖地覆上不動明的唇吻，小心翼翼地點吻、磨蹭，有著淚水的味道，不動明不能不吻走他的淚，沒有拒絕，他不想看見他哭，更多的是蜂擁而上的喜悅，忘了美樹，讓他感到前所未有的無恥，卻是他一心渴望的荒蕪，再也不會自我懷疑，搏鬥，是的，命運的共同體將真正的完整，堅毅，強韌，牢不可破，不動明終於張開嘴與他廝纏。

很奇怪地，飛鳥了要他先走，他到底是選擇留下，共同肩擔罪業，他們是要一起惡魔狩獵，揭發惡魔族的真相，守護人類的世界的承諾，怎麼會演變成為了捍衛自己的權益殺人呢？他無疑是成為飛鳥了的共犯，儘管飛鳥了表示有很多種方法可以湮滅物證，殺人後，處置人類的屍體是最大的問題，即使再三思慮，計謀，仍有被發現的可能。

不動明不等他的思考，他舉起那變形後的惡魔之手，掌心直接噴出火焰，將少了一半腦袋的男人燃燒殆盡，屍骨無存，淪為塵埃，這世界再也沒有名為長崎浩二的人類存在了。

焚燒的火焰映出不動明此刻的恍惚無神，呼吸一窒，他將目光放得遙遠而虛無，冷不防心想，殺死惡魔倒是顯得容易多了，惡魔死後會在極短時間內化為風沙，畢竟惡魔從來是靈體。他首次冒出殘忍的念頭，四分五裂了。

牧村美樹沒有通報警察，後來，長崎浩二被視為失蹤人口，一個無解的懸案，炸毀的老家在第二天清晨才有人發現通報，老太太和她僅有的一切早已燒毀得只剩下屍骨和灰燼，人們很快忘記了，談起了天氣，藍天白雲。

不動明真如他所承諾的沒有回牧村家，也沒有去學校上課，總有一天會被退學吧，他不告而別，倉促地連自己的東西都沒有拿走，僅此在屋外觀望，守護牧村家的安全，他想起那隻失蹤的黑貓，到現在也沒有回來，失蹤那天起，他便張貼公告，一有空閒會到處尋找黑貓，呼喚黑貓的名字，塔可，一無所獲，想必他與牠都是天涯淪落人吧，絕非是屬於牧村家的一份子，不被任何人擁有，就連那天遺漏了手機的失誤，也即將永遠錯過遠方的父母。

後來的事情發展快速得像臨近醒來的幾分鐘的一個長夢，其實並沒有發生得那麼迅速，一旦驀然回首，才意識到他的青春已被輾壓、揉碎成了無數快速煙花閃爍的片段，被睡眠的終結匆匆追趕，彷彿是生命中最瘋狂的二十四小時，他伸出手竭盡全力去挽回，然而在某個臨界點驚醒，置身在黑暗，恍惚了幾秒鐘才察覺到緊握在手中的只有徒勞，失落，這個結果似曾相識，在安息日，他並未逃過惡魔的追逐，也從未讓遺棄他離去的父母回首。

夜風呼嘯，所有的星雲在荒蕪之上圍繞，大地崩裂，又重新合攏，黎明升起，彷彿在等待天使最終的福音，羔羊在山群上被人獵殺，羔羊沉默，生而無知，死而無懼，人徒然欣羨而已。用牠們的寶血洗淨袍子，使它潔白，神必會擦去一切的眼淚。

飛鳥了倒是不這樣認為，毀天滅地的力量，一向渺小，且毫無預兆，荒誕不經，要摧毀堅不可破的聖域伊甸園，只需要一粒小小的種子，灑落在無人知曉的人心的裂縫，他會為所揀選的羔羊立約，起誓，即使啟示錄曾寫下，羔羊的寶血終將讓撒旦摔下。

不動明無家可歸，沒有回到飛鳥了的住屋處，反倒開始四處流浪，他擅自脫離和飛鳥了合作的惡魔狩獵計畫，凶猛地憑藉直覺和氣味追補惡魔的身影，冷澈的明月倒映出一個愛哭鬼，沉浸在自我懲罰的殺戮中，完全遠離人類和惡魔的群體，戰無不勝，等待有誰能毀滅自己。

他受傷，倒下，睡去。他不知道飛鳥了會悄悄地出現，他們之間有心電感應，紐帶，趁他睡去時保護他，在天亮時離開，偶爾當他醒來，發現飛鳥了就在身旁，有時，他沒有拒絕他的眼淚和親吻，更多的時候他會別無選擇的無視他，不能原諒他的所作所為，最不能原諒的是讓他動起殺機的自己。

最終他孤絕一人的回歸心碎仙境，一個不值一提的窮山惡水，那是他們的初遇，共同荒蕪的原點，愛，長久忽視的詞語。黑暗降臨大地，破碎的山巒投下暗影，這裡現在什麼都沒有，眼前只有一片大海，無窮無盡，別無其它，回憶裡有死去的貓，還有在大海裡撿到的濕淋淋的金髮男孩。

不動明的哭聲像是乾嚎似的，仰天長吼，他的胸腔好疼，所有的骨頭在劇烈震盪，那古老的，邪惡的惡魔的因子終究在他的血液裡發酵，將他侵蝕，是的，他已經解脫了，當他選擇擲下懸崖，投海的一刻，至少是暫時地，從流亡和匱乏中解放出來，可惡魔的印記頑強不朽地烙印在靈魂，無法磨滅了。

不動明企圖搏鬥海浪的尖峰，抵抗世界的荒謬，翻滾的海浪擊打腳下匍匐的岩石，洶湧狂暴的浪花將他吞噬在潮湧中踏浪孤行，顯然地他失敗了，他痛苦地扭動，喘息，抽筋，海水不慎灌進口鼻，塞滿胸腔和肺腑，耳中的血水連同海流轟鳴，喉嚨裡溢出被恐懼浸透的呼嘯，他漸漸窒息，安靜下來，沒來由的感到傷心，這就是飛鳥了曾經體驗的遭遇嗎？他現在能夠感同身受，他想要告訴他，已經太遲了……

長夢應該要醒來了，將死之至前，墜落在只有一片熟悉的黑暗深海，突然感到有人抓住手臂，用力地拉扯，不動明睜眼，前方慢慢凝聚成明滅不定的光束，逐漸茁壯，燃亮，蔓延，將他們圍繞，照亮一片黑暗的天使，而這天使看著他，聖潔而無暇，赤身裸體，上半身有著慈愛的乳房，下半身象徵雄性的陰莖，卻不感到荒謬，他知道這個天使是誰，是他最親密的朋友，情人，命運的共同體，彷彿這一切發展如此自然，冥冥之中而望之生畏的幽冥之火。

他就是光，毫無黑暗，他的光，開始刻入他的眼睛。飛鳥了將他心碎地擁入懷中，彷彿不那麼做他的雙腳就會變形成魚尾，從他懷中遊出去，化作美麗虛幻的泡沫消逝在大海。

或許長夢之後迎接的是永眠，飛鳥了輕輕地吻上不動明，許久之後，他被海水嗆咳驚醒，喉嚨如火炙般疼痛，眼淚滾落，混沌的意識逐漸清晰、澄亮起來，在海岸的邊緣。

不動明躺在飛鳥了的雙膝間，能感受到他正傾靠在他的乳房，卻只感受到神聖，他蓬鬆柔軟的羽翼包覆住彼此，暖和他此刻虛弱失溫的身體，羽冠能靈活地擦拭他眼中的淚水，宛如聖母哀悼基督。

飛鳥了凝視著他，神情莊嚴靜穆，不動明仰起頭，一道明亮的破曉劃破黑暗的帷幕之下，黎明如榮光一般將他們籠罩，海的呼嘯連同鹹澀氣味撲打在他們身上，帶著刺人的冰晶，乾燥如沙土，光再次變化，這次是因為飛鳥了高貴的軀體散發迸出的光芒，墜落九個晨昏的紅，他們看到了一切，愛本身，光亮刺透，在黑暗周圍，在一切重生之際，浴血重生。

不動明仰起頭，睜開眼看清楚，想確認天使是否真實的存在世界，鼻尖沿著蒼白的頸側輕蹭，換來羽毛搔癢他的臉頰作為回應，聽見飛鳥了莊嚴的聲音隱藏著字句：

「人類創造神話和宗教去超越現實，使現實看起來不那麼荒謬，然而，荒謬始終產生在人與世界之間的反抗，上帝即是世界。我是明亮的晨星，我祝福你，將永恆的晨光賜福你。」

飛鳥了羽化，羽翼而豐滿。他俯身吻上不動明仰起的唇，晨曉般的眼瞳裡漾開似笑非笑的漣漪，那是一片澄藍的天空與大海交映，沒有死亡和黑暗，只有無垠的自由想望。

不動明意識到了，他們之間介於不朽與凡人的隔閡已經消失了，他會傾出一切無悔的拯救，無限眷赦天使的罪尤，他以踩入夢境，靈魂熔解在太陽中作為代價，而天使會引領他的命運前行。

「我做的一切無足輕重。」不動明絕望地屏息，諦聽而觀看。

飛鳥了悲傷地傾頭，虔誠地把不動明的臉頰偎在他的掌心中，深怕他是一觸即碎的泡沫，將作為彼此生命的主宰，為他肩擔苦楚痛哀，讚頌對他的愛，歡欣高舉。

「你不明白你為我帶來何種意義，我會讚頌你，一千年，一萬年，直至時間失去意義。」他的光，開始刻入他的眼睛，晨曉的不朽，宛如宇宙深處，黑暗而永恆。

END


End file.
